The Road Less Traveled
by Luke Rules
Summary: RJ - just married! COMPLETED!
1. The Road Less Traveled Chapter One

TITLE: "The Road Less Traveled" NAME -Sandra aka Lukerules E-MAIL -baumann1@yahoo.com SPOILERS - None.  
  
SUMMARY - Five years later. Jess. Rory. Separate lives. 'Nuff said. Jess point of view story. He's a travel writer for the New York Times. He's tired and not over her. She's working behind the scenes as a political correspondent for CNN in Washington DC. She's not over him. Luke and Lorelai finally get together and are getting married.  
  
I wrote this (longhand on a thousand scraps of paper) sitting in an airport, watching a guy at the bar engrossed in a book (hence the beginning.)  
  
RATING - PG-13 - mostly for language. But may change in future chapters  
  
PAIRING OR CHARACTER - R/J (no Tristan, not in ANY of my stories, ever, sorry), L/L  
  
DISCLAIMER -I don't own the characters (pout) but I'd like to borrow Luke/Scott for a few hours/days/years, please, please, pretty please? The WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino, et al owns it all. *************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Chapter One  
  
I sat at the airport bar on a quiet Monday night, a neglected vodka and tonic in front of me, completely engrossed in a heavily worn copy of "Moveable Feast". No, no notes in the margin anymore, my time and energy was now being spent writing travel pieces for the New York Times. 'Ah, New York, home sweet home' I thought out loud. But New York wasn't really home for me. Home was an insane little hamlet called Stars Hollow, Connecticut. It still haunts me, like a far away place that one dreams about visiting but had never been to, that one pictures in an abstract way. But it had been real. SHE had been real. Flesh and bone, long brown hair and soulful blue eyes. Eyes that still haunt me.  
  
When I was writing, or traveling, or breathing -basically, I often drifted off in thought, wondering..where is she? What is she doing? Does she ever think about me? 'No!' I pushed her out of my mind again. She had her mother. She had Yale, a future. I had nothing to offer her then. I didn't even tell her about my one-and-only stand-up moment in Stars Hollow - when I was voted 'employee of the month'. Geez. Luke showed up. That's when it all started. It's all his fault. He talked to my supervisor and found out I was working more than 40 hours a week. That was it for me. Never mind that I was doing okay there, making money, had gotten a couple raises, and shit, no, Luke wanted me to do what he couldn't' do - graduate from high school then actually makes something out of myself. And get the hell out of Stars Hollow. Yeah, well, I did that. I got the hell out of Stars Hollow. But I left behind the one thing that completed me. Not my books. Luke sent them to Jimmy's in California a few weeks after I got there. It was HER. Always HER. I can't even think her name, it makes me crazy. I called her cell phone. Just to hear her voice, too frightened to say a word. But she knew. SHE knew it was me. We had (have?) a cosmic connection. One that can't be broken by time and distance. Or can it? It's been 5 years since that day, her graduation from Chilton, when she told me 'she might have loved me'. The day I stood on the boardwalk and could feel my heart break - actually feel it physically fracture. Split, explode.  
  
I was convinced that I'd never love anyone again. And I haven't. Shit, I've slept with plenty of women. Since I've been writing the travel column I've had women practically throw themselves at me. I never close my eyes when I'm screwing someone. Some of the women I've been with thought it was sweet, then again some thought it was creepy. They don't know that if I were to close my eyes, I would only see HER. I only wanted HER. She's the one person I never really had.  
  
I wanted to make love to her. I didn't want to screw her, fuck her and get her pregnant or the other horrors that the town was convinced I would do to her. No, I wanted to make love with her. Open up to her completely, to finally show someone who the real Jess Mariano really is - and who he can be. I often wonder how different our lives might have been if we had actually made love. Would we still be together? Married? Would I have gotten my shit together at school and graduated? Would she still love me? Whoa. That's a tough one. Would she have gone off to Yale and decide that I was a 'mistake'? I mean, Liz has called me that before. It's not like I've never heard it. But SHE believed in me. She always did. Why did I have to fuck that up? Luke warned me. Luke always warned me - even though I wouldn't listen.  
  
I haven't spoken to Luke since I left for California. I heard through Liz that he and Lorelai finally got together. And they were planning on getting married. Soon, I think she said in early June. It was.May? Geez, I've been traveling so much I don't even know what month it is. I looked at my ticket to Laguardia - shit, it was already June!  
  
A wedding. Huh. It made me think about the wedding when I had come back to Stars Hollow the first time. When SHE kissed me. I just stood there for a few minutes after, looking to where she had run. I knew that I had come back for one reason only - HER. But I didn't tell her that. She was the only thing that kept me there the first time. We had been getting so close. I was hoping that she was starting to feel the way about me that I had felt about her since the day we met. Then I had to have that damn accident. The accident that drove me away from her. But then she came to New York to see me. To see ME. She missed me. I knew that I finally had a chance. Then the wedding. And she kissed me, she initiated it. I chuckled to myself. Maybe I should show up at Luke and Lorelai's wedding just like I did at that one. Would she kiss me again? Tell me not to tell anyone? Ha! This time I would shout it from the rooftops. Publish it in the paper. Hell, just tell Miss Patty, that's about the same thing. Would she even talk to me? I know that I wasn't worthy of her then, but I've made something of myself.  
  
I was a pretty well-to-do writer for a prestigious newspaper. I was also a published author, having written my first book the year after I left Stars Hollow. I thought about sending a copy to HER - after all, I dedicated the novel to her - but thought the better of it. She probably hated me still. Who knows - maybe she still hates me. I'd like to think that she's stumble across my book one day, read what I wrote and try to find me. Geez, when did I become such a complete romantic sap? Oh yeah, she did that to me. Making me read Sylvia Plath and Emily Dickinson and all of that flowery, girly literature that she loved. I was happy with my Hemingway and Kerouac. But suddenly, I was reading poetry about love lost, love found, love rekindled. Yeah. Maybe I'll write a poem about love rekindled in the dedication to her for my next book. Christ! I haven't even started my new book but I'm already planning out a dedication to HER. Geez, Luke would smirk at me over that one.  
  
What am I thinking so much about Luke? Maybe because I'm sitting at the airport with a drink and nowhere in particular to go, except to an empty apartment. I wonder if I could change my ticket and get a flight to Hartford? What the hell? I downed my drink in one long gulp, left a couple of bucks for the bartender, slung my garment bag over my shoulder and headed for the ticketing counter.  
  
End of chapter one. What do you think so far? Please review!!! 


	2. The Road Less Traveled Chapter Two

SPOILERS - None. SUMMARY - Same as the other chapters DISCLAIMER - The WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino, et al owns it all. *************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The plane touched down in Hartford at 10:00 pm. As I walked to the car rental counter I pulled out my cell phone. In my mind, I can picture Luke doing his closing chores. I scrolled to his number on my speed dial. Strange that I had programmed his number into the phone when I got it over three years ago. It's not like I had intended to call him so many times that it would warrant me adding him to my speed dial. Hell, I had NO intention of ever calling him. Maybe it was a memory thing. If I put it in the phone I wouldn't have to write it down anywhere or try to memorize it. Or maybe that I just didn't have many numbers to program into the phone and I felt like I had to put SOMEONE in there. Weird. It rang three times before I heard a familiar gruff, "Luke's - we're closed."  
  
"Hey Uncle Luke," I said casually as I walked toward my rental car.  
  
"Jess? Is that you? What the hell are you calling me for?" he said sounding more surprised than angry. "Where are you?" he added.  
  
"Actually, I'm in a rental car in Hartford," I answered, waiting for a response.  
  
"Huh. Are you coming here? Are you in trouble or something?" he asked. I laughed.  
  
"I see my 'huh' has stuck with you, eh?" I said with a chuckle.  
  
"And I see your ability to dodge questions hasn't left you," he answered back. Dodger. That's what she used to call me.  
  
"Well, yeah, if that's okay, I'd like to come see you, and no, I'm not in any trouble," I said sheepishly, feeling and sounding like an 18-year old again.  
  
"Well, yeah, sure, um, yeah, come on over. I'll stay here a while and wait for you. You can stay in the apartment upstairs if you want. I, um, don't live there anymore." he trailed off.  
  
"Don't worry Luke. I heard about you and Lorelai from Lizzie."  
  
"Oh, and did she tell you." he started to ask.  
  
"Yeah, you guys are getting married, I heard," I interrupted. Luke coughed nervously.'  
  
"This coming weekend, in fact," he stated.  
  
"Huh," I answered, but my stomach did a flip flop. That would mean that SHE would be in Stars Hollow. But I made sure that my voice didn't show it.  
  
"Listen, Jess, um, I was going to have Randy stand up with me. But, um, if you were maybe thinking about staying around a few days.I know this is totally last minute and all.but I was thinking," he hesitated. I could tell by his rambling that he was happy to hear that I was coming. "I'd really like for you to be my best man, I mean, if you want to," he stammered.  
  
"I'd love to, Uncle Luke," I answered immediately. "I'll see you in about 30 minutes," I said and turned off the phone. That means that I'll probably be paired up with her all day. I'll get to touch her, hold her, dance with her. I held my breath. She must be the maid of honor, right? Or matron. Maybe she's married by now. Damn it for not keeping in touch with Luke to get updates on her. Damn me for not contacting her once I got my shit together. Five years. A long time. She's been out of school for a year now. Probably climbing her way up the corporate ladder at CNN. Busy. Living in Atlanta. Not thinking about me at all. Stop it! Stop being so insecure! I'll just have to morph back into the old Jess. Cool. What did I used to say? 'Like Frank at the Sands." Yeah. That was it. My brain raced with memories and before I even realized it, I was driving up to Luke's diner.  
  
The main lights were off but I could see that there was one light on in the kitchen in the back of the diner, and another light on upstairs. It was probably the light next to my old bed. The bed that she and I use to lay on together. The one where I dreamed of her. Where I wanted to give myself to her. Ugh. I wonder if I should sleep on the couch instead. No, we had lots of make-out sessions there too. Maybe I can sleep in Luke's old bed. No memories there, except for when I used to check to be sure he was asleep before I'd sneak out of the apartment to meet her at her house or at the bridge. The bridge. I wonder if it's still there, still the same. Hell, this is Stars Hollow, what am I thinking, of course everything is still the same. Nothing ever changes here. Except Luke's with Lorelai. She is gone. I left. I guess not everything is the same after all.  
  
Maybe Kirk got a real job, a real life, a girlfriend. Anything's possible. I mean, hey, I made something out of myself, so there may be some hope for Kirk, right? I smiled at the thought of it.  
  
I locked my car after getting my bag out (reflex for living in New York City for so long, I don't think I need to lock it in Stars Hollow) and entered the empty diner. It looked exactly the same, it smelled exactly the same. A mixture of burgers and bacon. And grease. Ugh. Luke was sitting at the counter having a beer with his back to me until he heard the jingle of the bell over the door. He turned and smiled. I couldn't help but return the smile. Damn, it was great to see him. He's the closest thing I'd ever have to a father. I walked in and he stood, first extending his hand to me, then pulling me into an awkward hug once our hands were clasped. He patted me on the back. "Damn good to see you, Jess!" he said with more enthusiasm than I was used to.  
  
"Uh, thanks" I said with surprise. "It's great to see you too, Luke," and I really meant it.  
  
"Do you want a beer?" he asked, gesturing to the small fridge he kept below the counter.  
  
"Sure, sounds good," I said. I was tired and not in much of a mood to talk, but the thought of going upstairs, to all of those memories, was scaring the shit out of me. Luke handed me a beer and sat down on the stool next to me.  
  
"So, how was your flight?" Luke asked, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He was never good at small talk. Neither was I. I just nodded. "You want something to eat?" he asked, gesturing to the kitchen.  
  
"No, I'm okay," I answered. Good old Luke. Food was the one thing that he could relate to.  
  
"I read your book, you know. And I actually subscribe to the Sunday New York Times now!" Luke said with a smirk.  
  
"Huh," I answered, with joy in my heart. If Luke read my book, that means that Lorelai has read my book, that means that SHE read my book. Oh God!  
  
"I'm really proud of you, boy, you've come a long way," he added.  
  
"Yeah. Well, Luke, you had a lot to do with it. I'm sorry for what happened. I hope you know that," I said sincerely.  
  
"Yeah. I know, you did what you had to do," he paused. "I guess you know, um, that she's here," he said slowly, checking my profile for a reaction.  
  
"Yeah, I figured," I answered, hoping that my expression wasn't betraying me. It's been a while since I've felt a need to use my 'Stars Hollow face'.  
  
"She's doing real good. Graduated with honors from Harvard, working as a political correspondent for CNN in Washington," he said proudly, as if he was describing his own daughter, not his fiancée's daughter. We sat in silence for a minute, drinking our beers, both lost in thought.  
  
"Married?" I finally asked, breaking the silence, finally relieving the pressure of the question that was building up inside of me until I thought I would explode.  
  
"No," he said quietly. More silence. " A couple of boyfriends during college, but nothing serious, now she's too busy with work, or so she says." I nod. More silence. It's now become deafening. "How about you?" Luke asked, pretty much knowing the answer.  
  
"The same, a couple of girls during college at NYU, but nobody stuck around," I answered. More silence.  
  
"I don't think she's ever gotten over you, Jess," Luke stated simply. My heart stopped. Did he just say what I thought he said? He sighed and stared at his beer bottle.  
  
"I don't think I've gotten over her, either," I answered, surprised to hear myself say it out loud. I've never said out loud before. I didn't want to believe it, but here it is. It's out there now. Luke just nodded and looked at me sympathetically. We both finished off our beers.  
  
"So...how about we all it a night, huh? I put a light on up there for you and cleaned up a little. We can get you fitted for a tux tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Sounds good. 'Nite, Luke," I said, picking up my bag as I headed towards the apartment steps. Luke threw the two bottles in the garbage and headed out the front door, locking it on the way out. I stood at the bottom of the stairs. Okay, deep breath. I climbed the stairs slowly, laughing at myself for being so melancholy. I walked into the apartment and noticed the light next to Luke's bed was on. I looked around. Most of Luke's stuff was gone. I guess it was at Lorelai's now that he lived there. I glanced over to my old bed. There was a pillow and a stack of sheets on it, but the bed was stripped. I looked over and saw that Luke had made his bed, even turned down the sheets back. I smiled at that. He knew. He knew I couldn't sleep in that bed. Or on that couch. Wow. I didn't give Luke as much credit as he deserved. I kicked off my shoes and stripped down to my boxers. I took my toiletry bag into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, then turned off the lights and climbed into bed.  
  
I lay there, wide-eyed, listening to the absolute silence that is Stars Hollow at night. The next few days are going to be pretty interesting, to say the least. It sure isn't going to be like the week I had originally planned when I was at the airport with a drink and a book a few short hours ago...  
  
End of Chapter Two. 


	3. The Road Less Traveled Chapter Three

SPOILERS - None. SUMMARY - Same as the other chapters DISCLAIMER - The WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino, et al owns it all. *************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Chapter Three  
  
I had tossed and turned most of the night. I woke up and wondered where the hell I was. Or more like WHEN the hell I was. Was I 18 again? Was Luke going to yell up the stairs, "Jess! Get up and get your ass down here!" to wake me out of a sound sleep? Wait. The familiar sounds and smells were all there. But this was 2008, not 2003. I'm an adult now. I don't have to work downstairs. "Oh, shit!" I said out loud, to no one. I jumped out of bed and rushed over to my garment bag, pulling my computer out and set it on the kitchen table. I completely forgot to send my last article to my editor and he wanted it by 9:00 am this morning. I looked at the clock over the sink. It was 6:15 am. Thank GOD for time zone changes and jet lag. I quickly read through my article, then plugged into the phone outlet to send it off. Whew. I sent the file with a short note to my editor telling him that I'd be out of town for a few days.  
  
Bill was always cool about that, as long as I got my articles in on time and went wherever he felt like sending me. Which was fine, since I didn't care where I went, as long as someone else was paying for it. I thought of the only assignment I fought him on. He wanted me to go to Fez. SHE wanted to go there, she talked about going there all the time. I didn't want to go there. I didn't want to go somewhere she had been. Hell, I wouldn't even go anywhere near New Haven since Yale was there. I didn't know that she changed her mind and went to Harvard. I wonder if she decided to run away, just like I did. I wonder about a lot of things. I just hope that some of my questions will finally get answers. I showered and dressed, making a mental note that I'll either have to do laundry today or buy some new clothes. I looked in my old dresser. I don't know why. Luke had sent me everything after I left. But there it was. My Metallica t-shirt. She had borrowed it once, then she took to sleeping in it. Wow, I totally forgot about that. She had washed it and folded it neatly in the drawer. No note, just the shirt. I wonder why Luke didn't send it to me?  
  
I shook out a pair of khakis that didn't look too bad, and threw on a polo shirt. I hesitated, thinking how funny it would be to see Luke's face if I went downstairs wearing that shirt. He always hated that shirt. But that was the old me. I came downstairs around 7:30 and scared the crap out of Luke. He stopped short as I came through the curtain. "Jeez!" he commented, looking at his watch.  
  
"Time zones," I answered, not sure if he understood what I meant, but I didn't care. I sat down at the counter and he walked over and poured me a cup of coffee.  
  
"Want anything?" Luke pulled out his order pad.  
  
"Sure, pancakes sound good," I said, wondering to myself, when was the last time I had pancakes? Was it in Berlin, at that monastery-like hotel? Huh. I can't remember. At least I know I wouldn't run into the Gilmore girls at this hour. I'm SURE that hasn't changed. Luke brought me my pancakes with a side of bacon. "Uh, Luke? I don't eat meat anymore," I said with an apologetic look.  
  
"Oh. Sorry! No problem!" he said taking the plate away. He brought it back looking pretty pleased with himself. "There ya go," he said putting it in front of me. I was just about to make a smart-ass comment about how HE didn't cause my vegetarianism when the door jingled.  
  
"Oh, good! I heard you were here!" came a booming voice. My shoulders rose towards my ears in reaction to the sound of his voice. How the hell did anyone know I was here? I got here at 11 last night! "Welcome back to Stars Hollow, Jess, we're so happy to have you here!" Luke looked at him like a deer in headlights, his mouth hung open. I looked at look with amusement before turning to see Taylor Doose standing before me, with a wide smile and outstretched arms. "So good to see you!" he gushed.  
  
"Since when?" I asked, giving him as much of my 18-year old bad-ass attitude as I could remember.  
  
"Oh, you!" he said brushing off the comment. "You helped put this town on the map! Your book was on the Stars Hollow best-seller list for a year!" he gushed. Huh. It was on the New York Time's best-seller fiction list for two. "So what brings you to our little hamlet, needed to get away from the big apple?" he asked enthusiastically. She called it the big apple when she skipped school to see me. And I teased her about it. All things said or done bring me back to her.  
  
"Well, Uncle Luke is finally getting married and I thought it would be a good time to let him know how much I appreciated what he did for me," I stated simply. Luke cleared his throat. I looked at him and he almost looked choked up. He quickly averted his eyes from mine and darted into the kitchen. Great, I lost my only buffer from Taylor.  
  
"Well, lookey here!" came yet another booming voice as the door flew open. "My, my, you look good enough to eat!" squealed Miss Patty. My, how things never change. Except she seemed to move faster than I remember, or maybe my reflexes aren't like they used to be. Before I could even register it, she had pulled me into a bearhug, my face smashed against her ample bosom, her hands running down my back and heading south.  
  
"Enough!" I said a little more loudly than I expected to, pulling out of her death-grip before her hands got to my ass. She made a pouty face. "So good to SEE you, dear!" she said with a wink, heading towards a table to sit with Taylor. Taylor just rolled his eyes at her. I turned to see Luke peeking out of the kitchen to see if the coast was clear.  
  
"Taylor and Miss Patty?" I mouthed to him. He made a face.  
  
"Yeah," he mouthed back and nodded in disgust.  
  
"Ew," I said, turning back to my pancakes, suddenly not as hungry as I was before. I pulled out my wallet and Luke waved me off, as usual.  
  
"Go. It's on me," he said. I double-checked that I had my journal in my back pocket and headed out the door.  
  
I had bought a new blank journal to start my next book at the airport. I just didn't know where to begin. My feet led me exactly where I thought they would. The bridge. It looked the same. I sat down with my legs dangling over the side and pulled out my journal and pen. If I could just push out the memories from this place, I might find some inspiration to start this novel! My mind couldn't focus. I sat there looking at the blank page for an hour, the only words I managed to write were 'For Rory'. I set the journal and pen along side me and layed back on the bridge with a sigh. I closed my eyes. Before I knew it I was fast asleep.  
  
I woke up a few hours later, shocked by how easy it was to sleep on the hard wood bridge. I sat up and wiped the sleep out of my eyes and checked my watch. 11:30! Geez, I've been asleep here for three hours! I reached over for my journal and noticed that the pen wasn't on top of it like I had left it. It was inside the journal, marking a page. I held my breath as I opened to that page.  
  
Hey Dodger,  
  
How surprised was I to see you sleeping on our bridge? Luke told me you were in town and I knew that this would be the only place you could go to  
get away from Taylor (me too!)  
  
Sleep well, Dodger. I'll see you soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Rory  
  
My eyes couldn't believe it. She was here. And she wrote in my journal. She didn't wake me. Well, she always did have that quiet-walk thing going - she said she learned it from Lane. Huh.  
  
I wonder what happened to Lane. She was a great drummer, I hope she kept that up. I wonder if her mom found out and sent her away or something. She and Dave seemed to have a great relationship. We were all supposed to go out some time. To the prom, too. Until I screwed that up.  
  
I can't believe she was here. She watched me sleep. I reread the note. She called me Dodger! That must mean that she doesn't hate me!  
  
Sleep well, she said. The only way that could be is if you were in my arms, Rory!  
  
I had to catch my breath. Maybe this could be my second chance. I can make things right this time, I thought. I ran all the way back to Luke's, bursting through the door, through the curtain and up the stairs.  
  
"Jess! What the?" was all I heard out of Luke before I slammed the door.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Where's the fire? Why is Jess running? 


	4. The Road Less Traveled Chapter Four

SPOILERS - None. SUMMARY - Same as the other chapters DISCLAIMER - The WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino, et al owns it all. *************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Chapter Four  
  
I ran to my garment bag and dumped out everything that was in it. I had a dark gray suit, a white dress shirt, gym clothes, a couple of Henley shirts, boxers, a pair of jeans. I gathered up all the washable stuff and tossed them in the washing machine. Fortunately, Luke had detergent since he still washes his aprons and stuff here. The suit reeked of cigarette smoke from the cocktail party I had been to a few days ago in London. I grabbed the suit, tie and dress shirt and stuffed them in a bag. There must be a one-hour dry cleaner nearby, maybe in Hartford. Oh, and Luke wanted me to get fitted for a tux. Maybe that'll be in Hartford too. Then I can hit the mall and buy some clothes. When did I become such a spaz? I'm running around this apartment like a lunatic. No - more like a guy in love, I corrected myself. I waited for the wash to be done and moved it over the dryer, then grabbed my rental car keys and dry cleaning bag and headed down the stairs.  
  
The diner was busy with the regular lunch crowd. I looked around. I didn't see her. I walked over to Luke, who was shuttling food between the kitchen and the tables. "Hey Luke, do you have the address of the tux place? I want to do some shopping and I'll take care of that as well," I said quickly.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I wrote it down and left it over there," he motioned to the cash register. I walked behind the register and felt a rush of memories wash over me. I shook them off and found the slip of paper. Lorelai had written the address of the place on her trademark Garfield stationary. Good, the place was in Hartford. I quickly grabbed the paper and stuffed it in my pocket.  
  
"I'll see you later," I said and rushed out the door to my car. I dropped my suit and shirt at a one-hour place along the way, then stopped at the tux store for my fitting. The tux that they fitted me for was nice. Basic black, very James Bond. The storeowner seemed less than thrilled to have to do such a rush job, his demeanor changed when I bought six dress shirts from him.  
  
I stopped at a restaurant nearby to have some lunch. As I sat with my drink waiting for my entrée, I found it funny that I never seem to have any problem being by myself. I'm by myself almost all the time. I wonder how I'd feel if that changed. What if something happens with me and Rory? I wouldn't be alone anymore. Or would that drive me crazy? Huh. I never really thought about it until now. Being with someone all the time hadn't really been an issue for the past five years.  
  
I drove over to the mall and found a Gap and bought a couple pairs of khakis and another pair of jeans. I bought some groceries, a six-pack of beer and a nice bottle of wine, then swung by the dry cleaners on the way back and picked up my suit and headed back to Stars Hollow.  
  
I got back to the diner and dragged my package in. Luke looked up from the newspaper. "Need some help?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, there's more in the car, thanks," I answered, gesturing over my shoulder with my eyes.  
  
"Oh, okay," he jumped up and went out to the car and grabbed my dry cleaning and the bag with the groceries in it. He came up the stairs into the apartment and set the bag down on the kitchen table, and hung the dry cleaning on the bathroom door. "So. You bought some clothes?" he asked looking at all the bags, a little surprised. He was probably wondering how long I was going to be sticking around.  
  
"Yeah, well, I was coming back from a short assignment when I got the inspiration to come here, so I didn't have much with me," I said as I grabbed the pile of clean clothes from the dryer and started to fold them and put them in the dresser. My eyes fell on the t-shirt in the drawer again and I looked at Luke. He averted his eyes from me.  
  
"She gave that to me about a year ago," he said quietly, shuffling his feet and sticking his hands in his pockets, understanding what my expression was asking. Wow, she's been holding on to it for it for four years. "I wasn't sure where you were living, so I kinda just left it there. I was actually going to give it to Liz this weekend when she comes here for the wedding." he said and his eyes flashed, realizing that he hadn't told me that.  
  
"Lizzie is coming to Stars Hollow?" I asked in amazement. She hadn't been back here since her parents died as far as I knew. I was shocked.  
  
"Yeah, she wanted to see her little brother get married finally," he chuckled. I never saw him as a little brother. Certainly not to Lizzie. And he was more like a dad to me than Jimmy ever was, even though he tried to make up for that when I was in California. I'd been in touch again with Lizzie ever since I came back to New York to go to Columbia. She seems to have gotten her act together finally. I actually lived back in the old apartment for the first year of school before I found my own place. She was still not like a mother, more like a roommate, but she never asked me to pay any rent, which was good, because I didn't have much money to spend. I didn't really see that much of her, actually, she worked nights and I was in school during the days and worked as a proofreader for the Daily News at night. Jimmy also helped me with my tuition, which was something I never expected, but appreciated. So I guess both of my parents helped me with my college education, I would have never expected that in a million years. And I'm sure that if I had bothered to keep in touch with Luke, he would have helped me too. Geez, I'm embarrassed about how ungrateful I've been.  
  
Luke brought me out of my haze by clearing his throat. "Um, you don't have to worry about Liz staying here, I got her a room at the inn," he looked over and saw that I had slept in his old bed instead of my bed and nodded in understanding.  
  
"Oh, okay," I answered.  
  
"So, do you want to do something tonight? Lorelai's having her bachelorette party tonight, so I thought maybe we could go have a couple beers or something? Ceasar's going to close for me." I pictured Lorelai, Rory and Sookie at a men's strip club. It made me laugh.  
  
"Sounds good. So, strip club? After all, it's your bachelor party," I said with a smirk. Luke narrowed his eyes at me.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's totally my style," he snorted. "Plus, Lorelai would know the second I stepped into a place like that. She's got some kind of radar on me. I was thinking more like a sports bar in Hartford," he added.  
  
"Sounds good. I'm going to try to get some work done," I gestured to the computer sitting next to the groceries.  
  
"Okay, then, I'll leave you alone. How about I yell up for you around 7?" he asked, turning to leave.  
  
"Sure, I'll be ready, if you want I'll drive. After all, it's your big night."  
  
He smiled. "Thanks. Hey, would you mind if Jackson and Randy came along? They're my groomsmen, so, I guess I should."  
  
"No problem. The car's plenty big for everyone. Just have them all meet us here," I said unloading the groceries into the fridge.  
  
"Okay, see ya at 7," he said and closed the door behind him.  
  
I sat down and opened my laptop. I stared at the journal. I was completely blank. Unable to write a word. I needed my muse to inspire me to write. I couldn't seem to gather the courage to go to her house, though. I rummage in my bag until I found my copy of "Moveable Feast". I flopped down on the bed with a heavy sigh and starting reading.  
  
END OF CHAPTER FOUR.  
  
Next up - Luke's bachelor party. When will Jess ever get to see Rory? And what will happen when they finally see each other again? Stay tuned. 


	5. The Road Less Traveled Chapter Five

SPOILERS - None. SUMMARY - Same as the other chapters DISCLAIMER - The WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino, et al owns it all. *************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Chapter Five  
  
I showered and shaved and got ready for the bachelor party. When I came downstairs at 7:00, the diner was pretty busy. I instinctively grabbed the coffee pot and walked around, refilling cups. Luke walked into the diner dressed very similar to what I was wearing - a blue oxford shirt and khakis. He smirked when he saw me.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" he smiled. I looked down at my hand holding the pot of coffee. I laughed.  
  
"Huh. I have NO idea, it just sorta happened," I smirked, shaking my head in disbelief at what I had done, and put the coffee pot back on the burner. Just then Jackson came into the diner.  
  
"Hey guys, ready to go?" he said a little too enthusiastically.  
  
"Whoa there, bucko, hold your horses, we're still waiting for Randy," Luke commented then turned to me. "This is the first time he's been out since the baby was born, so he's a little antsy," he smiled.  
  
"Am not!" Jackson replied, but laughed because he knew it was true. Randy walked in just as Luke was going to rebut his comment.  
  
"Dude!" Randy said with open arms and he and Luke bear-hugged. "It's great to see you!"  
  
"Same here, Randy, it seems like it's been a really long time, I wish you didn't move to Maine!" Luke said, looking uncharacteristically happy. "Oh, Randy, this is my nephew Jess, and this is my friend Jackson," Luke said introducing us. We all did a round of hand-shaking. "Randy is my oldest friend, we ran track together at Stars Hollow High," he said proudly.  
  
"Yeah, and we also got into plenty of trouble around here, too!" Randy said with a laugh.  
  
"Really? I'd like to hear all about this, Randy," I said raising my eyebrow to Luke.  
  
"He doesn't need to hear any of it," Luke said gruffly to Randy.  
  
"Uh, oh, sore subject? Jess, I could tell you stories about this one," he patted Luke on the back as they all left the diner and headed for the rental car. Luke narrowed his eyes at him. "What's the matter, Luke? You don't want Jess to know that you were about as much of a troublemaker at 17 than he was?" he laughed.  
  
"You did NOT hear that," Luke said sternly to Jess.  
  
"Hear what, Uncle Luke? That I'm a chip off the old block?" I teased, starting the engine. "By the way, where the hell am I going to, anyway?"  
  
"Just head towards Hartford," Luke laughed, punching Randy in the arm, and the two starting wrestling like little kids in the back seat.  
  
"You two better calm down or I'll have to pull this car over!" I yelled, amused at Luke's behavior. I can't wait until these guys have some drinks, they are going to be a riot! Jackson turned around to face them.  
  
"Listen to your father, boys, you don't want him to pull this car over, no do you?" Jackson said in a high-pitched feminine voice. Everyone cracked up laughing. It was nice to see Luke so relaxed for a change.  
  
Jackson directed me where to go and we ended up at a place called the Sports Zone. Figures. The place was nice, with televisions all around the walls showing every imaginable sport. We got a booth and settled in with a pitcher of beer. I had decided on the ride there to just have one beer and then just watch the guys get drunk. Strange that I would end up being the designated driver, but someone had to do it, and these guys look like they need to let loose a little.  
  
The waitresses were all wearing low cut half-shirt football jerseys and short-shorts, like they do at Hooters. This didn't go unnoticed by Jackson. "Jackson, you look like you've seen your first vegetable!" Luke laughed and everyone followed his eyes to the waitress he was watching.  
  
"Hey, no picking on me! I've been trapped in my house for months! You can't blame a guy for looking!" he laughed.  
  
We ordered a ton of food and it seemed like the pitchers of beer were emptying faster than the waitresses could fill them at our table. The place was really crowded for a Monday night, but hey, Monday night football, so go figure. We stayed there until 1:00 am. Poor Luke, he was trashed. I told him that I'd open the diner tomorrow so he could sleep it off, and he gladly accepted. The rowdiness subsided, as we got closer to Stars Hollow. I dropped Jackson off at his house, Randy at the Inn, then Luke at Lorelai's. Her jeep was in the driveway, so their night had probably already ended. The light in her bedroom was off, she's probably already sleeping. I wish I could see that. Luke gave me a drunken hug and staggered up the steps to the house. I shook my head and laughed at how funny he looked, so unlike him to be out of control. Maybe I should have offered to help him into the house. Then I could have peeked into her room to see her.  
  
I parked the car on the side street along the diner and went in the back entrance to the dark apartment. I flicked the light on over the kitchen table and threw my keys on it. My journal was gone. How weird is that? I looked around quickly and spotted it on Luke's old bed. I don't remember carrying it over to Luke's bed. I had brought my book there earlier, but not the journal.  
  
I walked over and looked at it, almost afraid to touch it. A pen was stuck in the book again. HER. She was here! I opened the book up to the page that was marked with the pen.  
  
Hey Dodger -  
  
I can't believe this journal is still empty! I was hoping to get a preview of another best-seller! So, out painting the town red with the boys tonight, huh? I hope you don't stay out too late. Get some rest. See you soon.  
  
Love, Rory  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes. She was up here. Looking around, nosing around in my stuff probably. 'See you soon,' she had said. Christ, I've been here for almost 2 days now and haven't seen her. She knew I was out, that's why she did it. But what if I decided not to go? I smiled at that thought. Maybe it would have been she and I in that bed and not just my journal. I set the book down and walked over to my old dresser. I opened the drawer and the Metallica t-shirt was gone. I smiled. She took it back. She wanted something of mine. Huh. I stripped down to my boxers and brushed my teeth and slipped into bed. I re-read her note one more time, relishing the thought that she was nearby. Part of me wanted to run to her house and tap on her window like I used to so long ago. Then I remembered that I promised to open the diner for Luke tomorrow. That means getting up at 4:45. I need the few hours sleep that I can manage to get, so I decided that seeing her would just have to wait another day. I laid back and closed my eyes and feel sound asleep until the alarm blared at me a few hours later.  
  
I got up and showered, putting on a Henley shirt and a pair of jeans. I went downstairs and turned the lights on, unlocked the door, turned the sign over to open, then started the coffee and got the kitchen up and running. It was amazing that I was able to do it on autopilot, as if I had only done it yesterday or something. Around 6:30 I was finishing taking the chairs off the tables and setting them properly when John, Luke's new cook, came in and was startled to see me standing in the kitchen. "Hey, you must be John, I'm Jess - Luke's nephew. Luke had a bit of a rough night at his bachelor party so I offered to open for him, while he sleeps it off," I explained.  
  
"Oh, okay, well nice to meet you Jess, I guess I'll just get started then," he said wrapping an apron around his waist and firing up the stove. He looked around. "You really know what you're doing around here, you're ahead of where Luke usually is in the set up process by now. So, you want something before the crowd starts coming in?" he added. Nice guy.  
  
"Nah, I'll just make myself some toast," I said, leaving him to the kitchen duties. "Anyway, I think Luke's starting to slow down in his old age," I called out over my shoulder as I poured myself a cup of coffee. "Hey John, want some coffee?" I added.  
  
"Sure," he answered. I poured him a cup and brought it into the kitchen. When I walked back out to the counter it hit me how at home I felt there. As if I had never left. Maybe there was a story in me about this experience. Huh.  
  
"John, I'll be right back," I called to him and ran upstairs. I picked up the journal and pen and ran back downstairs. Of course, as soon as I had walked away, Kirk came into the diner and sat at the counter. He was just sitting there, twiddling his thumbs. "Hey, Kirk, coffee?" I asked as I set the journal down next to the register.  
  
"Oh! Jess! Um, hello! Um, sure, coffee would be great. Where's Luke?" he stared at me intensely.  
  
"Geez, Kirk, relax. I'm here for Luke's wedding this weekend. We had his bachelor party last night and he's sleeping it off, so I offered to help him out," I said pouring his coffee.  
  
"You know, I've asked Luke a number of times if he would consider hiring me and he's turned me down every time. This would be an excellent example of a time when he could have taken advantage of my skills to his benefit," he rambled.  
  
"But Kirk, I'm here. And I already know what to do," I said rolling my eyes, not wanting to continue this conversation for another second. He started to open his mouth in rebuttal.  
  
"Kirk! Do you know what you want to eat?" I huffed. I sounded a little too much like Luke at that moment. Scary.  
  
"Sausage and cheddar omelet, rye toast," he said quickly, sensing that I was getting annoyed with him. So much for him getting his life together. He was exactly the same as when I left. He may actually be even more pathetic than I had thought he would be at this point. I mean, he would actually WANT to work for Luke. Luke had no patience with that man.  
  
The breakfast rush went by quickly. My head would snap up every time I heard that bell ring, but no Rory.  
  
Luke staggered into the diner around 10:30, looking tired, but not as hung over as I had expected him to. "Jess, I can't thank you enough for opening for me," he said wearily as I finished bussing the last breakfast table. I went to the register, untying my apron as I got there and put the order slips in a pile as Luke put his apron on and grabbed a fresh order pack. "Consider yourself relieved," he said with a nod.  
  
"Aye, aye, captain," I said with a salute. I grabbed my journal and headed out the door moving with alacrity straight to the bridge. Something told me that she'll be there this time. And this time I won't be asleep when she appears.  
  
End of chapter five.  
  
A/N: Thank you all for the terrific reviews - I'm glad you're enjoying my story! I'm on a roll with this one, I seem to have no problem cranking out the chapters. Let me know what you think should happen next! 


	6. The Road Less Traveled Chapter Six

SPOILERS - None. SUMMARY - Same as the other chapters DISCLAIMER - The WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino, et al owns it all.  
  
WARNING: MAJOR FLUFFINESS AHEAD.proceed at your own risk!  
  
*************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Chapter Six  
  
I sat down at the bridge and started to write, suddenly inspired. I'll write a semi-autobiographical story about a bad boy from the big city who finds himself living a small-town life. I could write about Rory. She could read about how I felt about her. All the things I could never say to her in person. I was writing furiously when the sounds of footsteps on the bridge broke me from my concentration.  
  
"Hey Dodger, don't let me stop you, you look to be on a roll there," said a familiar voice. My heart stopped. I smirked and slowly lifted my head to look at her. She was as gorgeous as ever. Her hair was cut shorter, so that it just touched the tops of her shoulders. Other than that, she looked exactly the same as my dreams of her. She sat down next to me with her legs dangling close to the water, as were mine. "So, how have you been?" she asked, clasping her hands in front of her.  
  
"Good, I've been good," I answered, nodding. No! I haven't been good! Okay, professionally I'm doing fine, but I need you! I need you more than oxygen! Jesus! Tell her that, will you?! There's nothing worst that the internal voice when it decides to switch on and fight with your outer- personna.  
  
"That's good. You look great. I'm glad you came for mom and Luke's wedding," she said awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah, it was a last minute thing," I said and hesitated. "But I'm glad I'm here, too." I paused. "I even opened up the diner for Luke this morning," I said with amusement.  
  
"I heard! Wow, that must have been like deja-vu all over again, huh?" she smiled at me. My heart soared.  
  
"Yeah. This whole place is like deja-vu," I said. We sat quietly for a moment. "Rory, look, I wanted to call you, um, I wanted to tell you." I stopped. She looked up from staring at her hands in her lap and met my eyes. They were filled with tears. My fear was reaching an apex. I know this look. It either means she is going to lash out at me or crumble into sobs. I could never tell which one. I couldn't blame her if she lashed out at me, but I don't want her to cry either. Geez, come on, say it, you want to say it, say it. "I.I.I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I've missed you, I miss you very much," I said, turning slightly and gently taking her hands into mine. Damn you! Why didn't you tell her that you still loved her? Come on Jess, tell her! Tell her! My mind was whirling. I just couldn't get my mouth to say it.  
  
She broke her hands from mine and wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly, crying into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and held her, moving closer until we were completely touching. Neither of us said anything. I just sat and held her while she quietly cried. I decided to wait until she was all cried-out and then she would want to talk. We sat there, holding each other, for a long time. I rested my chin on the top of her head and closed my eyes. This isn't how I wanted this to happen. I wanted it to be like when I showed up at the wedding, when she was happy to see me. And she kissed me. I wanted to kiss her. I desperately wanted to lift her chin and kiss her lips. I felt like a drowning man gasping for air.  
  
I felt her breaking away from me slightly, catching her breath. I smoothed her hair, stroking the side of her face with my thumb, searching her eyes. Her eyes stared back, rimmed with red, but still beautiful. "You left me," she stated quietly.  
  
"Yeah," I said back quietly.  
  
"I hated you for that, you know," she tried to say back strongly.  
  
"I figured you would."  
  
"But your book. The dedication. To me. I understood, then. I understood why you did what you did," she said, lightly touching my cheek with her fingers.  
  
"I was hoping you'd forgive me. For everything," I said trying to smile but failing.  
  
"I do forgive you, Jess," she said, and I couldn't wait a second longer. I reached for her, pressing my lips against hers, one hand on either side of her face. She wrapped her arms around my back and returned the kiss. Our lips parted as the kiss deepened, her hands ran up and down my back, sending chills all through me. I wanted to lay her back on this bridge and make love to her. All of the emotion and passion that I had been holding inside of me, holding and waiting to give to her and her alone, was rising to the surface. I wanted to touch her, to taste her, to be with her. There was nowhere in the world I would rather be in that moment but right there, no amount of money or fame or success would be able to come close to the way I was feeling.  
  
She broke the kiss, both of us gasping for breath. I felt lightheaded, as though I might pass out. Only Rory could make me feel so out of control, so out of touch with that side of me that is always holding back. "I have to go," she said suddenly, starting to get up.  
  
"Rory." I said questionably, feeling that deja-vu again. If she tells me not to tell anyone what just happened, I swear I'll jump off this bridge and try to drown myself. Ha, the water is 3 feet deep, not likely I would drown. But it would be pretty dramatic, I guess.  
  
"I have to think about all of this, um, I'll talk to you later, Jess," she said, her forehead furrowed, quickly turning and running back towards her house.  
  
What was there to think about? In my mind, the world was right again. I had Rory, we are together, like it should be. Why is she so conflicted? Is there another guy? I laid back on the planks of the bridge, begging for sleep to overtake me. I suddenly craved a cigarette, something I haven't had for years.  
  
I sighed. She ran away from me. Again.  
  
*******************************  
  
END OF CHAPTER SIX  
  
Ah, fluffiness has left the building. Why did she run? What will Jess do to make things right? What does Luke have to say about it? Or Lorelai? Stay tuned. 


	7. The Road Less Traveled Chapter Seven

SPOILERS - None. SUMMARY - Same as the other chapters DISCLAIMER - The WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino, et al owns it all.  
  
*************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
I stayed on the bridge for a long time that day. I had lay there with my hands behind my head, staring at the clouds. I closed my eyes, trying to sleep, to no avail. What should I do? Should I go to her house and pound on her door until she tells me that she feels the same way that I do? Frustrated with myself, I got up, grabbed my journal (I was no longer inspired to write) and headed back to the diner. I walked quickly through the place and headed up the stairs to the apartment. Luke saw the look on my face and immediately knew that I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone. At least he still recognized that look.  
  
I threw my journal on the kitchen table and flopped down on the bed. God, why doesn't anything work out for me? I suddenly had the urge to cry. To cry for all the times I didn't cry, when I probably should have cried. I had held her, I kissed her and now I feel like I lost her. The tears began to fall without restraint.  
  
"Jess?" I heard Luke call from the other side of the office door. He knocked. I sat up, cleared my throat and wiped my eyes. I went to the door and opened it.  
  
"Yeah?" I said, quickly turning to hide my face from him. I don't need him to see that I was crying. I'm supposed to be the tough one, the one who doesn't do things like cry. I walked over to the fridge and took out a beer, opened it, and downed half of it in one shot. I kept my back to him.  
  
"I, uh, thought you might be hungry, I brought you up a portobello burger, I'll just leave it, uh, here on the table, if you're interested," he said quietly. Damn, he saw it. He knows. "If you want to talk, Jess, I'm here," he said. He hesitated for a moment before quietly closing the door behind him.  
  
I sat at the table staring at the burger. Thanks, Luke. I have to remember to thank him later, when I'm more in a mood to talk. I sat there most of the afternoon in silence. I finished the burger and fries at some point. I really don't remember even eating it, I was so lost in thought. I went to the throw out my empty beer bottles and noticed that it was already getting dark outside. Huh. "To hell with it," I said aloud to no one. I turned off the light and stripped out of my clothes and climbed into bed. I didn't even look to see what time it was. I didn't really care. I just wanted this day to be over with.  
  
I woke up with a start. The apartment was dark. But I had that strange feeling that there was someone else in the room with me. I started to reach over for the light next to the bed. "Jess, it's me," a soft voice came from behind me, and I felt a hand on my extended arm. I jumped.  
  
"What the?" I turned over in the bed towards the voice.  
  
"Shhh." Rory said, pushing me back on the pillow, covering my mouth with hers. She had been lying next to me on the bed. I wonder how long she had been there. Her hands were on my chest, still holding me down. I reached for her, wrapping my arms around her, pulling her on top of me, deepening the kiss. She moaned. It was like music to my ears. My tongue begged entry and she obliged, and we hungrily kissed. I wanted her more than life itself. I went hard against her, my erection obvious against the thin material of my boxers, and she reacted by grinding herself against me, eliciting a moan from both of us. My hands caressed her back, wanting to touch every inch of her.  
  
My mind was swimming again. I was confused. I had been asleep a minute ago, depressed by the thought that she didn't want to be with me. And now here she was, in the apartment, in the bed with me, wanting me. Something felt really wrong about it. This time it was my turn to push back, as I broke the kiss.  
  
"Rory, wait," I said breathlessly.  
  
"I missed you so much," she whispered, kissing my neck, running her hands across my bare chest.  
  
I lay my head back. It felt so good. It should be so easy to just.take her, like so many women I've had. But this wasn't just any woman. It wasn't me just screwing someone to feel good for a little while. This is the woman that I've been in love with for the past six years. A person who I've hurt. This is the person who I wanted to win back and never leave again. I needed to know where we stand. I couldn't let something like this happen between us, only to have her run away from me like she did on the bridge. I put my hands on her face and brought it up to look at me. In the darkness I could barely see her.  
  
"Rory, listen, I want you, I want this, but this isn't right, it's been five years, we should talk about this, about us," I stated as simply as I could, without giving my feelings away too much. She sighed and rolled onto her back on the bed. "Rory? What are you thinking about?" I asked, concerned. I didn't want her to cry again. I didn't want to cause that. I propped up on an elbow facing her.  
  
She turned on her side and mirrored my body position. "Why did you come here?" she asked. I wasn't sure how to answer that. Shit, time to lay the cards on the table, stop playing games.  
  
"It's kind of a long story. Well, I was sitting in the airport bar Sunday night, reading. Having a drink. And I couldn't stop thinking about you, wondering where you were, what you were doing. And I just picked up and came here. I didn't know what I'd find. I figured that Luke would know and tell me how you were doing. I didn't expect that you would be here. I had no idea that this was when Luke and Lorelai were getting married. I just..I don't know, I wanted to be here, the place you loved, the place where I fell for you. I was so tired, I guess I just wanted to stop fighting it," I suddenly felt choked up. Shit, I can't cry. Not again. This is crazy. She stroked my cheek with her fingertip.  
  
"Fighting it? Fighting what?" she asked, sounding confused.  
  
I laughed. "What I'm always fighting, my feelings, of course."  
  
"Oh," she said as if she knew what I was talking about.  
  
"All these years have passed already. And I swore to myself when I left you five years ago that once I got my shit together that I would find you, beg you to forgive me, and try to win your heart. But I was afraid. Afraid that you hated me, that you forgot me, that you found someone else. I didn't even try to find you. But I didn't stop thinking about you for one minute. I never stopped caring about you," I said honestly. It felt so good to finally get that off my chest, to tell her.  
  
"I did hate you for a while," she said quietly. "But I never stopped caring about you. I wanted you to come back to me, but you never did."  
  
"I came back for you now, that is, if you'll have me," I answered, holding my breath while waiting for her response.  
  
"Promise me you won't run away again?" she said, and I could hear the smile in her voice.  
  
"I'll promise if you do," I answered and kissed her.  
  
"Sounds good, Dodger. So do you wanna.continue where we left off?"  
  
I could almost hear her blushing. Same old Rory. "Don't you have to go home?" I asked. I completely forgot that she was now 23 years old. It felt like we were both 17, skirting around Luke and Lorelai's curfews. Rory laughed.  
  
"Well, no, mom doesn't hold me to a curfew anymore, silly. Anyways, she knows that I'm here with you. So does Luke."  
  
"Huh. And they're okay with it?" I asked, completely surprised. Lorelai was never fond of me, it must have been Luke's influence.  
  
"They encouraged me to come here tonight!" she said cynically.  
  
"Huh."  
  
"So?" she asked again.  
  
"Let's just get some sleep now. Tomorrow, however, is another day," I said and kissed her sweetly.  
  
"Okay," she said as she got out of bed and padded to the bathroom. I heard her wash her face. She came back out and she had stripped down to her panties. Even in the faint light of the streetlight shining through the window, she looked beautiful.  
  
She climbed into the bed and I wrapped my arms around her.  
  
"Goodnight, Dodger," she said, her head buried in my neck.  
  
"Goodnight, Princess,' I answered, gently caressing her back. I had my Rory. Nothing could hold me back now.  
  
*********************** End of Chapter 7  
  
Wow, it's hard to not do their reunion non-fluffy..but then again, we haven't heard those 3 little words from either of them yet, have we??? And how many people don't believe that Jess would say no to Rory's advances? Remember, he's supposed to be mature now, not totally driven by teenage hormones..hee! 


	8. The Road Less Traveled Chapter Eight

SPOILERS - None. SUMMARY - Same as the other chapters DISCLAIMER - The WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino, et al owns it all.  
  
*************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
I woke up the next morning with the sunlight streaming in the apartment and Rory in my arms. I couldn't believe it was really happening. My sleeping angel.  
  
We made love the entire morning. Now, I've read books where authors write about having sex and say it was like 'a religious experience'. I always laughed at that. The sex I've had in my life has been just that. Sex. Pleasure. But what I had with Rory was something more. I felt whole, complete, with her. It wasn't just about pleasure, it was about the connection, the feeling that we are the only two people in the world, and that's all that matters.  
  
We were both lying in bed, exhausted, staring at the ceiling, lost in thought.  
  
I've never felt so great in my life. I realized that I could spend the rest of my life feeling this way. And it scares me to death. What if she doesn't feel the same way? Will I get restless? What if I run again? What if she runs from me? What on earth am I going to do? My head was starting to hurt. Rory turned on her side and ran her index finger along my frown line, imitating the serious face I was making.  
  
"What's the matter, boy? Sick of me already?" she teased in a British accent, sounding like Wendy in Peter Pan.  
  
"That will NEVER happen, Rory, I think you know that," I smirked back, turning on my side to face her. I traced her face with my finger. She kissed my finger as it traced across her lips.  
  
"Yooooo hooooo!" Lorelai's voice came booming up the stairs and she loudly stomped up them. Both Rory and I jumped out of habit when we heard it. We then looked at each other and laughed out loud, realizing that we were adults now, we didn't need to run and hide from her.  
  
"Did you lock the door behind you?" I asked, my eyes wide.  
  
"Are you crazy? Of course I did! I didn't want interruptions from my nosey mother or your nosey uncle. Anyway, I figured if I locked the door, it wouldn't be as easy for you to run away from me last night if you didn't want me here," she smiled.  
  
"Remind me to buy a box of nails so I can lock us IN here together and those crazies OUT!" I smiled.  
  
"Uh, guys, are you decent? Ha! What am I saying of course you aren't! Dirty!" Lorelai ranted outside the door to the apartment. Rory jumped up and threw on one of my dress shirts and padded over to the door, wrapping it around her. She opened it slightly to see her mother's smiling face.  
  
"Good morning, sunshine! Or should I say afternoon?" she winked, exaggerating the motion.  
  
"Mom!" Rory blushed.  
  
I pulled on my boxers and my jeans and walked across the apartment to get a glass of juice.  
  
"'Morning, Jess!" Lorelai said loudly as she saw me walking across the room. Rory relented and opened the door so that Lorelai could enter. "So, how are. things?" she asked, looking between the both of us. Rory blushed even harder.  
  
"Fine, thanks, how about you?" I asked, trying to be non-chalant. I handed a glass of juice to Rory and took a sip of my own.  
  
"Oh, good, real good, good. Um, Luke was wondering if you guys wanted some breakfast? Or, well, lunch?" she said, looking at her watch, suddenly acting a little uncomfortable with the situation.  
  
"Lunch would be great, mom!" Rory said quickly, looking around for her clothes. "Um, tell Luke we'll be down in a few minutes, okay?"  
  
"Sure, hon, we'll be downstairs," Lorelai answered and retreated down the stairs.  
  
We both looked at each other for a moment. "Huh, that was weird," I finally said, throwing on my Metallica t-shirt. She smiled when she saw it.  
  
"Yeah, weird. It's not like she didn't think that we." she trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, but." I couldn't seem to finish my thought. What was Lorelai expecting to find anyway? Did Rory tell her that she was going to come over and yell at me? Or that she was going to wait on the stairs to the diner for me? Or did she come to her and say, 'oh, see you later mom, I'm going to sneak into Luke's old apartment and seduce my ex-boyfriend to have sex with me - see you tomorrow?' That didn't seem like something she would even talk about, none the less DO. But she did that. She broke into the apartment and climbed into bed with me, without me knowing. Oh god, she DID want this to happen, didn't she? I was totally confused.  
  
Rory ran into the bathroom to brush her hair and get dressed, while I sat at the kitchen table lost in thought. It's amazing how this place can turn me back into that 17-year old who was failing at life, who had no self- confidence, who was afraid to let anyone close to him. I was successful now, not a failure. I was a confident person, at least to most people who know me. I have got to get out of this town, something. I'm confident in New York. I'm confident when I'm traveling all over the world. Why do I turn into mush when I get to this dumb little town? Why am I scared to death?  
  
"Jess? Are you coming?" she asked as she walked out of the bathroom, back in her jeans and t-shirt. She looked at me with concern. She could always tell when I was having a tug-of-war with the thoughts in my head.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I'll be right down, you go ahead," I said, getting up. She came over and kissed me, throwing her arms around me for a long hug.  
  
"Don't be too long!" she said with a quick kiss and quickly ran down the stairs. I smiled. There's one thing that hasn't changed - her need for constant food intake. I don't know how she does it, she eats like a pig and looks like a model. Good genetics.  
  
I ran a comb through my hair and splashed some water on my face. I looked at myself in the mirror, at first trying to determine if I needed to shave, but then I saw something else. There was something different in my eyes. That cold, hard person that I had become over the years wasn't there any more. And that scared the shit out of me too. I had a picture in my mind of a cartoon I saw once - I think it was that one where bugs bunny races the tortoise - and he yanked the shell right off the poor bugger. That's about what I was feeling - like I was totally exposed, my shell had been removed. I haven't felt this way for a long, long time. And although completely unfamiliar, it didn't seem so bad after all.  
  
Now I just had to go about what I had been thinking all along. Find a way to tell Rory how I feel about her.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..  
  
End of chapter 8 


	9. The Road Less Traveled Chapter Nine

SPOILERS - None. SUMMARY - Same as the other chapters DISCLAIMER - The WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino, et al owns it all.  
  
*************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Chapter Nine (Thursday)  
  
I came down the stairs and sat at the table with Lorelai and Rory, pretty much being ignored with their incessant chatting about this and that, what they still had to do for the wedding on Saturday, the honeymoon, etcetera. I sat there and ate my toast, stealing glances every now and then with Rory. It made me smile, something the people of Stars Hollow have never seen much of. I just can't believe I'm here with her. It felt a little strange to be sitting at a table with them, with Luke buzzing around the diner. I had the inclination to get up and refill coffees again, but I pushed it back. I don't need to get into that habit again, or Luke will start to expect it. My cell phone rang and Lorelai made an extra big deal of pointing that out to Luke, to which Luke responded by pointing to the phone and the door. I walked outside to take the call. Rory threw me a pouty look. I wonder if she thinks it might be a girlfriend.  
  
"Hello, Jess Mariano," I answered.  
  
"Hey Jess, it's Bill. How's small town life?" my boss was in a good mood. Good.  
  
"Pretty great, actually. What's up?" I asked. I had a feeling that he had another assignment for me.  
  
"Great, huh? You'll have to tell me all about it! Your last story was awesome. It'll be in next Sunday's issue. So, speaking of Sunday." he trailed off.  
  
"Where are you sending me to now, Bill?" Silence. He cleared his throat. Aha, I knew it.  
  
"I know that you hate these assignments, but." he started.  
  
"Oh geez, please Bill, not another fluff piece. Can't you send me to check out the tourism in Vietnam or something?" I interrupted.  
  
"Sorry, Jess. But it's for the Magazine this time. They're devoting an entire magazine to the allure of getting married in the islands. So we've got you booked on a flight to St. Lucia on Sunday night and we've got some couples for you to follow around and talk to, sorry, pal, I know you hate these lovesick puppy stories, but you're my best person. I'll email you with the flight and hotel information and the background on the people you'll be talking to." he went on and on, but I stopped listening. Suddenly, the idea of going to St. Lucia didn't sound so terrible. It didn't sound terrible at all. Especially if I had someone special to share it with. I stood there, leaning against the town's one and only traffic light, with a smile on my face. I looked into the window and saw that Rory was staring at me with her head tilted, as if trying to deduce who I was talking to by my facial expression. Lorelai waved her hand in front of her face to try to get her attention, then turned to see what she was looking at. Lorelai gave a short wave and turned to continue her conversation with Rory.  
  
"Jess? Jess? Are you even listening to me?" Bill broke me out of my daydream.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that, Bill. You were saying?" I covered.  
  
"I just wanted to say sorry for the short notice, but you know how it is here, um."  
  
"Bill? I might take someone with me on this one. Would that be a problem?" I asked.  
  
"Someone? Care to dish?" he asked. I hated it when he went all 'Sex and the City' on me. He was a funny guy, but sometimes I just wanted to smack him.  
  
"An old flame. Rekindled, I think. Let me call you back, okay?" I said and I could almost hear his smile over the phone.  
  
"I'm glad to hear it, kid. You've been alone for too long now, call me back," he said, and the call was disconnected.  
  
I flipped the phone shut and shoved it back in my pocket. Huh. I had so many things going through my mind, I didn't know where to start. Just then, Rory and Lorelai came bounding out the door, Rory came up to me and put her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist.  
  
"So, who is she?" she said with a smartass face.  
  
'Wouldn't you like to know?" I said and kissed her. She dropped her arms from around my neck and tried to pull away, but I held onto her.  
  
"Well, yeah, maybe I WOULD like to know," she said with a pouty face. She didn't have Lorelai's patented look down, but she was getting better at it.  
  
"Bill," I stated simply.  
  
"Your girlfriend's name is Bill? Jess, is there something you need to tell me?" she said with a smile.  
  
"No, my boss's name is Bill. He was calling to tell me that my last story will be in this Sunday's paper and to talk about my next assignment." I drifted off. I wasn't ready to tell her where it was. She looked a little down.  
  
"Oh," she looked down. "Do you have to go soon? Where are you being sent to?" she looked up at me hopefully, as if she were wishing I'd tell her I was being sent to Washington DC, where she's living these days.  
  
"Um, no, he told me he'd send me the info in an email," I said. I didn't lie, he did say he'd send me the information on email, so I didn't need to feel guilty about not telling her I knew.  
  
"Rory! Let's move it!" Lorelai shouted from the jeep.  
  
"Oh, duty calls, we're picking up the flowers and table favors today," she said giving me a quick kiss.  
  
"Okay, then, I guess I'll see you later?"  
  
"Dinner? You and me?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure, let's get out of this town, though, okay?"  
  
"Sounds good. See ya later, Jess!" she said waving off and getting into the jeep.  
  
"Bye," I waved back.  
  
I rushed into the diner and spotted Luke in the storeroom.  
  
"Luke! Where are you going on your honeymoon?" I asked quickly.  
  
"Geez! Why the hell do you want to know? I don't know, one of the islands in the Carribean. Why?" he said, surprised that I was asking him.  
  
"Which island?" I asked again.  
  
"I don't know, I've got the brochures behind the counter, though," he answered, setting down the box he was unloading and heading for the register. "Here, Barbados, we're going to one of those couples' resorts," he pointed to the brochure.  
  
"Great!" I answered, knowing that St. Lucia and Barbados were very close to each other. A short boat or plane ride away.  
  
"Why do you want to know, anyway?" Luke asked, curious at my excitement about his and Lorelai's honeymoon.  
  
"How about Lorelai's engagement ring? Where did you get her ring?" I asked, the gears in my head spinning out of control.  
  
"What? What is going on Jess? What are you.wait! Are you? You're kidding!" Luke said, his face brightening up considerably when he figured it out.  
  
"Yeah, my next assignment is down there, I have to fly to St. Lucia on Sunday night to do a piece on people who go to the islands to get married! And, well, I don't know, I just suddenly had this thought that I'd really like to go there with Rory, and then I thought, maybe this would be a great time, and, I don't know, do you think she'd even consider it? And if she said yes, you both won't be too far away, and you can take a boat or a plane and be our witnesses!" I rambled. I think it's the first time in my life I've rambled. I didn't like it much.  
  
"Whoa there! You're squirming! You must be serious about this! I don't know if she'll say yes or not, but I've got a feeling that she might if you ask her. That would be so great, Jess, I don't know what to say." Luke said, getting sentimental.  
  
"Well you can start by telling me where you got Lorelai's ring? I know they have the exact same taste in jewelry, so that would be a good place to start."  
  
"Oh, yeah! It's actually a little antique store in New Haven that she and Rory found when they were looking at Yale. I've got the address at Lorelai's. If you watch the diner, I'll run home and get it for you," he said with enthusiasm.  
  
"That would be great. I'll watch the place. I want to go there today."  
  
"When are you going to ask her?" he asked, untying his apron.  
  
"I don't know, maybe tomorrow night at the rehearsal dinner? I mean, I don't want to ask her on Saturday, that's YOUR special day, and Sunday will be too late to ask since I'll have to book the tickets in the next day or so. So, tomorrow night?" I asked him, looking for approval.  
  
"That would be perfect! We're having the dinner at Sookie and Jackson's, so it will be great!" he said heading for the door. He stopped and turned when his hand reached the knob. "I'm proud of you, Jess, you're doing the right thing," he said thoughtfully.  
  
"Thanks, it took me long enough," I said, waving him off. He rushed out the door to the get the antique store address.  
  
END OF CHAPTER NINE. Next up: Lorelai interrogates Luke about his suspicious behavior, Jess goes shopping, Rory sadly wonders how long she'll be able to keep Jess this time. 


	10. The Road Less Traveled Chapter Ten

SPOILERS - None. SUMMARY - Same as the other chapters DISCLAIMER - The WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino, et al owns it all.  
  
A/N: Thank you to CSK8-20 and Smile for your great reviews - they keep me going! To JessNRory2003: yup, the ring means a proposal is coming! Sorry for the long, long chapter - but I love to keep people in suspense!  
  
*************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Chapter Ten (Still Thursday)  
  
Luke rushed into the diner holding out the little slip of paper, completely out of breath. I grabbed it, ran upstairs to get my wallet and a couple cds for the drive and was out the door. Luke flashed me a smile and a wave as I ran to my car. I drove the 2½ hours to New Haven deep in thought with the music blasting. I drove around the town a little before stumbling upon the store that Luke had written down for me. I found a place to park and wandered through the store, first drawn to the collection of antique books that lined the walls. I could just picture Rory dragging Lorelai into the store once she saw the books from the window, and Rory would run to the books while Lorelai would instinctively head for the jewelry. It made me smile.  
  
I looked over the spines and a particular old book caught my eye. "From This Day Forward" - it was a collection of poems reflecting on a person's wedding day. This was perfect. I went over to the jewelry counter and an old gentleman came over to help me. For such a small place, they had a large selection of engagement rings. I found a gorgeous art deco style ring with a large diamond and two beautiful blue sapphires on either side. They were as blue as her eyes and I knew that it would be perfect. I had the book wrapped, but kept the ring in its box as is. I paid for the book and the ring and made my way back to Stars Hollow, excited about my acquisition.  
  
  
  
I got back to the diner around 6 and quickly scanned the place.  
  
"Nope, they were here but went back to the house. Rory said to pick her up at 7. So, did you get it?" he said excited.  
  
"Yup, come with me to the storage room and I'll show you," I said, looking around. It would only take one person in Stars Hollow to see that ring and the whole town would know about it.  
  
"Wow! That's really nice!" Luke gushed. "The sapphires are as blue as her eyes!"  
  
"Yeah, that's why I liked it," I smirked, feeling pretty happy with myself.  
  
"It's going to be hard to keep the secret for another day, you know, Lorelai has a sixth sense about this kind of stuff. Before I proposed, she decided she needed to 'clean' [air quotes] the apartment upstairs, but all I found was that she rummaged through my dresser and all my cabinets looking for the ring!" Luke laughed at the memory.  
  
"So where'd you hide it?" I just had to know. I was sure it would be a classic Luke maneuver.  
  
"I put it in the lettuce crisper in the fridge," he laughed. "I knew she wouldn't go anywhere near it!" We both laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm going to get ready for our date, and find a good hiding spot," I winked to Luke as I headed out of the storeroom and up the apartment stairs. I looked around and decided to shove the book and ring down into the bottom of my computer bag. No one would ever look there for it. I showered quickly and changed into my suit with one of my new shirts and ties. I was fortunate enough to be able to avoid Miss Patty who rushed towards me as I came out from the curtain. Luke intercepted her with a piece of 'complimentary' cheesecake. I gave Luke a grateful look and bolted out the door.  
  
I pulled into the familiar driveway and climbed the stairs, barely having the opportunity to ring the bell before the door flew open. "Jess!" Rory said excitedly, throwing her arms around me and kissing me. I almost took a step back from the shock of it, but instead stepped into the kiss and wrapped my arms around her.  
  
"Hey Rory," I said after we broke the kiss.  
  
"I missed you," she said quietly.  
  
"But you saw me a couple of hours ago," I said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, well, it felt like a long time ago," she replied.  
  
"Well, I missed you too. You're pretty habit forming," I smirked. I kissed her again. "So, you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, just let me grab my purse," she darted inside and came right back out. "Bye mom, I'll see you.um.later!" she yelled upstairs before she came back out on the porch. I smiled. She sounded unsure about that later, I wonder if she plans on staying in the apartment with me tonight.  
  
"Have fun!" Lorelai shouted back from the upstairs bedroom.  
  
We walked out to the car and pulled out of the driveway. "So, where do you want to go?" I asked.  
  
"Rudolfo's in Woodbury?" she suggested.  
  
"As you wish," I answered with a smirk, then turned to see her smile back at me.  
  
"You remember," she blushed.  
  
"Of course I remember, I remember lots of things," I smiled and looked back to the road. She flipped through the CD's that were sitting in the console and put one in. We enjoyed a comfortable silence. It was so nice to have that again. So many women I've gone out with have felt the need to fill every single minute of space with their yammering about something. But not Rory. She was like me, comfortable with silence. That always surprised me, since her mother was the exact opposite, but then again, maybe that was why she was like that in the first place - her mother probably never let her get a word in edgewise. Huh.  
  
We got to the restaurant and were seated immediately, which was a good thing, since that place usually gets busy on Thursday nights.  
  
"Can I order a bottle of wine for us?" I asked. Rory raised an eyebrow. "What? Hey, you know, I've become a lot more cultured in the last five years. Well, okay, in the last year at least. Having to travel around so much, go to fancy hotels, attend fancy events, it starts to rub off on you eventually," I explained, looking over the wine list.  
  
She smiled. "Sure, please order. I like chardonnay," she put her hand on mine. I looked up from the list and our eyes searched each other for a moment. I suddenly wished that I had the ring and the book with me. This would have been the perfect moment to ask her. Damn!  
  
The waiter cleared his throat, breaking the spell. "Oh, sorry, we'll have the Didier Dagueneu Pur Sang Pouilly Fume, I stammered, still caught up in Rory's eyes.  
  
"VERY good sir, I'll bring it immediately," the waiter took the wine list out of my hands and left.  
  
"So, what did you do today?" Rory asked.  
  
I held my breath. "Not much, did some work, some reading, went for a drive, just hung out," I felt terrible lying to her, well, the drive wasn't, but it was for a good reason.  
  
"Oh, it sounds like you had a much more relaxing day than I did! All the running around, and they didn't get the right color flowers, and my mom just spazzed out at one point - thank GOD Luke sent me on this road trip with a thermos of his coffee! It was the only way to talk her off the ledge!" We both laughed.  
  
The waiter brought the wine and I tasted it, then he poured the glasses for us both. "Are we celebrating an occasion tonight?" he asked politely. I look at her and she smiled. Damn! Another perfect moment to ask her. It would have been great to say, 'yeah, I'm asking her to marry me tonight' - that would have been so good!  
  
"We've been apart for five years and we're now together again, so I guess you could say that we're celebrating tonight," I said, not taking my eyes off of her.  
  
"Well, very good. I'll give you some time with your menus," he said and quietly left.  
  
"So what do we drink to?" Rory asked.  
  
"World peace? To your mom and Luke's happy marriage? To...um, us?" I said, gazing into her eyes with affection.  
  
"To all three," she said defiantly, holding her glass to mine.  
  
"To all of our wishes and dreams," I said back, clinking her glass and taking another sip.  
  
"Oh my god, this is great!" Rory exclaimed. Yeah, I know. Someday I'll tell her how many European babes I was able to bed with that wine. Or should she ever know about that? Suddenly I had a major guilt trip. I don't know why. She knows that I haven't been 'without', so why do I feel weird about this? Why do I feel such a need to give her my 'confession' about the women I've been with? I certainly don't want to hear about the guys she's been with, that would just about kill me. She's looking at me again with that face. "What are you thinking about?" she asks, so innocently it makes me smile.  
  
"Just my dreams," I said, hoping that she would be happy with that answer. Oh geez, who am I talking to, she won't be happy with that answer!  
  
"What are your dreams?" she asked, turning into reporter mode.  
  
"Well, Christianne..." I laughed. "I think I'll tell you about all of my dreams tomorrow. Don't ask, it's something I'm writing and I still need to work on," I said. She grinned.  
  
"Okay, dreams are revealed tomorrow. When?"  
  
"At the rehearsal dinner. I promise. I'll have it done by then," I smirked at her.  
  
The waiter came back and took our order. We both ordered the pasta primavera, with the bruschetta appetizer. We were so in sync it was scary.  
  
"Okay, so you're dodging the last question big time, dodger. So tell me, I'm the one who always wanted to travel the world, and you're the one who did it. Where have you been? What is you favorite place?"  
  
That's the toughest question to give to her. "I don't know. I like a lot of places. London is great, Berlin kicks ass, Japan is amazing, Australia is wild, I don't know, it seems like everyplace I go always brings me back to Stars Hollow. And how lame is that? My boss thinks it makes my writing more unique, since I'm not giving it a 'New York' attitude. But I don't know, it's always a matter of comparing your most happy place versus what you're looking at," I tried to explain.  
  
"Have you been to Fez? Because I still haven't been there. I mean, my mom and I did go to Europe after I graduated from Chilton, but I never made it to Fez. Have you been there?" she asked.  
  
I laughed. "Actually, that's the only assignment I have ever turned down at the Times. I just couldn't go. I guess I thought I'd be haunted with memories of you being there. I thought that you would have gone there already, you always talked about it," I said, surprised that she hadn't been there.  
  
"Wow. You turned down Fez because of me. I'm sorry..." she said sadly.  
  
"Oh stop! I'm allowed to turn down one at least, geez, I'm like a trained dog at the Times. I go wherever Bill tells me to go, whenever, whatever, I drop what I'm doing and just go, I'm his dream writer!" I laughed at how pathetic I sounded to myself.  
  
The bruschetta arrived and we busied ourselves with it.  
  
"So how is Lane? What is she doing?" I asked between bites.  
  
"She's really good. Got through that horrid seventh day Adventist college and she's now working in Boston as a music teacher."  
  
"Wow, that sounds great! How about Dave? Did that work out?"  
  
"Yeah, they're still good. They're even living together. But of course, Mama Kim doesn't know that. It's pretty funny to hear what she has to go through when her parents visit her. Fortunately for her, they don't go to Boston that much, so it's good." She paused for a minute and I opened my mouth to ask another question and she interrupted me and answered it. "The band broke up, but they started a new one, and do that on the weekends." I laughed.  
  
"Hey, you're not supposed to answer a question until I actually ask it," I said with a smile. Damn! There's another moment that I could have asked her! How weird is this night going to get?  
  
Our entrees arrived and we dug into them. "The food is so great here," Rory said between mouthfuls.  
  
"Yeah, it always was good. It rivals some of the places I've eaten in Italy, actually," I said and really didn't like that I felt like I was bragging.  
  
Suddenly my cell phone rang. "Sorry," I said pulling it out. "Jess Mariano."  
  
"Jess! It's Luke. Can you talk? Don't let Rory know it's me," he said in a hushed tone.  
  
"Uh, yeah, hang on a sec," I put my hand over the phone. "I'm sorry, I have to take this, it's my publisher, I'll be right back," I said quickly and left the table, heading outside the restaurant.  
  
"What's up?" I asked.  
  
"It's Lorelai. She's onto me. What should I do?" he said in a panicked voice.  
  
"What did you tell her?" I asked, my voice tinged with anger.  
  
"Nothing! I swear! But she asked me where you were today, and I told her I didn't know, that you were just hanging out, and then she started badgering me, saying that I was making 'the face' that I make when I know something that she doesn't know, and that I'm keeping a secret from her, and that husbands shouldn't keep things from their wives, and." he ranted.  
  
"Luke, chill! First of all, you aren't her husband yet. Second of all, just change the subject! Tell her that I was up in the apartment all day and I was probably watching TV. She'll shut up about it eventually," I tried to say calmly. But then again, this was Lorelai. She doesn't shut up about anything. "Luke, just don't tell her, please."  
  
"Okay, I'll try to change the subject, okay, I can do that," he rambled.  
  
"Nothing like some good loving to shut a woman up, right Luke?" I laughed. He snorted in reply.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"See ya. And don't tell her!" I said and hung up the phone.  
  
"Something wrong?" Rory asked as I sat down.  
  
"Nah. They're just bugging me about my next book."  
  
"Ah, you mean the one you haven't even started?" she smiled at me.  
  
"Actually, I did start it, I started writing it right before you came to see me on the bridge on Tuesday," I stated.  
  
"Really? Can I read it?" she asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"No way! I never let anyone read a work in progress," I said, but I knew she'd get it out of me. She made a pouty face. "Oh, all right, maybe a few pages," I conceded. She clapped her hands in excitement.  
  
"Let's go back to your apartment and read!" she said with enthusiasm.  
  
"Don't you want dessert? Coffee?" I asked.  
  
"We can get it at Luke's! Please?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," I answered, signaling the waiter for the check.  
  
END OF CHAPTER TEN  
  
.to be continued 


	11. The Road Less Traveled Chapter Eleven

SORRY FOLKS FOR THIS FORMATTING PROBLEMS!!! Between ffnet being down and the screwy problem with my computer, whew! Again, my apologies.  
  
SPOILERS - None. SUMMARY - Same as the other chapters DISCLAIMER - The WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino, et al owns it all.  
  
A/N: Thank you Jade for your review of each chapter (and support!) and also to Lily Moon for your inspiring reviews! And Smile - have I told you lately that I love you??  
  
This will be a LONG chapter, since you all want this proposal to finally happen!!!!  
  
*************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Chapter Eleven (Yup, still Thursday)  
  
"Pie, please!" Rory said, hopping onto the stool next to her mother. Luke brought two pieces of pie and two cups of coffee over to us. Lorelai made a face at him.  
  
"Oh, come on, you've already had two pieces of pie! You're going to eat me out of business!" he grunted.  
  
"Dirty!" Lorelai said, flashing him a smile. Luke just shrugged his shoulders and went to get another slice of pie for her. "So, Jess, what did you do today?" she asked, looking at me suspiciously. Luke's mouth hung open in panic and his eyes got wide as he looked between her and me.  
  
"Nothing, really. Just hung out in the apartment, watched TV, answered some emails. Just took it easy. It's a nice change of pace to just chill out for a day after doing so much traveling," I said casually.  
  
"Hmm," was Lorelai's only response. She obviously didn't believe me either. She looked at Rory, who just looked back at her curiously and shook her head.  
  
Rory couldn't resist. "Why? Did one of Babette's gnomes disappear again?" she grinned. Both Luke and I had to laugh at that.  
  
"No, no, it's nothing, just…nothing. So you didn't take a drive or anything?" I shook my head not. "Okay, then, I'm heading back to the house. Luke, I'll see you soon? Goodnight Jess, goodnight Rory," she said heading out the door.  
  
Rory looked back at Luke. "She was acting really strange. What was that about?"  
  
"Nothing, she must be just thinking about the wedding plans or something, I don't know, she's been weird all night," he stammered.  
  
"Oh, okay. So Jess, can we go upstairs so I can read what you've written so far?" she pleaded.  
  
"You're writing again?" Luke asked, sounding dumbfounded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm starting a new book, I got inspired the other day," I answered shooting a glance at Rory, then getting up off the stool and taking her hand in mine.  
  
"Great! Good night you two," he said as we disappeared up the stairs. I guess he assumed, much like Lorelai did, that Rory wouldn't be coming home tonight, that she'd be staying with me again. And they didn't mind. I could get used to that!  
  
We walked into the apartment and I threw my keys onto the kitchen table, right on top of my computer bag. It was in there. The ring. I took off my suit jacket and hung it on the back of the chair. She walked over and got in front of me, leaning her hands back on the table, right on the bag. I held my breath. I couldn't take my eyes off the bag. "Hey," she said quietly and I broke the stare to look into her eyes.  
  
"Hey," I put my arms around her waist and pulled her to me (away from the bag, the most important thing).  
  
I took her hands in mine. We stood there for a moment, just staring into each other's eyes, no words were spoken. My heart was screaming 'do it! Do it!' but my brain said 'wait until tomorrow!'  
  
"Rory…" I started, wishing the screaming match between my head and heart would stop.  
  
"Yeah?" she said quietly.  
  
"I love you," I said plainly, quietly, never breaking her stare. A wave of panic washed over me. What if she doesn't feel the same way? You're moving too fast! You're pushing her! The first time in your life that you're saying it to someone and you're blowing it!  
  
"I love you too, Jess," she answered almost without hesitation. I smiled back at her, so glad that she felt the same. I just about wanted to cry. She broke her hands from mine and pulled me into a hug. I felt so great, I thought my heart would burst. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.  
  
I took her hand and led her towards the bed. She grabbed my tie and started to undo the knot and I brushed a stray piece of her hair behind her ear.  
  
We slowly undressed each other and lay down in the bed together, holding each other, enjoying just being in each other's presence. We made love and it was even better than before, maybe because of what was said, I don't know. It was amazing. She lay with her head on my chest, my fingers meandering through her hair.  
  
"You do know I didn't say it to get you into bed with me again, right?" I said tentatively.  
  
She picked her head up to look at me and thought for a moment, then smiled. "Well, I did!" she teased, giggling.  
  
"You're terrible!" I said with a laugh flipping her onto her back, covering her with kisses.  
  
"Mmmm, and you're all mine," she said, caressing the side of my face.  
  
"Yeah. I am," I responded. And it felt great.  
  
We fell asleep, both content and feeling like nothing could go wrong. The next morning, I woke up around 8:00 to find the space in the bed next to me empty. I frowned and propped myself up on my elbows to look around the room. There was no sign of her. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Rory awkwardly opened the door carrying a tray of food and coffee. "Awww! You spoiled the surprise!" she said, setting the tray on the bed and giving me a kiss.  
  
"Nice outfit," I said with a smirk. She was wearing my Metallica t-shirt and a pair of my sweatpants and my socks. It was quite a sight. "I bet Luke just loved seeing you in that shirt!" I laughed. But then I remembered that Luke wasn't working today, John was taking over for the next week.  
  
"Hey! I brought you breakfast and you mock my outfit?" she said, twirling around like a model, before climbing back into bed and grabbing her coffee. "I just can't believe that you even OWN sweatpants!" she remarked.  
  
"Well, I've taken up running in the last few years, I try to hit the gyms when I'm traveling. Anyway, why don't you just bring your clothes over here if you're going to be staying with me?" I suggested. Geez, that sounded kind of commitment-like, didn't it?  
  
She lowered her head a little. I could tell that she was thinking about 'after the wedding'. She was probably thinking about me going back to New York and her going back to D.C. I really hadn't thought about it until now. I guess I could move to D.C., it's not like I HAVE to live in New York, I just need to go there to meet with Bill, most of what I do is on the road via email anyway. I don't think Rory can relocate, so it might work out fine. And New York is just a short flight or train ride away from D.C. I'll have to talk to Bill about it, but I'm sure it'll be fine. Wait, I can't have this conversation with him until I've actually asked her to marry me and she says yes. IF she says yes.  
  
"Are you going to eat your breakfast?" she asked, also lost in thought.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry," I said, absently grabbing a slice of toast from the plate. "So what's on the agenda today?" I asked.  
  
"Lots. Getting the flowers all finished. Setting up the tables and chairs and stuff, decorating the inn, picking up the dresses and tuxes, all that stuff. And then there's getting the rehearsal dinner stuff ready, setting up over at Sookie and Jackson's, just lots to do," she said, sounding exhausted by the thought of it. "Fortunately, mom let me make a pretty thorough checklist, so we should have it all under control in no time!" she said triumphantly waving a piece of bacon.  
  
"Well, little-miss-organized, if you need any help with anything, I give you permission to order me around all day, how does that sound?" I said lying back in the bed putting my hands behind my head.  
  
"Ooo! Can I order you to do ANYTHING?" she said suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
"ESPECIALLY THAT!" I laughed, pulling her down to me, kissing her. As I deepened the kiss, she started to pull away.  
  
"Hey, I've got to get ready! If we start this again, you know we won't stop for a long time, and then mom will start pounding on the door and whining, and that would definitely spoil the fun…"  
  
"Okay, okay, I get it," I interrupted with a huff. "How about WE take a shower and get ready?" I asked seductively, climbing out of bed, waving my finger at her to follow me.  
  
"Yeah! I've never done that before!" she answered playfully, pulling off the t-shirt and shimmying out of the sweatpants as she padded over to the bathroom. I followed right behind her and we enjoyed a long, sensual, soapy shower together.  
  
She shut off the blow dryer and waited for me to set my razor down before smacking my ass. "We have got to do THAT more often," she smirked at me in the mirror, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I just smirked back at her and nodded my agreement, then went back to shaving. "You know, I kinda like you scruffy," she said wrapping her arms around me from behind.  
  
"You should have said so before I started shaving, then," I teased. I liked it when Rory was being playful.  
  
"Sorry - hurry up, we have lots of things to do today!" she said excitedly bouncing out of the bathroom. I grinned at my reflection in the mirror. 'Yeah, lots of things are going to happen today,' I thought, noticing that my eyes seem to have a lot more life in them than they did a week ago.  
  
"Listen, why don't you run home and get that mega-list of yours? I'll be ready by the time you get back, eh?" I suggested.  
  
"Okay! Sounds good! I'll be back in a jiffy!" she said quickly kissing me then bounding down the stairs with a burst of energy. I just shook my head and laughed. Same old Rory.  
  
She came back 15 minutes later, completely out of breath, apparently running in both directions. Lorelai and Luke were already at the Dragonfly decorating, so we decided to take on the rehearsal dinner prep at Sookie and Jackson's. We walked over to their house and Rory helped Sookie decorate and cook while I helped Jackson setting up tables and stringing lights on the trees. Around 11 am, Lorelai came roaring up to the house in her jeep. "Hey!" she called out, and we all turned to see her jumping out of the car and heading for them. "Okay, major flower crisis! Help, please!" Rory ran over to her.  
  
"What flower crisis?" she asked.  
  
"Can you come to the inn for a while to help me?" Lorelai said, out of breath.  
  
Rory looked at me questionably and I shrugged my shoulders as if to say 'whatever'. Hell, there was plenty of work still to be done here. "Okay, I'll be back in a little while," she said giving me a kiss.  
  
"See you later, I love you," I said as she ran toward the jeep.  
  
"Love you too!" she called out, getting in.  
  
"Okay, did I just hear what I thought I heard??" I heard Lorelai say with surprise. Rory said something back to her with a wide smile and they both squealed loudly and hugged each other. Oh geez, here it starts. "Bye, Jessie-poo!" Lorelai shouted out with a wave. Rory smacked her arm. Then they were off.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight, I came over to Jackson. "I have to run a quick errand, I'll be back in a half hour or so, don't tell Sookie,"  
  
"Okay, I'll see you in a few," he said and went back to work.  
  
I walked back to the diner and dug the book out of the computer bag. I took the ring box and slipped it into my suit jacket, taking another look at it before putting it away. I ran down to the bridge and looked around for a spot to stash the book. I put in under the first plank at the entrance to bridge, then made my way back to the house to keep working.  
  
As soon as I got back Sookie made an amazing salad and the three of us had a quick lunch and went back to work.  
  
Lorelai, Luke and Rory came back around 4:30. They all looked exhausted until they had seen what we had done to the place. It looked magical with all the decorating and arranging we had done. "Wow" they all said in unison.  
  
"Wait until later!" Jackson gushed. "It was all Jess's idea!" he added. I rolled my eyes and shoved my hands in my pockets. They all looked at me with surprise.  
  
"It was just something I saw at a wedding in Greece," I said, feeling embarrassed to get all the attention. "So, the party starts when and where?" I tried to change the subject.  
  
Rory chimed right in. "Okay, the rehearsal itself will be at 6:00 at the inn, then we head over here for dinner at 7:00," she said checking over her list.  
  
"Well, then, I'd better get back to the apartment and take a shower. Jackson, don't forget about those timers," I said as I headed down the driveway.  
  
Rory fell in step along side of me. "Can I come along?" she asked sweetly and I put my arm around her.  
  
"I was hoping you would," I smiled. When we got back to the apartment, her suitcase and dresses were all sitting outside the door. I raised my eyebrow at her.  
  
"Oh, we dropped by the house and I figured…" she looked at me hopefully.  
  
"Great, come on," I said grabbing the suitcase as she took the dresses. "Geez, what do you have in here, rocks?" I joked.  
  
We took showers and got dressed. I checked my jacket pocket for what seems like a thousand times. We drove over to the inn and the reverend put everyone through their paces as to where to stand, when to move, etc. When Luke and I were standing with Randy and Jackson at the chuppah, Luke kept grinning at me like the cat that ate the canary. "Will you stop it!?" I warned him.  
  
He just laughed. "When are you going to do it?"  
  
"When we get to Sookie and Jackson's. Now shut up about it, already!" I said again, and he knew that Lorelai would sense there was something going on if she saw his face.  
  
We got through the rehearsal and headed for the dinner. When we pulled up, Rory sucked in her breath. "Oh Jess, it's beautiful!" she said mesmerized. There were tiny white lights everywhere, candles were lit all throughout the yard, and it really did look nice. We got out of the car and went over to the bar that was set up. Kirk was bartending.  
  
"What can I get you?" he asked.  
  
"Champagne sounds good," I said and Rory nodded in agreement. Jackson kicked in the CD player and soon music filled the yard. Luke and Lorelai walked around talking to the guests as Sookie ran from the kitchen to the yard, trying to be both chef and bridesmaid. "Let's take a walk," I said, taking her hand.  
  
"But, the party, um…" she said, looking around, confused.  
  
"They'll be mingling for a little while, come on," I said, leading her off. I caught a glance of Luke who gave raised his glass to me and gave me a nod. Lorelai barreled over to him. Uh oh. He wouldn't be able to get off the hook this time, Lorelai must know something's up. We walked through the town and ended up at the bridge. The lights on the bridge made the dark water sparkle. I stopped mid-span and took her glass from her and set them both down on the bridge. I took both of her hands in mine and we kissed.  
  
"It's such a beautiful night," she sighed as we parted.  
  
"Yeah, it sure is," I replied. "I have something for you," I said mysteriously. She cocked her head at me with curiosity. I walked to the end of the bridge and retrieved the book and handed it to her.  
  
"A book?" she asked with surprise. I stood before her with a nod. I pressed my hand against my jacket pocket for the millionth time to be sure the ring was still there. She untied the bow and ripped the paper off the book. "From This Day Forward," she said reading the cover, she leafed through the pages. "Poems about the wedding day? Shouldn't you be giving this to my mom, not me?" she said, her brows furrowed in confusion.  
  
"No, I wanted to give it to you. Rory, I'm so lucky that I got a second chance to be with you. And I never want to let you go. I never want us to be apart again," I knelt down on one knee. "I love you Rory Gilmore, and I'd like you to be my wife, that is, if you'll have me," I said sincerely and pulled out the ring.  
  
She stood there for a moment, completely stunned. She stared at the box in my hand. She stared at me, frozen. For a moment I thought she was going to turn around and run. "Oh my god!" she squealed. She took the box and opened it and her eyes were wide. I took the book out of her hand and set it on the bridge. "It's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen, oh my god!" she repeated. I smiled, caught up in the moment. She stared at the ring.  
  
"So are you going to answer me, or do I have to stay kneeling here until my leg falls asleep?" I said with both humor and sarcasm.  
  
She reached down for my hands and I stood up. "Yes, yes, yes!! Of course I'll marry you! I love you so much, Jess Mariano!" she said with excitement, pulling me into a hug. I picked her up off her feet and swung her around and we both laughed. When I set her down she brought the box in front of her to look at the ring again. I took the box, removed the ring and took her left hand. I placed the ring on her finger and kissed her hand. Looking up at her, she had tears in her eyes. "I can't believe this is happening, Jess, you're amazing," she said full of emotion.  
  
"No, you're amazing. But I have another surprise, are you ready?" I asked, her eyes grew wider.  
  
"Another surprise?? What?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Well, I told you that I have to leave on Sunday night for my next assignment, right?" she nodded and looked disappointed. "Well, I did know where I was being sent. And I asked my editor if I could bring someone with me, and he didn't have a problem with that." I hesitated and she stomped her foot in impatience. "So, how would you feel about take a few extra days off to go to St. Lucia with me to check out the island weddings scene? We'll only be a few miles from your mom and Luke, as an added incentive," I smiled.  
  
She didn't say anything. "Do you mean…?"  
  
"If you want to. I don't want to rush you into this or anything. We can wait. It's just that I'm going there to do a write up on couples who are going there to get married, and it would definitely put a different slant on it if the writer of the piece was one of them! Plus I already told Luke and they could come and be our witnesses." I paused, picked up the two glasses of champagne and held one out to her. She gulped it down in one swallow. I could tell her mind was whirling as she was trying to process all that was happening. "Rory, I'm sorry to hit you with all of this at once, we can just wait and get married later, it's…"  
  
"Yes! Oh my god, yes!" she interrupted.  
  
"What?" I was surprised by her reaction.  
  
"Jess, this is the most amazing day of my life! I can't believe this. I came here for my mom's wedding, and then you show up out of nowhere, then we, us, then you love me, and now we're going to get married, a few days from now in St. Lucia, I'm…overwhelmed! I guess I never thought I'd see you again. I thought you had forgotten about me. I thought you didn't want me, and then there was that amazing book dedication, but I wasn't sure if you were just being kind, but…"  
  
"Rory," I said with a warning tone, trying to stop the rant.  
  
"Huh?" she broke the rant.  
  
"Shut up and kiss me," I said with a smirk, putting my arms around her. She complied, and we kissed, passionately and deeply, oblivious to the world around us.  
  
"Does my mom know?" she asked suddenly as we broke the kiss.  
  
"I think that she's pried it out of Luke by now," I laughed. "She's been pretty suspicious of me lately, and not in a bad-boy mischief kind-of way," I added.  
  
"Let's go tell her!" she said, picking up the book and taking my hand.  
  
"Okay, Mrs. Mariano-to-be, let's go tell everyone," I said with a wink. She looked at me, beaming.  
  
"I'm going to be Mrs. Mariano!" she said excitedly, breaking into a run, dragging me along behind her, laughing.  
  
…to be continued? Do you want to hear about the reaction at the rehearsal dinner? Luke and Lorelai's wedding? The trip to St. Lucia? The beach wedding? Review and inspire me, please! 


	12. What should I do?

SPOILERS - None. SUMMARY - Same as the other chapters DISCLAIMER - The WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino, et al owns it all.  
  
*************************************************************************** *****************  
  
A/N: Sorry for the new chapter tease, but I wanted to get feedback as to whether or not I should continue? I wasn't sure if anyone was out there even reading my story….please let me know where you'd like this to go! Thanks!!! 


	13. The Road Less Traveled Chapter Twelve

SPOILERS - None. SUMMARY - Same as the other chapters DISCLAIMER - The WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino, et al owns it all.  
  
*************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Chapter Twelve (Friday)  
  
Rory ran back to the house full speed, dragging me behind her. As we got to the lawn and the party, Lorelai burst through the group of people, running towards us at about the same speed we were running towards her.  
  
"Is there something you need to tell Mommy?!" she asked with a wide smile. Rory squealed and held her hand out to show her mother the ring. "Oh my god! That is the most gorgeous ring I've ever seen!" Lorelai squealed, jumping up and down.  
  
"Ahem!" Luke interjected, peeking over Lorelai's shoulder to look at the ring, even though he had already seen it. He reached out and shook my hand, patting my back proudly with his other hand. "Congratulations, Jess, I'm really happy for you," he said with a smile.  
  
"Oh! I mean, besides MY ring, of course!" Lorelai said, giving Rory a huge, over-exaggerated wink.  
  
Rory smiled at me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I just can't believe this is all happening," she said quietly, her eyes sparkling. She hugged me close and layed her head on my chest. I absently kissed the top of her head and wrapped my arms around her protectively, letting out a sigh. Yeah, this was happening really fast.  
  
The news seemed to spread through the group like wildfire, adding to the celebratory nature of the party. It seems that everyone was coming up to us, hugging Rory and shaking my hand. God, I hate getting so much attention, I wish they'd all just go away. But Rory seemed to be beaming in the glow of the attention, so I just stood back and watched her. Fortunately, my cell phone rang to distract me from the throng.  
  
"Jess Mariano," I answered, shooting Rory a wink then walking away from the crowd.  
  
"Hey Jess!" said a familiar voice.  
  
"Christ, Heather, you need to get a life! It's 8:30 on a Friday night, go the hell home!" I said teasing her.  
  
"Yeah, well, if Bill's reporters ever called in with their travel plans, I wouldn't be stuck here until all hours, now would I?" she teased back.  
  
"Oh shit! I'm so sorry. Yes, you'll need to book another ticket for me for Sunday. It's for Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. It'll have to be open ended, though, sorry, I'm not sure when she needs to get home. Oh, and it'll have to be departing Hartford, Connecticut but returning to Dulles for her," I added.  
  
"You owe me, Mariano," she warned.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, well I've owed you since I got there, haven't I? Anyway, get some good seats for Mrs. Mariano-to-be, okay?" I asked.  
  
"What??? You're getting married?? But...um...when? How? When do you have the time to find a wife? I don't have enough time to own a fish!" she laughed.  
  
"The woman I dedicated my book to. I never got over her, and fortunately for me, she never got over me. So here we are, at her mother's wedding rehearsal dinner, and we just got engaged," I told her. I know that telling her is just about like telling something to Miss Patty here in Stars Hollow. I'm sure the entire reporting staff at the Times will know about this within an hour.  
  
"I'm so happy for you! Oh! You better have lots of pictures taken so we can run it in the paper!" she said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, since I like publicity so much," I teased.  
  
"Okay, back to your party, you! I'll make these reservations and email everything to you. Congratulations again, Jess! You really deserve this!!"  
  
"Thanks, Heather. I'll talk to you soon," I said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Old girlfriend?" I heard Rory say as she sauntered up to me.  
  
"Bosses' secretary, sorry. She's booking your flights for St. Lucia. I'm having her book it open-ended to Dulles, is that okay?" I hated to presume, but I had to get that ticket booked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I fly into Dulles, I'll have to check with work on Monday to find out how much time I can take off. How about you?" she asked, suddenly aware that we still live in two different cities.  
  
"I'm flying back on Thursday, back into New York. I need to get my stuff packed up and meet with Bill, make sure he's okay with me living in D.C. instead of New York," I said. She brightened up at that.  
  
It got to be about 11:00 and the party was starting to slow down a little. "Let's go home, Mrs. Mariano," I whispered into Rory's ear after I snuck up behind her while she was in conversation with Sookie. She jumped a little, I'm not sure whether it was from me whispering, hearing 'Mrs. Mariano', or my hands that landed on her waist. She turned and put a hand on the side of my face and gave me a kiss. She ran over to say goodnight to Lorelai and Luke and came back to me, her hair swishing behind her from her excitedness. "Ready?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh yeah," she replied, intertwining our hands as we walked back over to the diner. We got back into the apartment, undressed quickly and got into bed. I turned the light out and layed back with a huge sigh, completely exhausted from all of the emotion of the day. Rory lay down and I wrapped an arm around her. She stretched her arm across my chest, staring at the ring as it sparkled in the glow from the streetlight. I brought my face to hers and kissed her, long and sweet. She snuggled up to me, burying her face in my neck. Life is pretty good.  
  
Saturday  
  
We woke up the same way, completely sore from the awkward position we had been in for so long.  
  
"Geez!" I commented, sitting up and stretching my arms in front of me. Rory eyes fluttered open and she reacted in the same way, stiffly trying to stretch. "Okay, so much for the romantic 'sleep in each other's arms' nonsense anymore!" I said with a smirk.  
  
"I'm with you there!" she commented back with a smile, rolling her neck.  
  
"I think a nice hot shower might get the kinks out. Join me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, holding out my hand.  
  
"Yeah!" she brightened up, running past me and into the bathroom. We took a long, hot shower together, relaxing our muscles and sexually satisfying each other. By the time we were 'finished', our fingers were both getting wrinkled from being exposed to the water for so long. "I hate being all pruny!" she mumbled as she toweled herself off. I smiled to myself. So much for Harvard giving her a proper vocabulary. I decided to keep my mouth shut, though, since I found it so cute.  
  
I left her to dry her hair and do her makeup, quickly running downstairs in my sweats to get some breakfast from John. I came back up and she burst out of the bathroom as soon as the smell of coffee entered the room. Rory and her appetite never ceased to amaze me. But there were so many things about her that amazed me. And now I'd have the rest of my life to be amazed by her. I sat there with a smile on my face at the thought of it.  
  
"What?" she asked, looking up at me from her breakfast plate.  
  
"Nothing," I smirked.  
  
"You aren't going to make a comment on my eating habits, are you?" she grinned.  
  
"Nope," I said with conviction as I finished my toast.  
  
"Good," she answered with a smile.  
  
I put on my tuxedo and she put on a gorgeous light blue dress that matched her eyes and we were ready to go see Luke and Lorelai get married.  
  
We drove over to the inn and laughed as Michel was running around like a crazy person, with Kirk right at his heels, bugging him with questions. "Kirk, if you do not get out of my sight right now, I will kill you!" he said with his thick accent.  
  
"But Lorelai said that I was your assistant today, and I'm assisting you!" Kirk demanded.  
  
"Well, insist me from further away!" he said with a huff, walking off. Both Rory and I shook our heads and laughed.  
  
"I guess I'd better go find mom," Rory said with a pout, running her hands along my suit lapel.  
  
I gave her a little pout back. "Aw, poor Rory, I'll see you in a little while. Don't miss me too much, okay?" I said with a smirk and pulled her to me for a kiss.  
  
"Get a room!" Michel snapped at us, breaking the kiss.  
  
"Well, good thing we're at an inn, then. Can we get a room?" I asked, getting a smack in the arm from Rory.  
  
"See you later," Rory said with a peck on the lips and then she disappeared into the inn.  
  
"Where's Luke?" I asked Michel.  
  
"At the bar," he pointed over to the bar that had been set up near the piano, much like how Sookie's wedding had been set up. The wedding where Rory kissed me for the first time. I walked over to the bar and Luke was standing with Jackson and Randy, a nervous wreck.  
  
"What if I forget the words?" Luke was ranting, the guys were trying to calm him down.  
  
"Luke, relax, it'll be fine, just take a deep breath," Jackson said reassuredly.  
  
I walked behind the bar, since the bartender was nowhere to be found. "Or have a stiff drink," I smirked. All three of them spun around in surprise to see me.  
  
"Jess! Jesus! I didn't think you'd EVER get here!" Luke raved.  
  
"Geez, relax! I'm an HOUR early!" I whined, pouring four shots of tequila. "Okay boys, the man can't drink alone," I said, pushing the glasses toward them. Randy stepped right up and took two glasses, handing one to Luke, who took it with a shaking hand. Jackson looked at the glass warily.  
  
"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Jess," he said with hesitation.  
  
"Oh please, how much do you want to bet that the girls are up there doing the same thing?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "I mean, it's Lorelai!" They all shook their heads yes and laughed. I think we all pictured Lorelai, Rory, Babette and Sookie passing a bottle around. "To the big day," I said raising my glass. The other three raised theirs and we all downed our drinks and laughed. Luke seemed to be a little more calm right away. "See?" I said to Luke.  
  
"Yeah, whew, I do feel a little better. Thanks, Jess, I hope I can do the same for you in a few days," he said with relief.  
  
"Thanks, I don't think I'll need it, but I appreciate the offer," I said with a smile. It's amazing how appreciative I've become in the last few years. And the last few days have changed me even more so, I feel like I'm a member of the family already. A far cry from the days when Rory and I started dating and she was convinced that I was going to corrupt her. Thank God those days are over. At least I hope they are.  
  
A cough interrupted us. "Excuse me, is their room for one more at this little party?" a very distinguished voice boomed.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Gilmore, uh, it's great to see you." Luke stammered, clearly embarrassed. Jackson said hello. That must be Rory's grandfather. I never got to meet him, only his grandmother at that awful dinner when Rory and I fought. Ugh, that damn swan. I hate to even think about that whole week in my life. Luke looked at me with desperation. I poured a shot of tequila and walked around the bar to hand it to him. He took it and made a toasting gesture and downed the glass, setting it down on the bar.  
  
"Excellent method to steady the nerves," he stated simply. "And please, call me Richard. You're family now. [pause] So, Luke, I'm very sorry to have missed the rehearsal and dinner last night," he added.  
  
"Oh, not a problem. Lorelai said you and Emily were coming back from a last-minute trip?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yes, terrible airline, I'll never fly them again. We were supposed to arrive back home in plenty of time, but of course, there had to be delays, ugh! Awful!" he chuckled. There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment. I elbowed Luke.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! You haven't met everyone. You know Jackson, this is my high-school friend Randy Gerber and this is my nephew, Jess Mariano," he explained. "This is Lorelai's father, Richard Gilmore," he added. He shook Randy's hand then mine. He stopped short, obviously trying to recall how he knew my name.  
  
"Jess, do I recall correctly that you dated my granddaughter during your high school days?" he asked with curiosity.  
  
Luke coughed nervously and looked at me. Richard looked at him. "Is there something I should know?" he asked looking between us.  
  
"Well, actually." Luke started to say. But I couldn't let him do it. I'm an adult now, this should come from me.  
  
"Mr. Gilmore," he looked at me oddly.  
  
"Please, call me Richard," he stated.  
  
"Richard. Rory and I are back together again," I started to say. I wasn't sure how to tell the guy that I'm going to marry his granddaughter after dating for a couple days. This was going to be difficult no matter how I said it.  
  
"Oh! Is this a recent thing?" he was obviously confused.  
  
"Very recent, sir," I said respectfully. I wasn't going to get on his good side by being a smart-ass. And I'm sure once Rory's grandmother finds out, there's going to be an argument. I looked to Luke, unsure if I should say any more. Luke closed his eyes and nodded that I should just tell him everything. "As a matter of fact, well, I've asked Rory to marry me," I said nervously.  
  
"What?" he said in shock.  
  
"I've been in love with Rory for a long time, Richard. And she has not stopped loving me either. I thank God that I've been given a second chance to make things right with her. And I plan on doing just that by marrying her," I stated simply.  
  
"My! When did all of this happen?"  
  
"I asked her last night at the party, and she said yes," I smiled, sensing that he was okay with this revelation.  
  
"Wonderful! Well, this is definitely a cause for celebrating, in addition to Lorelai's big day!" he said with a smile, nodding towards the empty glasses. 'Welcome to the family, young man!" he slapped me on the back. I couldn't help but flinch a little. I still can't handle too much physical touching from people, especially people I've just met. I went over and poured another round of tequila shots.  
  
"To Rory and Jess!" Richard said with enthusiasm and we all drank our drinks. Luke shot me a look. I decided not to say anything about us getting married in the next few days. I'm sure that would be a problem.  
  
"I can only hope that it's going this well with the girls, you know?" Luke said with a worried look. "You know that Emily was not too pleased with you that time that you met her," he added. I rolled my eyes, wanting to forget that it ever happened.  
  
"Maybe she forgot," I said.  
  
"Not likely" both Luke and Richard said at the same time. We all started to laugh at that.  
  
The hour went by quickly, and soon we were all standing alongside the chuppah. Rory was beaming as she walked in, her eyes never leaving mine. Her hair was up in a tight bun, with flowers in it, exposing her long neck. She looked like a vision to me. Lorelai wore her hair down, and she looked lovely also. Luke froze when she and her father came down the aisle. I elbowed him to bring him out of his daze.  
  
The ceremony was very romantic. There wasn't a dry eye in the house, including me, unfortunately. I was just happy that it ended so that as we walked back down the aisle I could hold Rory's hand. We ate and danced until late into the night.  
  
When we sat to eat, I realized that I, as best man, hand to give the toast. Oh, shit, I've been so focused on Rory, I hadn't even thought about it. Oh well, I'm a writer, so I just have to do something off the cuff. I stood up and cleared my throat loudly, getting everyone's attention. I raised my glass and sneaked a quick glance at Rory, who was looking up at me with affection. "Everyone! A toast!" the crowd grew quiet, for the first time that evening. "Please raise a glass to Luke and Lorelai. We never thought the day would come. I would like to take a moment to start them on the path to a happy successful union, with just a few thoughts. Always love each other. Always respect each other and always be there for each other. May the best day of the past be the worst day of your future.May you be friends to each other as only lovers can; and may you love each other as only best friends can. For good friends come not with time, but with trust. I'd also like to thank you for honoring me with the role of best man. Luke, you have fought through some tough times with incredible determination and courage and have been successful at everything you have done. You have taught me so many things. In particular you have shown me the determination and motivation required to achieve success. You are the only person in the world who makes me laugh out loud. We have shared some 'special' [air quotes] memories and I'm sure that there will be many more in the future. I look up to you in more ways than you can ever believe. Finally, I can only admire your good taste in women.which brings me to Lorelai.who is as lovely on the inside as on the outside. My wish is for health and happiness to the both of you.Cheers!!!"  
  
"Here, here!" Miss Patty yelled. I looked over to Luke and Lorelai and they were both teary-eyed. Damn, I'm good. Rory dabbed her eyes too. I sat down and Rory put her hand on my leg.  
  
"God, that was beautiful. You should be a writer or something," she grinned and squeezed my leg.  
  
"Huh. Maybe I should try that!" I smirked, and kissed her.  
  
"Hey you two! That's our job here!" Lorelai interjected.  
  
Dinner was fantastic, of course. Sookie was doing double-duty as chef and bridesmaid, which made for some hilarious situations. After dinner, the DJ played a variety of music and Rory and I danced a little, sat out a little, and walked around a little. I had tried to avoid Emily's glaring looks for as long as I could, but she eventually found me when Rory went off with Lorelai to solve a wedding dress train problem.  
  
"So, I understand that you are going to marry my granddaughter," she said stiffly.  
  
"Yes, ma'am, I am," I answered.  
  
"I must tell you that I don't really approve of this, so suddenly you are back in her life and now you are engaged. But I have to respect my granddaughter's wishes so I feel obliged to welcome you to the family," she said and forced a smile.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Gilmore," I answered.  
  
"Emily, please. And Jess." she warned  
  
"No, Emily, I will never hurt her, she means the world to me," I interrupted.  
  
"I can tell that when you two look at each other, Jess. Well, welcome to our family," she said quietly and affectionately squeezed my arm and walked away. Whew. That went a hell of a lot better than I thought.  
  
"Hey you," Rory came over when she saw her grandmother leave me. "How did that go?" she said with concern.  
  
"She welcomed me to the family, so I guess she isn't going to murder me anytime soon, well at least not until we get back from St. Lucia, that is," I smirked.  
  
"Shhhhh!!!!" she hissed, looking around cautiously. I chucked at her concern.  
  
"Let's go home," I said, wrapping my arms around her.  
  
"Mmm, sounds good," she said. "Let's say goodbye to mom and Luke and grandparents," she said, grabbing my hand and leading me over to the group. We said our goodnights and went back to the apartment, where we made love through most of the night. I lay there for hours, thinking about how tomorrow will begin an entire new chapter in my life, starting with the trip to St. Lucia..  
  
.to be continued! Please let me know what you thought of this! Especially Jess's toast. It took me forever to write it! 


	14. The Road Less Traveled Chapter Thirteen

SPOILERS - None. SUMMARY - Same as the other chapters, PG-13 DISCLAIMER - The WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino, et al owns it all. A/N: The Jacuzzi scene with the bubbles really DID happen with me and my husband at a resort! *************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Chapter Thirteen (Sunday)  
  
As we drove to the airport, Rory chattered on and on about the wedding. "It was so magical, the tiny twinkle lights in all the trees, and the white and silver candles! And the fake snow spread around the entrance to the inn was so cute! And the centerpieces with the lights in them! And the cascades of flowers on the chuppah were so great, I'm glad we let Grandma's florist take care of all of that, and mom's dress was so perfect, and you guys looked so great in your black tuxes, and the string quartet was so great - okay, not so great when Drella broke into that Black Sabbath song, but." she gushed. I started to feel guilty that I wouldn't be giving all of that to her, and started to doubt that she actually wanted to get married when we got to the islands.  
  
"Rory, you know we don't have to get married when we get to St. Lucia. We can wait and get married in Stars Hollow." I said, interrupting her rant. "I know that the people in town are important to you, so we can just."  
  
"No, no! Oh, Jess, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like I wanted the same thing, I just meant that it was perfect for them!" she said apologetically.  
  
"Okay, but the offer still stands if you change your mind," I said and reached across to hold her hand as I drove. She held my hand and circled to top of it absently with her thumb.  
  
We turned in the rental car and before you knew it, we were in the air on the way to the islands. As we circled before touching down, Rory turned to me with panic as she saw the beautiful beaches and sparkling blue ocean. "Oh no, I don't even have a bathing suit with me!" she whined. I smiled. Same old Rory.  
  
"Not to worry, that's what stores are for," I laughed. "It's not like I have anything for the islands either. I haven't been home in over a month and last time I checked there weren't too many beaches in London." She looked at me with wide eyes.  
  
"Really? A month? Is that.normal? For you to not been home for a month at a time?" she said cautiously. I could tell she was imagining that I would be disappearing from her for weeks at a time.  
  
I chucked, finding it really sweet that she would miss me like that. "Nah, the most I'm usually away is a week or so per assignment, it just worked out this time with the Europe trip that I was out for longer, and with the unscheduled and unplanned stop in Stars Hollow, it's just been a while since I've been home. No big deal. It's not like it's a home, home. It's more like someplace to store my books and my clothes, that's all. It's not like I've had any reason, or any ONE to come home to, so I think things might change from now on." I said with a smirk, looking lovingly into her eyes.  
  
"Good," she said, kissing me on the cheek and snuggling against my arm. I went to pick up the rental car while Rory waited for our luggage. We drove to the northern end of the island to the Rainbow Hotel, the nicest hotel on the island.  
  
We dropped off our luggage after checking in and drove to the Charles Mall - a sprawling modern complex. I was a little surprised to see a mall on the island, but it had everything we needed. Rory picked out a tropical bikini and teased me mercilessly until I agreed to buy a pair of tropical swim trunks with huge flowers on them. I warned her that I would NOT be wearing those shorts when Luke and Lorelai were around. I could just imagine Luke snorting and making a comment about them. I bought other shorts - khaki and white as well as a couple casual shirts and a pair of boat shoes. Rory came around the corner with a pile of shirts and shorts and three more bathing suits. I just laughed out loud.  
  
"Geez! How long are you going to be here?" I teased. She looked at me sheepishly, but I could tell she had no intention of putting any of her choices back. "Here, give me that," I gestured to the pile and she added it to the pile of clothes that I had picked out.  
  
"Jess, you don't have to pay for me, I do have my own money, too, you know," she teased.  
  
"Not a problem," I winked, and gave the sales clerk my credit card. "But if you have to buy another suitcase to get all your stuff home, that's going to be YOUR problem!" I laughed.  
  
We got back to the hotel and changed into our new clothes. Rory wore her tropical bikini with a sarong skirt, pulling her hair up into a bun with a brightly colored hair clip. I put on a button-up tropical shirt and my khaki shorts, leaving the shirt untucked and unbuttoned. "Ooh, I LIKE the tropical Jess," Rory purred, running her hands over my bare chest, sending chills through me, and getting me aroused.  
  
"Huh," I answered, wrapping my arms around her waist. "So, does this mean you want to stay in the room instead, or are we going to get something to eat?" I smiled and raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Oh, yeah, food!!" she said excitedly, her eyes wide. "Let's go!" she said, grabbing my hand. I had barely enough time to grab the keycard and my wallet and she had me out the door. We went to the poolside tiki bar and sat at a table. I had a salad and Rory had a burger and we both enjoyed one of those quirky tropical drinks that come in a coconut with an umbrella. She seemed to take so much enjoyment from it; I could only laugh when she tucked her drink umbrella into her hair.  
  
"Oh boy," I laughed, rolling my eyes at her and she swatted my arm affectionately. I took her hand and we walked around the pool and headed for the beach area. It was 4:30 and the sun would be setting around 7:00 according to the flyer in our room. We walked along the water's edge, hand in hand, letting the small waves encircle our ankles as we walked, only stopping when Rory would bend over to pick up a seashell.  
  
"This is so perfect here, I can't imagine a nicer place to get married," she turned and smiled at me, encircling her arms around my neck.  
  
"Oh yeah?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her into a long kiss.  
  
"Yeah," she sighed after we broke the kiss, resting her head on my chest, holding me tight. I could only think of that night when we met at the gas station after she went with her mother to Yale. She told me she was glad I didn't smoke the cigarette I had with me. I had said 'oh yeah?' and she said 'yeah' the same way she just did. I got butterflies in my stomach reliving that moment. We were such different people then. Well, I guess you could say that I was definitely a different person back then. We stood there for a few minutes, just holding each other. "Hey, Jess?" she said quietly, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah?" I answered.  
  
"Why don't we go back and get another round of those coconut thingies and come back here and wait for the sun to set?" she said dreamily.  
  
"As you wish," I answered with a nod, drifting back down memory lane to the night we studied, got ice cream and drove around Stars Hollow, wrecked her car. Ugh. Why did I have to think of that? "Why don't you grab a beach towel and get us a good spot? I'll be right back." She went over a grabbed a towel from the bin and headed toward the water's edge. I went back over to the tiki bar and got two more drinks. I came back and sat down on the towel behind her, with my legs on either side of her, handing her the coconut drink and kissing the side of her neck.  
  
"Mmm," she said, taking a sip. I'm not sure if she was moaning over the drink or my lips on her neck. But I didn't care. We were together, sitting on a beach at sunset. I would have never through this day would come. We sat there until the sun had set, then went back to our room to change for dinner. "Oh my god! Look at this Jacuzzi tub!" Rory remarked as she went into the bathroom to freshen her makeup. There was a container of bubble bath on the rim of the tub. "We are definitely going to have to use that later!" she said with excitement.  
  
"You won't get any complaints from me," I commented. It was fun to see someone impressed with a hotel room. I guess I'm pretty jaded from all the traveling that I do. I'd just settle to be in the same place for a while, to actually know where the bathroom is when I wake up in the middle of the night. I never thought I'd feel so road-hard, but I think with the non- stop travel and the emotional roller coaster I've been on the last week, I'm sure that's why I'm not feeling overly enthusiastic. Rory seemed to just brush off my comment without a thought - she probably realizes that I'm not as easily impressed with material things. Which would be right, of course.  
  
We had a quiet dinner in the hotel restaurant, followed by a moonlit walk on the beach. "I wonder if mom and Luke are doing the same thing on their island, right now," Rory said dreamily. I laughed.  
  
"Knowing your mother, she's probably dragging Luke all through the island trying to find a decent cup of coffee," I chuckled. Rory nodded and laughed too.  
  
We went back upstairs and Rory filled the tub with far too many bubbles. I turned the dimmer switch until the room was just barely illuminated, then opened the window. The strains of a steel drum band at the pool drifted into the room, as well as a cool ocean breeze. "That's so nice!" she said, slipping into the warm water, motioning for me to join her. I took my clothes off and joined her in the tub, letting the water and bubbles surround me.  
  
"Rory, be careful," I warned as she hit the jets to the Jacuzzi. Suddenly there were twice as many bubbles in the tub, and they were going over the side, quickly heading out the bathroom towards the carpet in the main bedroom.  
  
"Oops!" she laughed, turning the jets off. "What should we do now?" she started to get out in a panic.  
  
"Relax, they'll stop," I laughed back at her. "Anyway, I'm sure it isn't the first time it's happened," I reassured her. She relaxed back into the bubbles. I grabbed her arms and pulled her on top of me until she was straddling me, wrapping her arms around my neck to keep from sliding off. I pulled her to me and kissed her, my arousal obvious against her and she let out a moan as she lowered herself onto me, taking the lead. We made love, carelessly splashing more water and bubbles in the process.  
  
We got out of the tub, put on our hotel robes and collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. Rory drifted off into sleep almost immediately. I always envied her for being able to do that - I guess she didn't experience the constant brain wars that I seemed to have on a regular basis. I lay there for almost an hour before I quietly slipped out of bed and grabbed the in- room breakfast menu and went into the bathroom, shutting the door. I switched the tub lever so that it would drain and used a few of the towels to mop up some of the bubbles and water that was still all over the floor. I filled out the breakfast form, threw the wet towels into the now-empty tub and quietly put the order form on the outside of the door. I took my robe off and laid it across the bottom of the bed, pulling the covers back the best I could without waking Rory. I set the clock alarm, and then crawled over to her, slowly slipping the half-knot of her robe and pulling the two sides apart. Rory rolled onto her back, still mostly asleep, but somehow aware of my actions. I drank in her naked body, first with my eyes and then with my lips, caressing her with kisses from her ankles up to her face. Her moans alerted me that she had woken up, and her kiss was demanding when I had come close enough for her to take my face in her hands. I pushed the robe completely off of her and we made love again. It felt so right. I didn't have to keep my eyes open anymore - it was Rory whether my eyes were open or closed. We both fell into a deep slumber completely content.  
  
END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
.to be continued!  
  
Whew! I know it's a lot of filler, but I wanted to set up their arrival day (thanks to StLucia.com for the info on the hotel and mall!). Coming up.Monday brings a breakfast in bed, Jess working - meeting the other couple for an interview, meeting up with the hotel staff and also making wedding arrangements. Rory gets to relax for the day, but places a phone call to Mom to ask for her and Luke to come to St. Lucia for a wedding! 


	15. The Road Less Traveled Chapter Fourteen

SPOILERS - None. SUMMARY - Same as the other chapters, PG-13 DISCLAIMER - The WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino, et al owns it all.  
  
A/N: I've been asked to do some more on Luke and Lorelai's honeymoon, but since this is a Jess's point-of-view story, I think I'll do a 'spin off' fan fic and do a Luke point-of-view story from the rehearsal dinner forward - what do y'all think of that???? Or I've got another idea..we can at least get Luke's point of view of the honeymoon so far.stay tuned!  
  
A/N 2: Long chapter, more setup.  
  
*************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Chapter Fourteen (Monday and Tuesday)  
  
I was already awake and had just tied my robe when I heard the knock at the door. I looked over to make sure Rory was covered up before I opened the door, making a 'shhh' hand sign to the room service attendant. He quietly rolled the cart into the room, I signed for it, gave him a tip and he quietly left. I poured a cup of coffee and walked over to the bed, waving it in front of her sleeping form. "Huh.what.oh! coffee! Oh, I love you!" she said, waking up with a start. I smiled at her as she took the cup from my hands. She looked over and saw the cart.  
  
"I love you too, Rory. Breakfast?" I asked. "I thought it might be nice out on the patio?" I said, rolling the cart out onto the terrace that overlooked the ocean. Rory scampered out of bed and put her robe on to join me.  
  
"What time is it anyway?" she said, rubbing her eyes as she sat down to a plate of eggs and pancakes.  
  
"It's a little after 7, why?" I asked, taking a bite of my toast and looking out at the sun rise.  
  
"Seven!? Argh!" she just about choked on her food. "Why on earth are we up so early?" she asked incredibly.  
  
I felt awful. I should have known that her penchant for sleeping late hasn't changed any. "I'm sorry, you can always go back to sleep after I leave, but I have to meet with the hotel staff to interview them about weddings, then I have a 10:30 appointment with the couple that are getting married this afternoon, then I have to talk to Bill at the paper at noon, and somewhere in there I need to book our own wedding." I said, ticking off the tasks at hand.  
  
The look on her face explained it all. She was caught up in the fact that we were down here just to play and forgot that I was here to do a job, get my interviews and write my story. The wedding was just an added bonus. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean like our wedding was just something to put on my agenda, I meant that I need to get a lot done in a short amount of time if I'm going to have any free time to spend with you while we're here, so do you want to try for Tuesday or Wednesday?" I started to rant. Damn, and I thought that I had cured myself of the bad habit of ranting, but it all came back when Rory came back into my life.  
  
"Whoa, there! Why don't you let me handle the wedding plans?" Rory offered. "That way it'll free you up to work on the things that you need to do for the story, I was thinking Wednesday, and don't worry - I really don't mind, I'll call my mom for some advice and I've already kind of.started a list," she smiled at me.  
  
"Not a pro and con list, I hope?" I said sarcastically.  
  
"No! It's a 'what would make our wedding perfect' kind of list" she said with air quotes.  
  
"Okay then, good. I'm going to jump in the shower and get ready for my meeting. I'll only be gone for a few hours, okay? Then I'll be free all afternoon to do stuff with you, after my noon call with Bill."  
  
"Sounds good to me. It'll give me some time to wander around this place - it's such a huge resort, I'm sure there are tons of 'activities' for us," she smiled, using the air quotes again. I laughed.  
  
"So I hope you don't' mind that this will be a reverse kind of deal - we'll have our honeymoon first, then get married? I mean, I'm going to have to get back to New York."  
  
"Yeah, and I've got to get back to work in D.C., I have to call them this morning to find out what day exactly, but I have a feeling that they're going to want me back on the job on Thursday, so we might have to leave Wednesday." Rory interrupted, a little gloomy.  
  
"Yeah, it looks that way for me, too. How weird is that. We're going to get married, then jet off in different directions," I said with a frown. But then Rory smiled, lifting my heart a little.  
  
"Yeah, but it's only for a little while, right?" she said hopefully.  
  
"Just give me enough time to pack up my apartment and I'll be there, by your side," I said as I went into the bathroom.  
  
I dressed and headed out for my meeting. I met with hotel staff that book weddings and talked to a couple of people who were milling around waiting to talk to these people about booking their weddings. I never realized what a big business it was. I felt a wave of panic flood over me thinking that we might not be able to get married at all! I was introduced to the couple who were getting married that afternoon and we sat out by the pool and talked about their plans and what made them choose to get married on an island, etc. I was starting to run a little over time and was riding up the elevator to go back to the room when my cell phone rang. "Jess Mariano," I answered.  
  
"Hey buddy, are you married yet?" Bill laughed into the phone. Obviously everyone in the office knew about it by now.  
  
"Nope, not yet, but she's planning it for the next day or so," I smiled at the thought of her, still worried that we might not be able to do it here.  
  
"Well, good for you buddy, I'm real happy for you. And it'll make a great side-story, too. So is your bride a city girl?" he asked lightheartedly.  
  
"Well, actually that's one thing I need to ask you about. Will you have a problem if I live in D.C.? She works for CNN on the Washington beat. It won't be an issue to get to the city for meetings or anything, so I'm hoping that won't be a problem," I said, closing my eyes and hoping that he would say okay.  
  
"Sure, that won't be a problem, I was worried that you were going to quit on me! I can't lose my best travel writer!" he sounded relieved.  
  
"About that." I lead off.  
  
"Uh, oh. You don't WANT to be my best travel writer anymore, do you?" he said with concern.  
  
"Well, it's just that I'd like to stick a little closer to home for a while, you know, since.well, we aren't really even going to have a honeymoon because of our schedules," I stammered. Shit, this wasn't going to fly with Bill. He likes to keep me moving.  
  
"Hell, you can do some local stories for a while, I've been taking advantage of your nomadic nature for a while now!" he laughed. I felt so relieved.  
  
"Okay, so let's talk on Thursday. I'll be in the office at 9, okay?"  
  
"Sounds great, Jess. And hey, congratulations," he said and hung up the phone. Whew. That was easier than I thought.  
  
I came back into the room to see Rory sunning herself on our balcony. "Hey, you should have gone by the pool," I said giving her a kiss.  
  
"And miss having you give me a 'honey I'm home' moment? Never!" she teased, kissing me again.  
  
"So? Are we still getting married?" I smiled and raised an eyebrow.  
  
She gave me a quick kiss. "Wednesday morning - they can do a sunrise ceremony." she said with some apprehension. I laughed and shook my head, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Yeah, you're absolutely right, my mom is less than thrilled with the hour!" and we both laughed. "But I got lucky and I was able to book them a room here for tomorrow night so we can all have dinner together tomorrow - won't that be nice?"  
  
"Sounds good. And guess what? Bill won't have a problem with me living in D.C., so that should make you happy, right? I should be moved down to your place by the end of next week. AND, he said he'd take it easy on my travel schedule for a while, so we can have some time together," I put my arms around her.  
  
"Wow, things are working out so great," she said, hugging me tightly to her.  
  
"Yeah." I pulled away from her. "So? Lunch? Then we can go for a walk on the beach and then a swim in the ocean?" I suggested.  
  
"Sounds great! Look at you, all making plans and stuff! Oh! And a coconut drink?" she said all bubbly and girly, going through her clothes to find something to throw over her bathing suit.  
  
"Yes, dear," I surrendered with my eyes rolled, changing out of my khakis and into my swim trunks and a polo shirt. She grabbed her beach bag and I took a peak inside. Sunscreen, towel, book. Of course. I grabbed my book and a pen and tossed them in the bag.  
  
We had some lunch and took a long walk down the beach (with Rory fastidiously timing the 'one hour before swimming' rule) and when she finally said it was an hour, she set down the beach towel and started to take off her shorts. I quickly pulled off my shirt and threw my wallet on the towel and grabbed her with fierce eyes, making a growling sound. I picked her up in my arms and ran into the surf, tossing her in, all the while she giggled and fought me, but not very hard. Once she stood up and realized we were only waist high in the water, she giggled even more. I dove into the water and swam out until the water got a little deeper. "Since when do you swim?" she called out to me.  
  
"Since Luke pushed me off the bridge!" I laughed, catching my breath, treading water. I swam back over to her, diving under to grab her ankles and make her scream in surprise. When I came above water she smacked me in the arm. I put my arms around her, enjoying the closeness and how nice the water felt.  
  
"No, really, how can you swim so well, being from New York City and all?" she asked, seriously.  
  
I hesitated. It's a part of my life that I really didn't want to discuss with Rory. "Jimmy taught me how to swim when he taught me how to surf," I said, hardly being able to look at her. I didn't want to talk about things that happened when I ran away from her to California.  
  
"Oh, oh! That would explain it," she said thoughtfully, making it sound as though it had slipped her mind. I pursed my lips. I didn't want this conversation to continue in the direction it was going. We'll have time to discuss that time in our lives, but not now, not here, not yet.  
  
"So when are Luke and Lorelai getting here tomorrow?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.  
  
"They should be here a little after 2, I told them that we would pick them up at the airport, is that okay?" she asked.  
  
"Sounds good," I said as I led her back out of the water to our towel. We spent the balance of the afternoon sunning ourselves, going in the water and reading. We went back up to the room to take showers and get dressed for dinner. When Rory came out of the bathroom she was wearing a beautiful ocean blue sundress that brought out the color of her eyes as well as the fairly nice tan she had gotten from the last two days on the island. I was standing out on the balcony watching the couple I had interviewed getting married. It was beautiful. The sunset, the water, the couple dressed in white surrounded by their friends. Rory came out onto the balcony and I stood behind her with my arms around her, watching the scene in front of us.  
  
"It's beautiful," she said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, ours will be too. I love you," I answered back, kissing her neck affectionately.  
  
We went for a drive and found a nice restaurant on the other side of the island. The owner was what you'd call a 'typical' islander - all happy and accommodating. He immediately guessed that we were newlyweds and pampered us all during our meal. Rory enjoyed it immensely, but I still don't like too much attention made to me. Plus I always have the fear that someone will recognize me and think that I'm doing a story on their restaurant and will make a big fuss over me. That really bugs me. I like to travel incognito when I can, which used to be all the time. I have a feeling once our wedding picture is in the Times, that'll be the end of my ability to travel inconspicuously. We enjoyed our meal, which was all made with local island specialties, fish and fruits of every kind and went back to the hotel. "So? Should we try the Jacuzzi again? I promise not as many bubbles this time!" she said giddily as we went up the elevator.  
  
"Anything you want," I answered. When we got in the room I was about to order a bottle of champagne, when I noticed that there was a fruit basket with a bottle sitting on the dresser. "Rory? Was this here when we left?" I asked. Rory walked out of bathroom and looked at it quizzically.  
  
"No, it wasn't. I wonder who sent it?" she asked, pulling the gift card from the basket. She read it aloud - "'Our best wishes to the happy couple - from the Rainbow Hotel Wedding Coordinator' Aw! Isn't that nice of them?" she gushed, pulling out the bottle of champagne.  
  
"I'm sure it's part of the package, but yeah, it's nice," I said, grabbing the ice bucket and heading out into the hallway to fill it. I came back and filled the rest of the bucket with water and put the bottle in it.  
  
"Why'd you do that? I thought it was an ICE bucket, not a water and ice bucket" Rory looked at me funny.  
  
"It chills the champagne faster," I answered, setting the bottle and glasses on the side of the tub, slipping off my boat shoes and shedding the rest of my clothes. I was secretly hoping she wouldn't ask me how I know that, and fortunately she didn't ask, although I think she wanted to. What on earth would I have told her? 'Oh yeah, the faster you chill the champagne, the faster you can get the model into bed,' that would go over like a lead balloon.  
  
We enjoyed a soak in the tub and a tumble in bed before finally calling it a night and going to sleep. When I woke up the next morning, Rory wasn't in bed. I looked around, and found her out on the balcony - no doubt there was a sunrise wedding going on and she wanted to see what it would be like. I put on my robe and walked out to her, she turned and smiled. "I can't wait!" she said excitedly, throwing her arms around me.  
  
"Whoa! Did you sneak out to get coffee already or something? Because I've NEVER seen a Gilmore awake at this hour!" I smirked at her. She responded by kissing me - hard. I had to laugh. "Okay, so here we are again, in a similar situation to yesterday. Do you want to get dressed and get some coffee and breakfast, or." I raised an eyebrow and smiled. She smiled back.  
  
"How about we call room service?" she said playfully.  
  
"As you wish," I answered, pulling out the menu for her to look at. I ordered and we watched the wedding ceremony until the food came, then we had our breakfast and fell back into bed to make love again.  
  
I held her close, her head resting against my chest, her hand splayed across my stomach drawing little circles with her fingertip. "Jess? Can I ask you something?" she said tentatively.  
  
I half-opened my eyes. "Huh? Sure, ask me anything," I said drowsily.  
  
"Um, how many women have you been with?" I didn't answer her right away. "I mean, I know it's probably not the best time to ask you, the day before we're getting married, but, I don't know.I." she started to rant.  
  
"Rory," I said, interrupting her. Geez, I had to think about this one. I had to be honest with her. I shifted a little and she raised her head so that she was looking at me. I could tell she was bracing herself for what the answer would be. "That's a tough question.I guess it depends." she looked at me oddly. "If you're asking me how many women I've had sex with, I would have to say, well, a lot." I waited and gauged her reaction, which was her biting her lower lip and downcasting her eyes. I put my hand gently under her chin to lift her face up to me. "But if you wanted to know how many women I've ever made love with, my answer would be one. Before you came into my life, I didn't know what I was doing, I just screwed around. And after I left you, well, I knew that I didn't want anyone else but you, but it was too late for us. At least I thought it was." I hesitated. I wasn't sure if I should elaborate, but I had gone this far, so what the hell. "Geez, Rory, this is really hard to say.but.I could never close my eyes when I was with.a girl.because if I closed my eyes I would always see you. And it would hurt too much knowing it wasn't you." Now it was my turn to bite my lower lip. I wasn't able to read her reaction right away, which is unusual for me. Rory is usually such an open book. Her eyes searched mine and I found myself somewhere in between wanting to scream and wanting to cry. I just wanted a reaction - any reaction.  
  
She cleared her throat. "I've been with four guys," she volunteered. Her eyes were moist but she wasn't crying. "I thought I loved one of them, but." she couldn't finish. I stroked her cheek.  
  
"Rory," I said calmly, trying to calm her down. She started to cry and held onto me, pressing her face against my chest. "Rory, honey, it's okay, we both have a past, unfortunately there's nothing we can do to change it, so let's move forward. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and nothing is going to change that," I said reassuringly stroking her hair.  
  
She looked up at me, her eyes glistening. "Yeah, you're right, I think I'm just being emotional today," she said, trying to force a small smile.  
  
"It's the day before your wedding, I think you're allowed to be emotional," I replied sincerely.  
  
"So when are you going to get emotional?" she said with a teasing sound in her voice.  
  
"Me? The rebel without a cause? Emotional?" I said faking shock. She giggled a little.  
  
"I love you, Jess Mariano," she said simply.  
  
"I love YOU, Rory Gilmore," I answered. We lay there for a while, lost in our thoughts. I looked over at the clock and it was already 11:30. "Geez, we've got to pick up your mom and Luke!" I said, waking her out of her daze as she looked at the clock. We both jumped out of bed and ran to the shower, getting through it together without the usual 'fun' since we were in such a hurry. I dressed and waited for Rory to dry her hair and finish dressing.  
  
We went downstairs and got into the rental car and headed for the airport. "We're running a little early, do you want to stop for some lunch?" I asked.  
  
"Nah, let's just have lunch together after they get here," she answered. I gave her a look with a raised eyebrow. "What? No, I'm not hungry every second of the day, if that's what that look is for," she teased.  
  
"If you say so," I smirked and set my eyes back on the road. I could see her smiling as she crossed her arms over her chest in defiance.  
  
We got to the little airport and sat down, Rory getting up almost immediately to find someplace to get a snack. She walked back over at sat down next to me and stuck her tongue out at me. I just smirked and continued to read my book. She swatted me on the arm and I laughed out loud.  
  
"Rory!" Lorelai shouted out as they came into the terminal. "I've missed you!" she said pulling her into a hug.  
  
"It's been 4 days," I commented dryly, and got a look of disdain from both of them.  
  
"And look what I bought for you!" she squealed, holding up the garment bag that had a white lace dress in it. Rory's eyes grew big when she saw it.  
  
"I love it!" she hugged her mother again.  
  
Luke walked out into the terminal carrying their two gigantic suitcases and I just about fainted. He was wearing the same flowered shorts that Rory made me buy! He had on an ocean blue gauze shirt that was almost completely unbuttoned and sandals, looking more tan than I've ever seen him. He walked over to us with a huge un-Luke-like smile. "Hey! Is it great here or what?" he said enthusiastically.  
  
"Don't mind Jimmy Buffet over there, he's been in margaritaville heaven since we got here!" Lorelai laughed.  
  
Rory's jaw dropped and she pointed at his shorts and looked at me and laughed out loud. "Oh my god! Jess has the SAME shorts! You guys could be twins!" she laughed loudly. Lorelai caught on and started to laugh, which made Rory laugh harder.  
  
"I am NOT wearing those shorts if he's wearing them!" I said, holding back a smile, trying to sound serious. Rory came over and put her arms around me and kissed my cheek.  
  
'We'll see about that!" she whispered in my ear.  
  
"I'm telling you, Jess, the Gilmore women are hard enough to resist, but once you're married to one, forget it!" Luke said, getting a smack in the arm from Lorelai.  
  
"Don't listen to him!" Lorelai said to me, rolling her eyes.  
  
We piled into the rental car and headed for the hotel. "Okay, so this is the plan," Lorelai started excitedly. Luke let out a sigh. "Oh, shush, you. Okay, so since the bride's not supposed to see the groom before the wedding, I figured that Rory and I would share your room tonight, and Jess, you and Luke could share the other room. How does that sound?"  
  
Rory looked at me with a furrowed brow. "Terrible!" she said and I nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh, come on, we can do each other's hair and nails and talk about the wedding," Lorelai gushed.  
  
"And Jess, you and me can hit the bars for your bachelor party," Luke interjected, giving my shoulder a squeeze from the back seat. I turned and smiled.  
  
"I don't think so!" Rory and Lorelai both protested loudly.  
  
"We'll see," I said back to Luke with a snicker.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.to be continued!!!  
  
Jess and Luke have some drinks and talk about the honeymoon and life, Rory and Lorelai bond, Jess and Rory FINALLY get married.or do they????  
  
.stay tuned.. 


	16. The Road Less Traveled Chapter Fifteen

SPOILERS - None. SUMMARY - Same as the other chapters, PG-13 DISCLAIMER - The WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino, et al owns it all.  
  
A/N: A special thanks goes to NYC radio station WPLJ for playing Bob Marley's "We're Jammin'" on my commute to work - it gave me ideas for the story! A/N2: Oh, and for those eagle-eyes out there, I'm moving the whole thing to the Royal St. Lucian (check it out on the net! I'd like to go there!) - it's a much more upscale hotel with both beach and bay views (which makes a sunrise wedding as nice as a sunset one.)  
  
*************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Chapter Fifteen (Tuesday)  
  
We got back to the amazing Royal St. Lucian hotel and walked over to reception. "Why don't you two go get a table for lunch and we'll check in and get organized? Ror, just order me that excellent crab salad I had the other day, okay?" I motioned to Rory and Lorelai.  
  
"Yeah, the sooner we eat, the sooner we can get to our spa appointments!" Rory said looking at Lorelai, who's eye brightened at the sound of the suggestion.  
  
Lorelai looked at Luke. "Yeah, crab salad sounds good for me," he nodded in agreement. The two women headed towards the restaurant and I could hear Rory say "and coconut drinks!" followed by laughter from both of them. I turned around and saw her and her mom, arm-in-arm, her head turned around towards me, smiling. I smiled back and shook my head at her.  
  
"So, Jess, are you really going to do this?" Luke asked me, breaking my stare. "Reservation for Danes," he said to the hotel clerk.  
  
"Yes, Uncle Luke. I. AM. GOING. TO. DO. THIS. I love Rory, I always have," I said emphatically. I pulled out my wallet and gave the clerk my credit card. "And I'm paying for this," I said to both of them.  
  
Luke immediately protested. "No, Jess, we're guests at your wedding." he said trying to push the credit card away.  
  
"No, Luke, you're the best man and matron of honor, our witnesses, and we interrupted your own honeymoon to come here, there's no way I'm going to let you pay for this," I insisted, waving the clerk off with my card.  
  
"Well, then at least let us pay for dinner tonight?" he offered.  
  
"Sounds good," I replied. We got the keycard for his room and carried the luggage up. Luke unpacked the few things of his from one of the bags (two pairs of dress pants, two shirts, toiletries) - most of the stuff in the two huge suitcases belonged to Lorelai, of course. We dragged the balance of the stuff up to my room and set it aside for her to deal with. I grabbed my garment bag and put the white pants and white dress shirt for the wedding in it, followed by a pair of black pants and a floral shirt with a black background on it for dinner, as well as my toiletries. I grabbed my computer case and stuffed my notes into it and slung it over my shoulder.  
  
"You're not going to work tonight, are you? I thought we were going to celebrate a little!" Luke said, surprised at my action.  
  
"We'll see. I've got to at least get this article started, Bill is going to want it finished and on his desk by mid-day on Thursday," I explained, making a mental note that I need to talk to the island photographer this afternoon to be sure I can get copies of the wedding shots from the couple I interviewed, as well as our pictures to get published in the paper's wedding column. And shit! I have to get our return flights booked. Geez, I'm letting a lot of stuff slip, I've got to get my head together! We went back down to the other room where I threw my stuff on the desk. "Hey, Luke, could you go down and join the ladies? I've got to make a call or two. I'll be down there as soon as I can," I said, pulling out my cell phone and some of my notes.  
  
Luke looked a little annoyed, but then shook his head, amused by how 'grown up' I was now. "Um, yeah, sure, be down soon, I don't know if I'll be able to handle both of them if those coconut drinks are anything like the ones that Lorelai and I have been drinking in Barbados!" he said with a laugh as he walked out the door. I flipped open my phone and hit my speed dial. "Hey, Heather, do you miss me?" I asked with a smile.  
  
"Jess! Are you married yet?" she asked quickly.  
  
"Nope, tomorrow morning, sunrise ceremony," I answered.  
  
"Awwww, that's so sweet! Don't forget, I want pictures!!" I could see her smiling over the phone.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you'll get your pictures. Listen, I need to book our flights back. I'll fly back to Laguardia and Rory to Dulles, tomorrow afternoon," I said, looking through my date book.  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon? But what about your honeymoon?" she asked as she was writing it down.  
  
I laughed. "We've been having our honeymoon over the last couple days, Heather, calm down. Anyway, I've still got a story to write, I'm not down here just for my wedding, you know, and Bill wants that story by Thursday. Oh, don't forget, her name will be Lorelai Mariano, but you'd better book it as Lorelai Gilmore-Mariano just in case," I reminded her.  
  
"Yup, no problem, I'll email you with the information. Ugh, are you checking your email?" she sounded disgusted. She's one of those people who never takes her work home with her.  
  
"I haven't been checking it since we got here, but I will tomorrow. Listen, I've got to go, I'll see you on Thursday, thanks!" I said quickly.  
  
"Bye Jess, and congratulations to you and Mrs. Mariano!" she said and hung up. Wow, Mrs. Mariano. Weird. I called the wedding photographer and double-checked the arrangements for both getting the other pictures and having him there for our wedding. I also arranged to have the wedding videotaped. I'm sure that Rory will appreciate being able to share it with her friends and her grandparents. Hell, they'll probably show it at Miss Patty's after a town meeting. Now that would be a sight! I could just picture Miss Patty and Babette crying, Dean scowling, Taylor complaining that having the wedding there took away revenue from Stars Hollow, how funny it would be to see that. I also called the concierge to arrange for dinner. I found a place in the travel guide called "Bang" which was a pretty exclusive restaurant in the southern St. Lucia town of Soufriere, best accessible by boat. So I made an 8:30 dinner reservation then chartered a boat to take us there from Marigot Bay Marina at 7:00, with a return at 10:30. This will be a great surprise.  
  
I got down stairs just as the food was being served and Rory was already giving me a pouty face. "Stop. I had to get our flights arranged and move my stuff in with Luke," I explained. Move my stuff in with Luke. I never thought I'd hear myself say THAT again. We had a great lunch, with the two girls gabbing non-stop. They then ran off for their spa appointments with their drink umbrellas in their hair, leaving Luke and I alone. "So? Don't tell me, you want to hit the gym," I said to Luke after we paid the check.  
  
He laughed. "How'd you know?"  
  
"I saw the gym clothes, I had a feeling that your wife hasn't given you much time for working out, except for HER kind of work out," I smirked.  
  
"You've got that right! We've done just about every activity that the hotel has to offer, but plenty of THAT," he said with a little embarrassment. We walked over to the elevators and went up to 'our' room. "You coming with?" he asked as he grabbed his workout clothes and changed into them.  
  
"Nah, I'll pass. I need to get some work done, and I might do some laps in the pool or something later," I answered, opening up my computer.  
  
"Okay, then, I'll see you in a few hours," Luke said as he walked out. "Don't work TOO hard," he added before leaving. I checked my email, nothing big going on there, good. I started writing my story, just starting out with the background information on the couple I interviewed, the package deals the resorts offer versus what a 'normal' wedding costs in the states, stuff like that. I had a pretty good outline of where I was going to go with the story with one exception - how to write in my own personal experience. I kind of wished that I was able to go with Rory yesterday to make the arrangements, that would have been better. I ran downstairs to the wedding planning offices and asked a couple more questions to fill in the holes in my story. Helen, the planner that Rory was working with, was very helpful, but a bit confused with all of my questions. I also mentioned what song I wanted played at our ceremony, and she made a note of that. I guess she just thought that I was just a groom being nervous and double-checking my fiance's plans; I guess the woman I had met with yesterday didn't tell her about the story I'm doing. She made a comment about people forgetting their wedding rings in the rooms, and it dawned on me that I didn't get her one! I quickly excused myself and jumped in the car, heading back towards the town where we had dinner the night before - I remember seeing some jewelry stores nearby. I ran into the first one I saw and the man behind the counter recognized my panicked face right away.  
  
"Ah, man, you getting married, but forgot a little somethin'?" he asked, good-naturedly.  
  
"Yeah, help!" I said with half a laugh. I picked out a pretty platinum band to match Rory's engagement ring, then searched the men's section for a ring for me. I was hoping to find one with sapphires on it, but he didn't have anything like that. I spotted a platinum ring with three X's engraved into it. That would be perfect. I was given three chances to be with Rory, so it would be a great symbol. I paid for the rings and jumped back into the car to head back to the hotel before anyone would notice I was missing. I ran back to my room and shoved the rings in my white pants, then went up and left a note on Rory's nightstand that we would be leaving the hotel at 6:30 for dinner. I looked at my watch. It was already 5:00. I changed into my swim trunks and went down to the hotel pool and did a couple quick laps. I got out of the pool and as I was walking over to get a towel, Rory and Lorelai came out of the spa and spotted me.  
  
"Hey," I called out to them. Rory and Lorelai returned the 'hey' and Rory gave me a kiss, carefully avoiding bumping me with her wet nails. "I guess no fooling around before dinner, huh? Because it's been a couple of hours, and all this exercise." I asked with a smirk. She gave me another quick peck on the lips.  
  
"I love you when you're horny, you know that? See you in a few!" she winked and they were off to get ready for dinner. I went upstairs and Luke had just finished showering and was putting on a nice pair of khakis and a pale blue shirt. I went and took my shower and changed, and we met the girls in the lobby at 6:30. Rory was dragging Lorelai, of course, who wasn't completely ready. Lorelai was wearing the baby blue sundress that Rory had worn a few nights before, and Rory was wearing a black halter dress with heels. We all stopped and looked at each other. Rory and I were both in black and Lorelai and Luke were both in light blue. How weird was that?  
  
"You know, Lorelai, why did you make me drag all of your clothes to St. Lucia for one night if you were going to steal your daughter's clothes anyway?" Luke grumbled. Lorelai smacked him in the arm affectionately.  
  
"Do you want me to go change? It'll only take an hour or so." she started.  
  
"No!" both Luke and I said at the same time, then we all broke into a laugh. "Let's go," I said, taking Rory's hand. We started driving, when Rory asked where we were going. "It's a surprise," I said with a smile. Luke and Lorelai looked at each other in confusion. We got to the Marigot Bay Marina and I parked the car.  
  
"We're eating at a marina? Ew!" Lorelai protested, holding her nose to the fishy smell. I shook my head, took Rory's hand and we all walked down to the cabin cruiser that was waiting for us.  
  
"Mr. Mariano?" the captain asked. I nodded. "Good sir, we're ready to go," he motioned for the deck hand to help everyone on board. Rory's eyes were wide and Luke and Lorelai looked shocked.  
  
"Let's go, guys," I said, getting onto the boat. We had a few drinks and appetizers during the hour-long boat ride down to Soufriere. When we docked, it was a short walk to the restaurant, and our table was waiting for us. We had an excellent meal, unbelievable service. I have to remember to do a write-up on this place for my article. We were finishing our desserts when the servers started to open up the glass doors leading towards the beach where the band was outside playing.  
  
"Oooh, dancing!" Lorelai said excitedly. Luke rolled his eyes and groaned. I'm guessing that she's had him out dancing every night at their hotel, too, and I laughed. The band started to play 'We're Jammin'" and Lorelai jumped up. "Come on, Lukie!" she bounced. Luke shook his head no.  
  
"I'll dance with you, Lorelai," I chimed up, getting open-mouthed shocked looks from all three of them. I stood up and set my napkin down and headed for the dance floor. "You comin' or not?" I said over my shoulder. She looked at Rory with amusement and fell into step beside me. We found a spot on the dance floor and started dancing. She was staring at me, amazed by the fact that I actually knew how to dance and did it pretty well. At one point I held her in my arms and did some merengue moves, she was pretty good at following a lead, and she smiled at me, obviously enjoying the dance. The sound ended and we walked back to the table, Rory was smiling brightly at me and Luke still looked shocked. "What?" I asked.  
  
"Wow," Rory gasped.  
  
"Yeah, wow," Luke added.  
  
"Yeah, wow!" Lorelai contributed, smacking me on the back. "This man has some nice mooooooves!" she added, making me blush a little.  
  
"I'm sorry Lorelai, I didn't mean to get that 'personal' with my mother-in- law to be, but the dance is just that kind of way." I started to stammer.  
  
"Don't apologize, Jess! Just, please, teach Luke how to move like that!" she teased. Luke gave her a stern look.  
  
"No." Lorelai made a pouty face. "Don't start, I will NEVER be able to dance like THAT!" he protested.  
  
Rory ran her hand along my arm. "Well, I wouldn't mind if you would dance like THAT with me, Jess," she said seductively. I got up and took her hand.  
  
"For the rest of your life, Rory," I said, giving her a wink. We walked to the dance floor and joined the crowd on the floor.  
  
"This is the best day of my life!" Rory said with a huge smile. I smiled back at her and kissed her.  
  
"Well, it would be even better if we could go back to hotel tonight and make love." I started. Rory pressed her forehead to mine.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, that would be better than our current dorm arrangement," she pouted. We finished the song and I checked my watch as we walked back to the table.  
  
"We'd better get going, the boat needs to leave soon," I said picking up the check.  
  
"Nope, I got it, we agreed," Luke interrupted, taking the bill from me. I acquiesced, thanking him. We all walked back to the boat, Lorelai complaining that she ate too much as always, and boarded for the hour ride back. We all sat back and watched the waves and the stars as we headed back. I had my arm around Rory and Luke had his arm around Lorelai. Both of the girls were nodding off, snuggled up to us. I looked over to Luke, who gave me an understanding nod. 'This is nice' he mouthed to me. 'Yeah,' I mouthed back, returning the nod. We got in the car and headed back to the hotel. As soon as we got there, Lorelai and Rory both seemed to get a second wind.  
  
"Let's get coconuts and go back to the room!" Lorelai said excitedly to Rory.  
  
"Yeah!" she answered back and they both ran towards the bar.  
  
"So, Luke, how about we go to the bar and get a real drink?" I asked, looking after them.  
  
"Sounds good, those coconut drinks are freaking me out a little," he smirked. We got to the bar where the girls were just getting their drinks. "I've got it," Luke said, laying a bill on the bar.  
  
Rory walked over to me and I put my arms around her. She couldn't with the huge coconut in her hand. "I guess this is goodnight, then, princess?" I asked, trying to mimic her pouty face.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so.I'll see you bright and early tomorrow, though! Sweet dreams, Jess, I love you," she said reaching up for a long kiss.  
  
"6:00 am, my love, sweet dreams to you, I love you," I said back and gave her another kiss.  
  
Luke and Lorelai were kissing also. "Goodnight Lukie, don't miss me too much," she said.  
  
"I'm already missing you," Luke shot back as she started to walk away. Both Lorelai and Rory let out an 'awww' sound and giggled off towards the elevators.  
  
"So when do the strippers get here?" I asked loudly enough for them to both hear me. They both stopped dead in their tracks and turned around with their hands on their hips. Luke and I busted out laughing at them.  
  
"That was great!" Luke snorted, turning back towards the bar when they realized I was kidding. "Two scotches," he asked the bartender, looking at me first for confirmation. I shook my head yes and we sat down on the stools.  
  
"So, is it everything you've been dreaming about for the past, oh, 20 years or so?" I asked as we got our drinks.  
  
"Everything and more," Luke answered solemnly. "I just never thought it would happen, I thought for the longest time that I'd be alone for the rest of my life, destined to pine after her while she would meet someone else and get married to him right in front of my face, never seeing me.thanks for waking me up," he sighed.  
  
"Me? What the hell did I do except yell at you and make you feel like shit about it?" I was shocked that he'd give me credit.  
  
"You opened my eyes. Remember that whole 'dog leash' thing we had when I had to do that speech at the high school? I never forgot that. And when Nicole left me, she said the exact same thing that Rachel said - 'don't wait too long to tell her that you love her' - and although I freaked a little that both of them would say the same thing, I realized that you were all right. So I told her. And she freaked. But then she came around and realized that she felt the same way about me. It was great. And I guess the rest, they say, is history." he said, draining his glass.  
  
"I'm glad you're here, Luke," I said staring at my glass. I really was. He was the only father figure I've ever had in my life.  
  
"Me too, Jess," he said, giving me a pat on the back. "Drink up and let's get some sleep, we've got an early start," he said seriously.  
  
"Okay, Uncle Luke," I said, draining my glass and heading to the elevators right behind him.  
  
******************************  
  
.end of chapter 15. Ha! And you thought I was going to get to the wedding in this chapter! Don't be mad, it'll be worth it!!! 


	17. The Road Less Traveled Chapter Sixteen

SPOILERS - None. SUMMARY - Same as the other chapters, PG-13 DISCLAIMER - The WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino, et al owns it all.  
  
A/N: Okay, so I went for my lunchtime walk and had this little bridge chapter pop into my head. Don't worry, next chapter is the wedding.  
  
*************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Chapter Sixteen (Still Tuesday Night - sorry folks!)  
  
Luke and I got into the elevator and wordlessly pushed the button for the 6th floor. Luke gave me a sideways glance and cleared his throat. "So, um, Jess, how'd you learn how to dance like that, anyway?" he asked, barely looking at me.  
  
I let out a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sign and grinned at him. "Well, Luke, if you must know, with all the traveling I've done over the past few years, well, there are lots of parties, lots of clubs, lots of hotel bars, and lots of women. And, well, if you want to get a woman to have sex with you, it sometimes helps to be able to give them a little preview of what I'm offering," I smirked at how uncomfortable I was making him.  
  
"Okay, enough," he said gruffly, holding his hand up in a stop motion. He thought for a moment. "So.have you DANCED with a lot of women?" he asked tentatively.  
  
I unlocked the door to our room and we both stepped inside. I made that noise again, this time more of a laugh than a sigh. "Oh, yeah, I've could give Denny Terrio a run for his money - and that's all over the world, believe me," I snorted.  
  
Luke undressed and got in on one side of the huge king-sized bed, thinking about what I said. I did the same, getting in on the other side of the bed, setting the clock.  
  
"And you're not going to DANCE with anyone from now on, right?" he said warningly. I used to hate it when he got all protective-dad-like with me, but now, in this instance I found it funny.  
  
I turned to look at him with a smirk and realized that he was dead serious. "No, Uncle Luke, I'm hanging up my dancing shoes for good. The only one I'll be dancing with from now on is Rory," I said, turning out the light.  
  
"Okay. [pause] Good. [longer pause] I really don't think that you should tell Rory about your dancing prowess," he said quietly.  
  
"Rory already knows. [pause] 'Nite, Luke," I said quietly back.  
  
"Oh! [pause] 'Nite, Jess." I knew that he and I were both thinking the same thing. Knowing those two, Lorelai knows all about my dancing partners as well as my dancing skills. 


	18. The Road Less Traveled Chapter Seventee...

SPOILERS - None. SUMMARY - Same as the other chapters, PG-13 DISCLAIMER - The WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino, et al owns it all.  
  
A/N: When we get to the ceremony, I'm might temporarily leave first person - it's just too damn confusing - so bear with me, folks!  
  
*************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Chapter Seventeen (Wednesday morning!)  
  
The alarm went off like a blaring siren, and I slept right through it. Luke groggily got up and went around the bed to shut the alarm off, then nudged me - hard. "Huh, what?" I asked, sitting up and running my hands through my hair. I had almost forget where I was for a minute when I saw Luke standing in front of me in his boxers.  
  
"Rise and shine, Jess, it's your wedding day!" he said as he stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the shower.  
  
I reached over to the phone and dialed Rory's room number. It rang only once, "Rory Gilmore, soon-to-be-Mariano's room, mother of the bride speaking!" said an energetic voice.  
  
"Geez, Lorelai, have you guys even slept?" I asked, wide eyed. Luke stood in the doorway with an amused look on his face.  
  
"Nope! Hardly a wink! Well, I think there was an hour or two when we might have nodded off, but nothing says wedding day than room service coffee at 4 am!" I could hear Rory in the background humming.  
  
"May I speak to my wife-to-be, please?" I asked, afraid that she would be as wired as her mother. Lorelai just grunted and handed her the phone.  
  
"Hey," she said quietly. Whew, she wasn't bouncing off the walls.  
  
"Hey. Are you still going to marry me this morning?" I teased.  
  
"Yeah, are you going to marry me this morning? Or did one of those strippers change your mind for you?" she teased back.  
  
"Yeah, but they all ended up jumping Luke in our room, so I ended up sleeping in the car." I bantered.  
  
"I heard that!!" Lorelai yelled into the phone and Rory laughed. Fortunately for me, Luke was in the shower and didn't hear it.  
  
"Well, poor baby for having to sleep in the car. Take a shower and get your ass down to the lobby by 6!" Rory demanded.  
  
"Yes ma'am! Just my ass?" I answered with a chuckle. "See you soon, I love you sweetie".  
  
"Love you too," Rory said and hung up the phone.  
  
Luke came out of the bathroom and I carried my white shirt and white pants to steam the wrinkles out while I showered. I shaved quickly and dressed. I walked out of the bathroom and Luke looked at me like a dad would have. "You look great, kid," he said awkwardly. He gestured over to the table, "Lorelai dropped these off for us, she's a wreck!" he laughed. There were two boutonnieres on the table, one with jasmine and roses and the other just jasmine. Luke picked up the one with the roses and pinned it onto me. I stood there feeling a little stupid, but then I pinned Luke's on his collar and he looked as uncomfortable as I was. "Let's go," he said and we walked out the door.  
  
"Oh, here," I said fishing the two rings out of my pocket. "Hang on to these for me." He looked down at them, nodding his approval, and slipped them into his pocket.  
  
We came downstairs and the photographer, videographer, justice of the peace, wedding planner and Lorelai were all standing around Rory. Luke cleared his throat loudly, which echoed in the empty lobby at that hour, causing the videographer to swing his camera around and the photographer to point his camera towards me. Lorelai took an overly gallant side step and 'presented' Rory, who stood before me in a beautiful white lace dress that stopped just below her knees. It was strapless and she wore her hair up, with little curls framing her face. She looked like an angel to me, and I couldn't help but smile at her. I wanted to run to her and spin her in my arms and kiss her, but I knew that it would be frowned upon. I walked up to her and took both of her hands in mine (a little awkward since she was holding her bouquet also) as the camera clicked away. "Ready to get married?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," she answered quietly. I kept one hand and we walked out of the lobby down the deck area towards the beach. It was still a little dark, the only light coming from small deck lights. As we got to the beach, Rory gave my hand a squeeze and stopped me. I looked at her quizzically, as everyone else stopped behind us. She smiled at me and kicked off her shoes into the sand. I returned the smile with a smirk and a raised eyebrow and kicked my boat shoes off. Everyone else in our group did the same. The photographer took a photo of all the scattered shoes, which I thought was pretty cool.  
  
We walked along the beach to a spot that was illuminated by a wooden arch that was covered with flowers and a few candles in votive holders. A guitarist sat in a folding chair off to the side, playing a light melody. The justice walked over and stood underneath it, gesturing for us to stand before him. Lorelai took her place beside Rory and Luke stood next to me. There was a slight wind and the sun was just starting to rise behind us.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here today to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable state. It is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace." I looked at Lorelai, and she shrugged her shoulders, which caused all of us to laugh a little.  
  
"Will you please, as an expression that your hearts are joined together in love, now please join your hands." I took both her hands in mine again as we looked into each other's eyes, barely hearing the justice.  
  
Jessie James Mariano, [Lorelai snickers, then composes herself], do you take Lorelai Leigh Gilmore to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to her. So long as you both shall live?  
  
I could feel myself choking up but managed to stammer, "I do."  
  
Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, do you take Jessie James Mariano [Lorelai snorts again, this time Luke does a little too], to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to him So long as you both shall live?  
  
Rory had to catch her breath a little. "I do." I let out a little 'whew' sound, which made her grin.  
  
"Traditionally, the marking of this event is marked by the exchange of rings. These rings are a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken. Jess?" the justice asked. Rory's eyes grew wide. She didn't know about my panicked 'shopping spree'. Luke handed me both rings.  
  
"Rory, I love you. Today is a very special day. Long ago you were just a dream and a prayer. This day like a dream come true the Lord has answered that prayer. For today, I now have the honor of going through time with you. Thank you for being what you are to me. With our future as bright as we want them to be, I will care for you, honor and protect you. I lay down my life for you and will be faithful to you, my friend and my love. Today I give to you me." I placed the ring on her finger alongside her engagement ring and kissed her hand.  
  
With that, Lorelai burst into tears. They were happy tears fortunately. Luke came around behind us to comfort her. Rory looked at her with concern for a moment, but turned her attention back to me.  
  
"I Rory, take you Jess, to be my partner in life. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep, so help me God." I felt a tear form in my eye and prayed for it to disappear, but it didn't. She took the other ring and slipped in onto my hand, then tenderly stroked the side of my face, brushing the tear away.  
  
"The hand which you each offer to the other is an extension of yourselves; just as is the warmth and love which you express to each other. Cherish the touch, for you are touching another life. Be sensitive to its pulse, and try to understand and respect its flow and rhythm, just as you do your own. By the power vested in me by the island of St. Lucia, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
With that we kissed and hugged one another, and the guitarist started to play Cat Steven's "Morning Has Broken," as I had requested. Lorelai, Rory, Luke and I all exchanged hugs and congratulations.  
  
The wedding planner came over to us, "Everyone, please join us on the patio for coffee and refreshments," she motioned over to a table with a beautiful white tablecloth and flower centerpiece, with a silver tea service set upon it. Both Rory and Lorelai's got wide at the mention of coffee, and they both headed for the table, dragging us both by the hands.  
  
"You'll get used to it," Luke said to me with a smirk.  
  
"Huh, we'll have a lifetime to get used to it," I replied with a laugh.  
  
************************************************************  
  
THE END!! Woo hoo!!! Finally!!!! Did it suck? Should I keep going? 


	19. The Road Less Traveled Chapter Eighteen

SPOILERS - None. SUMMARY - Same as the other chapters, PG-13 DISCLAIMER - The WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino, et al owns it all.  
  
A/N: Okay, so all good things don't always come to an end - I'll continue for a little while! Thank you, my wonderful reviewers, for encouraging me to continue! I love you all!! Sarah-Angel, Jade, Lily Moon, lala, Tegan, Journey, Gilmore, Sea Siren, Alexis, iminlovewithaboynamedJESS, Gabi, Magic em - THANK YOU! A/N2: I originally was thinking of having Emily and Richard show up and give Rory a bunch of noise for not having a 'proper' wedding, but decided to keep the event a happy one!  
  
*************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
The four of us sat at the table, enjoying the coffee and pastries that were brought out for us. Rory kept looking at our rings. She took my hand in hers, examining my ring. "When did you get these?" she asked.  
  
I smiled at her. "Yesterday when you were in the spa, I almost forgot, but the wedding planner mentioned how people sometimes forget their rings and have to run back to their rooms to get them, and GEEZ! It hit me that we didn't have wedding rings! So I panicked and went to a jewelry store near that restaurant we ate at the other night," I explained.  
  
"I just never thought you'd want to wear a wedding band, I don't know. It just seems so.traditional, and we all know you're not for the traditional! And why the x's?" she asked curiously, looking at my band, running her thumb over them.  
  
"Well, I was hoping they would have a band with a sapphire in it, like your ring, but I saw this and thought about 'three strikes and you're out' and the three chances I've had to be with you and how I don't want to forget that this was my last chance."I explained, but she cut me off.  
  
"God, I love you Jess," she said, throwing her arms around me and initiating a deep kiss. I wrapped my arms around her.  
  
"Ew! Okay, no consummating your marriage in front of us, please!" Lorelai whined.  
  
We broke the kiss and I looked at Rory and raised an eyebrow. "Huh. Lorelai has a pretty good idea, there. Shall we, Mrs. Mariano?" I asked suggestively with an evil grin.  
  
Rory blushed and Lorelai sat there with her mouth hanging open in surprise. "Let's go, hubby!" Rory said a bit too enthusiastically.  
  
"Bleh, don't call me hubby," I answered getting up and taking her hand in mine.  
  
"Okay, Dodger," she smiled at me. She looked over to Luke and Lorelai. "We'll see you in a little while, okay? We can have some lunch and then head for the airport."  
  
"Sounds good," Luke answered. Lorelai ran her index finger along his cheek.  
  
"What do you suppose we could do for fun to pass the time?" she asked suggestively. Luke blushed more furiously than Rory had.  
  
"Gross!" Rory said making a face.  
  
"You started it!" Lorelai answered. "So, when am I going to get some grandkids, anyway?" she whiney to both Rory and I. "We're working on it," I answered giving Rory's hand a squeeze.  
  
"That poor kid, getting Lorelai as a grandmother," Luke teased.  
  
"Hey! Poor ME, BEING a grandmother!" she teased back.  
  
"So when am I going to get a little brother or sister?" Rory teased.  
  
"We'll get right on it," Luke answered.  
  
"Dirty!" Lorelai smacked his arm.  
  
The four of us all went back into the hotel, Luke and Lorelai going into the room Luke and I were in last night and Rory and I heading up to the one we had been sharing. Standing outside the door, Rory protested the thought of me carrying her over the threshold.  
  
"You'd better not do that Ashton Kutcher 'Just Married' move where you smash my head into the doorframe!" she teased.  
  
"Like I would do ANYTHING like Ashton Kutcher," I teased back, opening the door and scooping her up into my arms. She giggled in response.  
  
"I love you, Rory Mariano," I said, my voice cracking a little, looking into her eyes.  
  
"I love you, Jess Mariano," she said, her voice also a little choked up.  
  
I carried her into the room, kicking the door shut behind me, and laid her on the bed, which had been made and covered with pink rose petals. A bottle of champagne was chilling on the nightstand, with two crystal glasses beside it with white bows tied to them. I was on top of her, stroking her hair and looking at her with affection. She reached out for me and I leaned down and gently touched my lips to hers, then drew back again. "You tease!" she giggled, pulling my face back down to hers in a hungry kiss. I returned the kiss and she manhandled me until I was on my back and she was on top of me, straddling me. I tried to hide a smile, but my raised eyebrows gave me away. "It's the new me," she purred.  
  
"I think I'm going to like this version of you," I smirked as she unbuttoned my shirt. We made love the rest of the morning, stopping to enjoy some champagne before we took a shower and got ready to leave. Since Rory had twice as much clothing than she had when she left, I gave her my garment bag and stuffed what I absolutely needed into my computer bag. I figured that most of my clothes would end up at Rory's apartment anyway, so she might as well take it all with her. The only stuff I absolutely needed was my toiletries and my computer. And my journal. I came out of the bathroom after shaving and Rory was sitting on the edge of the bed reading what I had written in the journal. She looked up at me and smiled as she finished.  
  
"This is really good, Jess. So you're going to write the entire story of our relationship? Big city bad-boy and the naïve small-town good girl?" she smirked.  
  
I sat down next to her and put my arms around her. "Well, at least this will be a book with a happy ending!"  
  
"I love you, Jess, what will I do without you for the next week?" she said with a pout.  
  
"I'll call you every day, and I'll be down there as soon as I can get my apartment packed up and the loose ends tied up in New York. Don't worry, I'll get to you as soon as I can, I'll miss you too, you know, you're kinda habit forming," I said with a kiss, stroking her cheek.  
  
.to be continued.  
  
Next chapter - Jess and Rory go back to their separate lives for a little while - will they fall back into old patterns? What loose ends does Jess have to tie up? 


	20. The Road Less Traveled Chapter Nineteen

SPOILERS - None. SUMMARY - Same as the other chapters, PG-13 DISCLAIMER - The WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino, et al owns it all.  
  
A/N: Thank you to my reviewers (you know who you are by now) - I love you guys!!! And don't worry, I won't be drudging up a forgotten girlfriend/wife or a child for Jess, that's way too cliché even for me. A/N2: I'm keeping this a Jess's point of view story, so I won't be writing about what Rory, Lorelai or Luke are doing unless they're telling Jess about it.  
  
*************************************************************************** **************  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
I hated leaving her. I boarded the plane with a final wave and sat down with a huge sigh. I pulled out my laptop and finished the article for the first leg of the flight, then hunkered down with my journal to work on my book. Then it struck me - I should have Rory write half of this book, from her perspective. It could be like that 'Love Letters' play. We could alternate chapters of our history. I made a note in the margin of the journal to talk to her about it. I wonder if she'd go for it. It would be a great way to work through what had happened to us way back when, and maybe would be cathartic for our new relationship. I landed at Laguardia and it was already evening, taking a taxi to my modest apartment building in Manhattan.  
  
I stopped at the greengrocer around the corner from my building and picked up enough groceries to last me at least a few days. I stopped in the lobby and wrestled out the ton of mail that had been stuffed into my tiny mailbox. They must have gotten a new mail guy again, damnit. As soon as I get a system with one they change them. I'd leave a note saying that if there was a post-it in the window of my box, that meant I was traveling and to hold my mail until the post-it was gone. It was a hell of a lot easier to do that then fill out those dumb postal service forms every time. Oh well. Bill, bill, junk mail, invite to some gallery opening, invite to a nightclub opening, a letter from Lilly. We've been writing to each other ever since I left California. She's a nice kid. Weird, but nice. I bet Rory would really like her. Maybe we can go out to California to see her and Rory can meet Jimmy. Or maybe Lilly can come to D.C. and stay with us for a few weeks during the summer. Huh, that would be weird. I was lost in thought about that as I went up the elevator to my floor.  
  
I got to my apartment just in time for my neighbor across the hall to poke his nose out. Geez, it'll be nice to be rid of him, even though he's nice and all, he'd get along great with Taylor Doose.  
  
"Hey, Jess! Wow, long time no see, I thought you moved out or something!" he asked, leaning against his doorframe.  
  
"Hey Mr. Markowitz, no, I've just had a couple back-to-back trips, that's all," I said putting the key in the lock as quickly as possible while juggling my bag of groceries and computer bag.  
  
"Nice tan, I guess you went someplace nice and sunny, eh?" he pried.  
  
"Yup, St. Lucia. Got married," I said quickly, regretting it as soon as I said it, knowing that it would launch him into a flurry of questions.  
  
"Wow! Really! Who's the lucky girl? Where is she? When did this happen? When does she move in? What does she do?" he ranted.  
  
"Geez!" I interrupted. "She's an old girlfriend, she lives in Washington, I'll be moving in a week, I'll call the super tomorrow to let him know. So, listen, Mr. Markowitz, I've had a really long day and I'm going to call it a night," I said trying to dismiss myself.  
  
"Oh, oh! Sure! Hey, don't you leave without saying goodbye, okay? Congratulations, Jess, and good luck to you," he said, closing his door behind him.  
  
Whew. I walked in and closed the door, throwing my keys and my bags onto the kitchen table.  
  
I pulled a beer out of my bag and took a long swig. Yeah, it's been a long day, a long month actually. I looked around my small, neat apartment. At least I won't have too much to pack, I thought with a laugh. I'm not sure if it's because I was never into material things, or whether I just needed to always be ready to hit the road, but I never really accumulated stuff like other people did. I've got my books, my CDs, a small stereo and my clothes. That's about it. I hit my answering machine to see what I've missed. I pulled out my note pad and got ready to write down who I needed to call back.  
  
.You have nine new messages. said the dull-toned electronic voice. Geez, when did I get so popular for me to get nine messages?  
  
Saturday, 8pm.Hey Jess, it's Brenda, I'm back from my photo shoot in  
Hawaii and was hoping we could get together. Call me.  
  
Sunday, 9pm.Hey Jess, where the hell are you? I thought you'd be home  
by now. I need that article by tomorrow, buddy.  
  
Sunday, 9:30pm.Jess, it's Monica, I thought you were coming home  
tonight. Call me when you get a chance.  
  
Tuesday, 7:00pm.Hiya Jess! It's Lilly! Sasha said I could call you  
instead of writing you a letter today! So, hi! Bye!  
  
Thursday, 11pm.Um, Jess? It's Brenda again. I'm only going to be in  
town for Fashion Week for a few more days and then I'm going to Paris  
for the runway shows. Call me, okay?  
  
Saturday, 10am.Jess, it's Brenda again. I hope you're not avoiding my  
calls. I thought we had a good time, why aren't you calling me back?  
  
Monday, 7am.Well, I'm here at the airport, waiting to get on the plane  
to Paris. I guess you don't want to try to make something of it, huh?  
Well, maybe I'll see you when I get back.  
  
Tuesday, 9pm.Hey Jess! It's Brian. I haven't seen you at the gym  
lately, what are you traveling again or something? Give me a call and  
let's catch a beer.  
  
Wednesday, 8pm.Hi, it's me. I miss you already. I just got back to  
my apartment in D.C., and it already seems lonely. Call me when you  
get a chance. I love you, Jess.  
  
I just sat there with the pen in my hand. Ugh, that Brenda was a mistake. Geez, it was one night. I'm glad I don't have a rabbit, I'd find it in a pot on my stove or something! The last message is the only one I care about returning, God, I miss her already. Maybe when they others hear that my phone's been disconnected some of these loose ends will realize that I'm off the market. Well, that and the marriage announcement in the paper. I just don't want to deal with them. I do have to remember to call Brian, though. He's going to be pissed when I tell him that I got married and that I'm moving, but he's a pretty cool guy, so it'll be okay.  
  
I slipped out of my clothes and got into my bed, grabbing the cordless phone on the way. I grabbed my journal where Rory had written down all of her numbers and dialed the phone. She picked it up after four rings.  
  
"Hey," I said laying back on the bed.  
  
"Hey!" Rory said out of breath.  
  
"What on earth were you doing that you're so out of breath?" I laughed. I could just picture her all flustered, searching the couch cushions for the phone.  
  
"Oh, I was in the shower when I heard the phone ringing and I had to make a mad dash for it," she explained.  
  
I closed my eyes at the thought of her standing there, dripping wet with a towel around her. "Umm, nice visual. What are you wearing?" I said seductively.  
  
"Actually, nothing at all! And I'm getting a chill! Hang on a sec, let me put my robe on," she said, setting the phone down for a minute. I could hear some rustling around. "Okay, I'm back," she said sound more calm. "So what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing much, just settling in for the day and wanted to say goodnight," I said.  
  
"Ooh! Are you in bed? What are YOU wearing?" she asked, mirroring my seductive talk.  
  
"Yup, I'm in bed, and I'm in my boxers, since there's no one to NOT wear boxers for here," I whined.  
  
"Aw, poor baby. So how's the big apple?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"You have GOT to stop calling it that! Anyways, it's always the same. Crowded, noisy, smelly, you know, home sweet home."  
  
"Not for long!" she quickly replied.  
  
"Yup, not for long. I'm going to call my super tomorrow and get my stuff packed up. I might be able to get it all moved down there by this weekend if I'm lucky. My friend Brian has a car so I should be able to coerce him into driving me down to D.C. But I'll let you know how things go the next couple of days."  
  
"Okay. So, Jess, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow night?" she said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow, sweet dreams, my love," I said, mentally slapping myself for sounding so cheesey.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Dodger," Rory said simply and then I heard the dial tone. It's going to be hard to sleep without her next to me for the next couple of nights. Amazing how I've just been able to turn my life upside down again, going from a sad and lonely guy just ten days ago to a happy, married one. Shit, I forgot to mention the book idea. Oh well, I'll talk to her tomorrow. And the day after that, and the day after that. I smiled at the thought of it. Finally.  
  
Tomorrow I will start to disassemble my New York single life. I never thought it would happen.  
  
.to be continued! 


	21. The Road Less Traveled Chapter Twenty

SPOILERS - None. SUMMARY - Same as the other chapters, PG-13 DISCLAIMER - The WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino, et al owns it all.  
  
A/N: Thank you to my regular readers/reviewers (you know who you are by now) - I love you guys!!! Your kind words and encouragement fuel the engine of my imagination! A/N: Yes, I know the NYTimes doesn't have a 'music' section, but work with me folks.  
  
*************************************************************************** **************  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
I walked into the offices at 8:30 and set my bag and newspaper on my desk in the newsroom bullpen. As usual, the office was buzzing with activity and people and noise, all of which makes me crazy. Give me a nice quiet corner of the room and I'll be happy. Thank GOD I don't spend much time here. And Bill respects that about me. Since I'm not in the office very often, he never saw the need to give me my own office. I've been known to duck in and hide in his if I'm ever stuck here for more than a day or two. I walked down the rows of desks, dodging people and mail carts along the way until I got to Brian's desk. Brian was my best friend in the city, as well as the music reporter for the Times, making us good buddies for the nightclub scene.  
  
"Hey," I said as I sat down in his guest chair across from his desk. He was typing away with his headphones on full blast and didn't even notice me there. "Hey!" I said a little louder, this time slamming my hand down on the desk at the same time. He jumped as if I had just smacked him or something.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Jess, you scared the shit out of me!" he complained as he took his headphones off and shut off his CD player. He reached across the desk and we shook hands.  
  
"Nice to see you, too," I smirked, picking up the jewel case from the CD and examining it non-chalantly.  
  
"So, where the hell have you been this time?" he asked, leaning back in his chair, already glad for a break from his column.  
  
"Well, first London, then a quick trip home, then St. Lucia," I said, quickly skipping over the 'home' part.  
  
He looked over his glasses at me with a skeptical look. "Excuse me? Home?"  
  
I set the CD case down and looked at him. "Yeah. Stars Hollow."  
  
"Wow. I never thought I'd hear you use the words Stars Hollow and home in the same sentence. What's going on?" he looked at me even more skeptically, his eyes falling onto my hands which were still on the CD case. I followed his gaze down to my hand and knew that he saw the wedding band. "Um, Jess, is there something you need to tell me?"  
  
I let out a breath. Geez, this is going to be hard. I'm sure that Brian would have wanted to be there. Hell, he would have been my best man. "Well, I sorta got married," I stammered.  
  
"What?! You're married?!" he yelled, standing up, getting the attention of the people sitting around him.  
  
"Geez, Brian, calm down," I said, motioning for him to sit back down, while looking around sheepishly at all the people who had heard him and were now staring at us.  
  
"I can't believe this, when, how, WHO? Oh please don't tell me it's that model-chick Brenda, she's a wacko!" he said with concern.  
  
I laughed. "Brenda is definitely a wacko alright, she left me a bunch of messages on my machine, but she's not the one. Brian.I married the only girl.the only person I've ever loved," I said seriously.  
  
"Rory?" he hesitated, still staring at me, looking even more confused. "But you haven't spoken to her or seen her for years! How on earth did this all happen?"  
  
I could tell he had a thousand questions. "Listen, I've got to meet with Bill at 9, so how about we talk about it later, okay? Did you get that invite for the opening of that club on 25th? How about we get some dinner at Luigi's then hit the party tonight. I'll fill in the blanks," I smirked.  
  
"Sounds cool. I'll stop at your place around 7?"  
  
"Great, see ya," I said and headed back to my desk.  
  
"Congratulations, pal!" he said as I left. I turned back to him and shot him a genuine smile, to which he responded by mocking that I had shot him in the chest, falling back in his chair with his hands over his heart with a shocked look on his face. I shook my head and waved him off, laughing. I walked back to my desk and picked up my finished article from the printer and headed for Bill's office. Before I could get in the door, Heather rushed up to me, giving me a hug and a kiss.  
  
"Oh, Jess, I'm so happy for you! Look at you! All tan and happy!" she gushed. Sometimes she reminded me of Lorelai. They both had the same penchant for coffee and talking incessantly.  
  
"Thanks, Heather.look, I need to get to Bill, so." I felt a little weird with her display of affection. We've always kidded around, but she knows I'm not a touchy-feely kind of guy.  
  
"Oh sure, he's waiting for you in his office," she said gesturing behind her. I gave her a nod and headed into his office, closing the door behind me.  
  
"So, are you a married man?" Bill stood up and extending his hand and we shook.  
  
"Yup," I answered, sitting down.  
  
He sat down and laughed. "You know, for a writer, you're a man of very few words most of the time!" he commented and we both laughed at that. "So how's the story coming? Did you get the photos yet?"  
  
"Well, here's my first draft of the story, the photos should be here by fedex this morning, so I'll stop by after lunch and we can pick out some to send to editing, okay?"  
  
He looked at his calendar. "Yeah, that should be fine. Oh, and don't forget, we need a wedding picture for the weddings and engagement section too. And a write-up, so you'd better get cracking on that too," he said and I gave him a look with my eyes rolled. "Yeah, yeah, but Heather won't stop bugging me about it, and she'll start on you if you don't put it in there," he said with a laugh and I joined him in it.  
  
"No problem," I said, getting up.  
  
"I'll look this over and we'll talk later, after the pictures come," he said with a dismissive look.  
  
"No problem," I repeated and left the office. I got back to my desk and opened a new document to start to write my wedding announcement. I just sat there and looked at the blank screen, the cursor blinking at me. Writer's block? Geez, Mariano. It's not a novel, just the facts.  
  
Jess Mariano and Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore were married on June 16  
on the island of St. Lucia. In attendance were the bride's mother,  
Lorelai Danes and the groom's uncle, Luke Danes.  
  
Mrs. Mariano, 24, is a political correspondent with CNN in Washington  
D.C. She graduated from Harvard University suma cum laude in 2007  
with a Bachelors Degree in Journalism and is pursuing her Master's  
Degree at Georgetown University. She is the daughter of Lorelai  
Gilmore and Christopher Hayden. The bride's mother owns and operates  
the Dragonfly Inn in Stars Hollow, Connecticut. The bride's father.  
  
Huh. I don't have a clue what Rory's father does. She really never spoke about him. I think he lives in Boston, that's all I remember. Well, that'll give me a good excuse to call her. Okay, moving on,  
  
Rory is the grandchild of Richard and Emily Gilmore of Hartford,  
Connecticut.  
  
Mr. Mariano, 25, is a travel writer for the New York Times in New York  
City. He graduated from CUNY in 2007 with a Bachelor's Degree in  
Creative Writing and is pursuing his Master's Degree at Columbia  
University. He is the son of Elizabeth Mariano-Copeland of New York  
City and James Mariano of Venice Beach, California. The groom's  
mother is a paralegal for Mark Millenium Partners in New York. The  
groom's father is a restaurant owner in Venice Beach.  
  
The couple will reside in Arlington, Virginia.  
  
Okay, that was weird to write out. I highlighted the entire announcement and pasted it into an email note. I dug out my journal and put in Rory's email address at work. I added a sentence at the top of the note: "Hey Mrs. Mariano, I'm putting together our 'official' announcement and wanted to be sure I got our stories straight. You'll need to fill in the blanks on your dad, I can't remember what he does - he lives in Boston, right? I'm waiting for our pictures, they should get here today, I'll email some to you. I miss you more than ever. I love you, Rory. Jess. I hit the send button and watched the note disappear, and sighed. Just a few more days. I pulled out the enormous pile of receipts from my briefcase and spent the balance of the morning working on my expense report. I chuckled when I looked at the receipt for the hotel in St. Lucia. I wonder if Bill would be willing to foot the bill for the wedding? Nah. That's my business. I've never been one to ask for handouts and I'm certainly not going to start now. And what's $2,000 in the scheme of things. It was worth it. I grabbed a quick sandwich from the cart that came around the offices and when I got back to my desk there was a return email from Rory.  
  
Hey Dodger - It looks great. You should think about being a writer or something, huh? I actually graduated in 2006, but the rest is fine. My dad is an advertising executive for L'Oreal in Boston. I miss you so much it hurts. Talk to you tonight, my love. Rory.  
  
I leaned back in my chair, putting my hands behind my head and closed my eyes. Yeah, it hurts. It's going to make traveling, leaving her, just harder and harder to do once we're together, I can just tell. A person clearing their throat woke me from my daze. "Excuse me, I need you to sign for this," a young guy from the mailroom was holding a Fedex package.  
  
"Oh, sure, sorry, I zoned out there for a minute," I said with an apologetic smile. I signed the clipboard and he handed me the package. "Thanks," I said as the mail guy left. I opened the package and pulled out two packages of photos and two CD's with the digital pictures. I went straight for the envelope marked 'Mariano'. The pictures were perfect, reflecting the glow of the candles, the sunrise, even the picture he took of the pile of shoes on the sand was great. There was a great photo of Luke and Lorelai, I'll have to have copies made for them. I pulled out the CD and put it in my computer, hitting 'reply' to Rory's note. Rory: The photos are here! They turned out great, make sure you send them to your mom. I wish we were there again. Love you, Jess. I attached a couple of the pictures, knowing the files were too large to be able to send all of them.  
  
I took the best one of Rory and I standing under the archway right after we were married. It was the most 'portrait' like one we had. We were holding hands, smiling for the camera. I addressed an email to both Brian and Heather and sent the picture to them. Then I made the picture my computer wallpaper. Doing it just made everything that has happened seem so much more real. I heard a squeal come from the end of the hall, then thundering footsteps. "Oh my GOD! You two are so cute!!" Heather gushed. I turned four shades of red as everyone at the desks around me stood up to see what was going on. Heather grabbed the rest of the pictures and 'oohed and ahhed' through them.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Barbara Walker, the society editor, having heard the gossip around the office that I had gotten married.  
  
"Oh, you just have to put Jess's wedding in the paper this week!" Heather replied before I could say anything.  
  
"Do you have a write up?" she asked me, ignoring Heather.  
  
"Yeah, I can email it over to you with a photo if you want," I conceded, somewhat reluctantly. Only inside I was glad. This will be a great way to get the word out, without me resorting to telling everyone in person.  
  
"By end of day today if you want it in the Sunday edition," she said quickly and headed back to her office. For the society editor, you'd think she'd be a little nicer. Strange how that works. I made the edits and sent it with the picture to her right away.  
  
I picked out a couple pictures from the other wedding and brought the whole package to Bill's office. He was happy with the article and even happier with the pictures, especially the ones of me and Rory. "Looks great, Mariano. Get those shots to the photo editor so we can get it laid out for the Sunday magazine. And email the story with the edits I gave you over to the production people. Great job," he said warmly. "As always," he added.  
  
"Thanks," I answered, a little embarrassed. I went back to my desk completely happy. 'I'm dancing on the inside' I remember saying to Rory at the dance marathon. And that's how I felt. I pulled out my palm pilot and got the number of my apartment super, letting him know that I would be leaving. He seemed a little too happy to hear that I was leaving, telling me that he's had ten people call in the last few days looking for apartments right away. At least I wouldn't have to pay for another month's rent, so that worked out great. I told him I'd be out by Sunday noon and he said he'd fax the papers over right away. Whew, that was easy. I made the edits to my story and sent it off to the production editor for the Sunday magazine, then walked the photos down to the photo editor. I loved walking around that area, there were so many great photographs - people, buildings, war coverage, celebrities, it was always something different. And this time it was my photo on the table. Eww. Weird. I went back to my desk and packed up my stuff, giving Heather a quick wave as I left. I stopped at an office supply store on my way back to the apartment and got a stack of moving boxes. I got home, kicked of my shoes and put a CD on, ready to tackle an hour or two of packing before Brian came over. I jumped in the shower at 6 and, as usual, Brian was early, ringing the bell at 6:40. I finished buttoning up my black shirt over my black dress pants and answered the door.  
  
"Hey," he said, walking in and heading straight to the fridge for a beer. He opened it and took a sip and walked into the living room. "Um, I'm guessing there's something else you need to tell me?" he said, gesturing to the boxes of books that were sitting in the middle of the room.  
  
I took a beer for myself and stepped into the living room. "Yeah, well, Rory lives in D.C., and Bill doesn't have a problem with me working remotely, so."  
  
"Oh, man! This sucks!" Brian interrupted. "First I loose my babe-hunting partner, and now you're moving? Man, this sucks," he said sinking down onto the couch.  
  
"I'll be in D.C., it's not like I'm moving to Asia or something. And anyway, I'll be coming up for meetings and stuff. I can always crash at your place and we can go out," I said, suddenly feeling bad for letting down my best friend.  
  
"Yeah, but no babe hunting, so where the fun in that?" he laughed. "Hell, you can just reflect them off of you over to me! Hey, this might work out great for me!" I laughed at that. Brian was a nice guy, not exactly what women think of as a 'hunk', but he's smart and has a great sense of humor that women love once they get to know him. "So.when's the big move?" he asked.  
  
"Well, actually, I was hoping to hit the road on Sunday. You up for a road trip?" I asked, hoping that he would be okay with that.  
  
"Yeah, sounds great! I'm dying to meet this girl, see if she's everything you've always said she is, so sure, I'm there!"  
  
"She is. Believe me, she's perfect," I stated simply. We went to my favorite Italian restaurant and then took a taxi to the new club. The place was overcrowded with what some would call the 'beautiful people', there were some celebrities and the media was all over the place. Brian grabbed two glasses of champagne off a tray that was floating through the room.  
  
"Congrats again, pal," he said, shouting above the noise of the people and the music, clinking his glass to mine.  
  
"Thanks, Brian, you're a great friend, I want you to know that," I said, also having to yell over the din.  
  
We maneuvered around the place the best that we could. Brian looked like a kid in a candy store, while I found myself averting the smiles of the women who were checking us out. Geez, I wonder if that's how I've made women feel in the past. I grew more and more uncomfortable with the stares and was relieved to find a relatively quiet and uncrowded spot to stand and drink my drink while Brian went out on the dance floor with a leggy blonde. My mind just seemed to shut down, drowned in the noise and the music, and I just stood there, oblivious to everything around me.  
  
"So, isn't this a small world? It must be my lucky night," I heard a female voice purr in my ear while her hand ran along my cheek and then down my arm. I jumped in surprise.  
  
"Geez!"  
  
.end of Chapter 20  
  
Who is it? 


	22. The Road Less Traveled Chapter TwentyOn...

SPOILERS - None. SUMMARY - Same as the other chapters, PG-13 DISCLAIMER - The WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino, et al owns it all.  
  
A/N: Oh yes, yes, I do love a good cliffhanger - and I always appreciate the guesses of my reviewers! Fun!  
  
*************************************************************************** **************  
  
Chapter Twenty-One  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, in complete shock to see the person standing in front of me.  
  
She raised her leather fingerless-gloved hands at me. "Well, nice to see you too, Jess!" she said with flourish. "So.Dave and I are laying in bed last night around midnight and the phone rings. And it's my best friend, who I never get to see anymore since we live hundreds of miles away. And I say, 'what's up?' And she says 'everything!' And I say, 'hey, how was the wedding?' and she says, 'which one?', and I say, 'what do you mean which one', and she says, 'you mean mom and Luke or me and Jess?' and after I scream into the phone - loudly - then pass out, then start crying hysterically, I ask her 'what do you mean you and Jess? Wait, you haven't seen or even spoken to each other in five years so how is that possible? You do mean THAT Jess don't you?' and she says 'Yes, I mean that Jess, I never stopped loving him and he never stopped loving me' and we end up on the phone for 3 hours talking about everything that happened!" she gushed.  
  
"Okay, okay, geez, take a breath, Lane!" I laughed. She hadn't changed a bit, still as hyper as ever. She never really liked me very much, but I guess this latest revelation must have changed her attitude about me. "So, what are you doing here, anyway?" I asked, looking around and stuffing my hands in my pockets. I had a momentary twinge, feeling like I was being monitored or something, something akin to not being trusted, which is something I wasn't interested in going through again with Rory.  
  
"My new band's playing here tonight!" she said excitedly, pointing to the band setting up in the back of the club. Dave looked over to us and waved. "So I'm up there getting my cymbals all lined up, and I see this wallflower over against the wall, and then realized it was you! So what are YOU doing here, anyway?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"My friend Brian is the music editor for the Times. He always goes to these things, and usually drags me along with him," I nodded over to where Brian was still dancing with the blonde.  
  
"Oh. Oh!! And pick up girls???" she asked even more suspiciously.  
  
I narrowed my eyes at her. "Yeah, well, I used to. But not any more," I stated simply, looking straight into her eyes. She had to know I meant it.  
  
"Oh. Okay. So how about you and me dance?" she said grabbing my hand. "Just no grinding on me, Rory told me that you got her mother all hot-and- bothered on the dance floor in St. Lucia!" she added, dragging me onto the dance floor.  
  
I must have blushed, because she laughed at me. That was one incident I really didn't want people to know about. I can't believe that I got her hot-and-bothered! Oh geez, Rory told Lane that I was seducing my mother-in- law. That's just not good. I wonder how much else she told her.  
  
Brian shot me a quizzical look following by a smirk from the dance floor, and I quickly dismissed him. He had no idea who Lane was and probably thought I was falling back into old patterns. He couldn't be further from the truth, though. Rory was all I wanted now. And dancing with Lane made me miss Rory that much more. When the song ended, Lane shouted into my ear, "Listen, Jess, I gotta go finish setting up and getting ready for our performance, it was great to see you. I'm so glad you and Rory are together, I really am," she said and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks. It was great to see you. Go kick some ass up there on stage, I'll tell Brian to give you a good write-up," I shouted back. She gave me a kind look and weaved her way through the crowd back to the stage.  
  
I walked back over to my spot and picked up my drink when Brian walked over. "So, who's the little china doll?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
I rolled my eyes at him. "Korean, actually. That's Lane, one of Rory's best friends," I answered.  
  
Brian laughed. "You're kidding! You mean Rory's sending her spies out to keep an eye on you already? She must know you REALLY well!" he kidded, punching me in the arm.  
  
"Geez! No, her band is playing here tonight, she isn't spying. She was as surprised to see me as I was to see her, so quit it! Rory doesn't have anything to worry about anyway, nothing is going to happen. Anyway, I'm bushed, I think I'm going to grab a cab and head home. I'll see you tomorrow, Brian," I said, giving him a punch in the arm as I left.  
  
I waved down a cab and was back in my apartment in 20 minutes. I kicked my shoes off and grabbed the cordless phone, flopping onto the bed, dialing Rory's number. "Hello?" she sounded tired. I looked over at the clock. It was 11:30.  
  
"Hey babe, I didn't wake you, did I?" I felt awful. She was never one for staying up late.  
  
"No, no. Well, yeah, I was just reading and kinda fell asleep."  
  
"You must have been reading "The Fountainhead" then," I teased.  
  
"Oh, ha, ha, Jess. I was actually reading some of the transcripts from the days I missed from work, trying to catch up a little," she explained. Ugh. Another pang of guilt, I made her miss work and now she's behind.  
  
"Oh, sorry," I answered, to which she laughed.  
  
"Why are you sorry?"  
  
"Well, it's my fault that you're behind in your work, I feel bad."  
  
"You are so sweet, you know that? Anyway, in case you forgot, we got married, I think that's a good enough reason to miss a few days of work, and being with you, there on that beach, is definitely a good reason to be behind a little at work. It's not a problem, I'll catch up in no time," she explained, making me feel better.  
  
"Okay, then, I won't keep you long, you need to get some sleep."  
  
"I should say the same to you, why are you calling so late? Hot date?" she teased.  
  
"Oh yeah, if you can call dinner with Brian a hot date," I returned the tease.  
  
"I'll never understand how you can eat dinner so late, Mariano."  
  
"Well, um, we actually ate pretty early then hit a nightclub opening."  
  
Silence. This was not good. "Oh. So was it any good?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"Yeah, it was a nice place, too crowded for me, I started to freak out a little."  
  
"Oh. Did you dance with anyone?" she said even more cautiously.  
  
I laughed. "As a matter-of-fact, I did. There was this little hottie there who dragged me onto the dance floor," I hesitated and waited for her to say something but she was silent. "oh, by the way, Lane says hi."  
  
She let out a huge breath. "Oh, geez, you scared the shit out of me!" she giggled. "Lane was there? Why? How? I talked to her last night, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know. She told me. Her band was playing at the club. I can't believe you told her about me and your mom dancing, though!" I laughed and she did too. "Anyway, we danced and then she had to go set up and get ready, so I left."  
  
"What about Brian?"  
  
"Oh, he had his eye - and his hands - on some blonde, so he wouldn't have noticed if I left anyway." She giggled.  
  
"So is Brian okay with driving you and your stuff down here?"  
  
"Yup, we'll be there Sunday afternoon. He's dying to meet you, although he's not too happy about losing his best friend."  
  
"Aw, poor Brian. I can't wait to meet him, either. I guess I'll have to convince him that I'm worthy of stealing you away from him, though! Oh, I already set up the second bedroom for your office, I'm dying for you to see it. God, Jess, I miss you so much, I don't think I can wait until Sunday!" she sighed. I felt the same way.  
  
"A few more days, Rory, and then you'll be stuck with me around all the time. So get caught up at work, because once I get there on Sunday, I want you all to myself!" I laughed.  
  
"I love you, Jess, goodnight," she said softly.  
  
"I love you too, Rory, sweet dreams," I said and hung up the phone. I leaned back in the bed, suddenly too exhausted to even change my clothes.  
  
Friday came and went in a flash. Brian filled me in on getting luck with the blonde that he was with when I left the club. He was really impressed by Lane's band and planned on doing a positive write up about it in his column. I sent Rory a quick email and let her know and she said she would call Lane later. The mock-up of the article looked great, even the pictures of me and Rory seemed to fit well into the layout. I got home and made myself some dinner with the little food I had left. No use in buying any more, since I'll only be here another day. I wrote in my journal for hours that night, stopping only to get a beer or get rid of beer. I called Rory at 8:30 and got her answering machine. I called her cell at 9:00 and got her answering machine on that too. She called me around 10:15. "Hey," she said breathless into the phone.  
  
"Hey," I answered, setting my journal down and leading back on the couch. "What are you up to?"  
  
"Jenny and I went out for drinks after work, and we ran into a few other people from work, and they joined us, then some more people came,"  
  
"And they told two friends, and so on, and so on," I quipped.  
  
"Yeah, something like that!" she said, totally not getting the joke - I was mocking that stupid shampoo commercial that they used to run constantly in the late 70's and now ran constantly during the retro shows on Nick at night. "So, we all got pizza and everyone is so excited about me being married, and everyone wants to meet you, and Bill asked me if you would autograph his copy of your book, and."  
  
"Rory, take a breather, there!" I chuckled. "You're way too hyper for this time of night."  
  
"Yeah, I know, it's just that I think they're going to move me up at work!" she gushed.  
  
"Oh, Rory, that's great! I'm glad you're finally getting the recognition you deserve!" I was so proud of her. She wasn't an overseas correspondent like she originally wanted to be, but she's happy at CNN.  
  
"Thanks! So I've been on the phone with mom and of course, she has to give me every detail of every moment since they left Barbados, so that's why I wasn't able to call until now. Sorry," she sighed.  
  
I chuckled. "No problem, Ror, I was just writing anyway."  
  
"Ooh! Your next book?" she sounded excited.  
  
"Yeah. And I was thinking, how about we partner up for this book?"  
  
It took about a half a second for her to respond. "Oh my god! Really? That would be so great!" she said enthusiastically. "How do we do that? Oh god, Jess, I can't write as well as you can!" she ranted.  
  
"We'll just take turns, like in the play "Love Letters", you know? I'll write something about us, then you can write it from your perspective. I also think it'll be a really great way to write our story. [pause] And I think it'll be a great way for us, to understand each other even more, don't you think?" I asked. I made a note on the first page of the journal to remember to call my publisher to pitch him the book.  
  
"Wow. That sounds.really.great. This will be a really great thing, won't it?" she said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, it will be. It'll be a great thing to do. Together. Goodnight Rory, I love you," I said quietly.  
  
"Good night Jess, sweet dreams, I love you too," she said and the phone went silent.  
  
I wrote for a few more hours and then stretched out on the couch and fell asleep. I woke up on Saturday morning with a stiff neck and even stiffer back. Geez, why do I torture myself by falling asleep on this awful couch, I asked myself. I got up and made some coffee, flipping on the TV to watch the news. After having coffee and being bored with the news, I went back to boxing up my belongings. I looked around, glad that I rented this place furnished so I wouldn't have to deal with the furniture. I went into the bedroom and the pile in the closet seemed to be calling me. I stuffed all my dirty clothes in the basket, got my soap and roll of quarters, tucked my journal on top of the basket and headed down to the basement to do my laundry. I could just imagine Rory's reaction if I showed up with all my stuff and a pile of dirty clothes.she would be less than thrilled, I'm sure. I finished the laundry and brought everything upstairs, packing it all in the boxes, leaving out a blanket and pillow and enough clothes for Sunday. I looked around the room, everything was all packed up and the living room was filled with boxes. "Well, that's it," I said out loud, looking around, making sure I didn't forget anything. I emptied the contents of my refrigerator into the garbage bag that I had been filling and grabbed my keys, leaving my apartment for a walk.  
  
I dropped my garbage in the trash chute and headed out into the late afternoon air. I walked around a little, making a detour to run into the post office to fill out a forwarding card. I filled out a second one to leave in my box, since the post office doesn't always get their act together right away. I sat in Washington Square Park for a while, reminiscing about the time when Rory came to see me. That was a great day. I have to remember to write about that tonight.  
  
I went back to my boxed up apartment, carrying a small pizza. I made a note that I needed to cancel my cable TV and disconnect the phone, two things I forgot about when I got back on Wednesday. I put on a pair of sweats and threw the pillow and blanket on the couch, flopping down with the intention to write about Rory and Washington Square Park. As soon as I started to write, the door buzzer went off. I walked over to it and pressed the intercom. "Yeah?" I asked, realizing that it was the first time all day that I had spoken to another person. Strange.  
  
"Hey Jess, it's Brian, can I come up?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure, Bri," I said and buzzed him in. I opened the door a few minutes later. "What's up? I figured you'd be out with blondie from the club tonight," I said offering him a beer.  
  
"We went out last night. Eh. She's okay, not much to talk to though, I actually called Susan and we're going to catch a movie later," he laughed, collapsing into the easy chair. Susan was an ex-girlfriend of his who he usually counted on as a stand-by date. They had a strange relationship, but it seemed to work for them. Plus she lived a block away from me, so it worked out good for me, too. I sat back down on the couch. "So, this is it, huh?" he asked, looking at the boxes.  
  
"Yeah, this is it. They'll fit in your SUV, won't they?" I asked, eyebrows knitting together.  
  
"My behemoth? Sure! Not a problem. You've got directions, right? When do you want to leave tomorrow?"  
  
"I printed out map blast directions yesterday. I thought we'd leave around 11, is that okay?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan," he said looking at his watch. "Oh, I'd better hit it. You wanna come with?" he asked, setting the empty beer bottle in the sink.  
  
"Nah, I'm just going to settle in, call Rory, then hit the sack.er, couch. Have fun and say hi to Susan for me," I said. He gave a wave and left. I settled back in and wrote for a while, stopping to call Rory at 9:00. "Hey gorgeous," I said seductively into the phone.  
  
"Bob! How nice of you to call!" she teased.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny," I quipped.  
  
"How was your day, Jess? Are you all packed up?" she asked.  
  
"Yup, all packed up. I even did my laundry so I wouldn't be carting down smelly clothes, aren't you impressed?" I laughed.  
  
"I've always been impressed by you," she complimented.  
  
"Why, thank you, I didn't realize we were being so gallant this evening," I mocked with a British accent.  
  
"Why yes, why not?" she mocked back in an accent.  
  
"Have you been watching 'Emma' again?" I joked.  
  
"How'd you know?!" she said exasperated. We both laughed. "Guess what? I started my part of the book today!" she said with excitement. "I bought a journal like yours, and sat in a park near my apartment, it looks a lot like Washington Square Park. And I wrote about coming to see you that day there, do you remember?" she asked.  
  
I smiled. "Huh. I was sitting in Washington Square Park this afternoon writing about the same thing."  
  
"What? Are you kidding me? How weird is that?" she sounded very surprised.  
  
"I guess we're on the same wavelength, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I think we've always pretty much been on the same wavelength, don't you?" she asked.  
  
I thought for a moment. "Well, MOST of the time, not all of the time," the pain of me leaving her for California washed over me for a moment. I think she sensed what I meant and was quiet.  
  
"Yeah, I guess not all the time," she said in almost a whisper. I didn't want to think about it right now.  
  
"So Brian will be here at 11 so we should be at your place around 3, okay?" I asked, more like a statement of fact.  
  
"Sounds great!" she sounded a little more hopeful.  
  
"Oh, and you might want to pick up the Times tomorrow, and tell your mom and Lane to, also."  
  
"Is the wedding article going to be in the magazine?" she asked with excitement.  
  
"Yup, along with color pictures of us, as well as our wedding announcement," I stated.  
  
"Wow! Oh my god! I'd better call them right now! Mom is going to flip! I'll talk to you tomorrow, Jess.oh wait! I'll SEE you tomorrow!! I can't believe it's finally here! I love you, sweetie, good night."  
  
"Goodnight Rory, I love you too," I said and hung up the phone with a sigh. I wrote for a few more hours, deciding to write about the basket auction, pushing the thought of California out of my mind. I wasn't' ready to write about it, I wasn't ready to share that with Rory yet. I think it's going to take some time to be able to come clean about everything that happened around me leaving. I fell asleep with the journal on my lap, an awoke to hear the door buzzer at 10:30.  
  
**********  
  
End of Chapter 21  
  
Next up: Jess and Brian drive to Rory's apartment and they finally get to live like a regular married couple!  
  
Don't forget, reviews make my soul soar! 


	23. The Road Less Traveled Chapter TwentyTw...

SPOILERS - None. SUMMARY - Same as the other chapters, PG-13 DISCLAIMER - They own it all - the WB and Amy Sherman-Palladino (except for Brian - he's mine).  
  
A/N: Thank you for all of the great reviews. To Ilovejess1, there was something funky going on with fanfiction.net when I posted chapter 11 (it happened to quite a few other people too) I've been trying to fix it by reloading the chapter, but it doesn't seem to work. Smile: I'm not sure how long it'll be, I guess I'll keep going until you guys tell me to stop! Mocha-queen: thank you for the constructive criticism (I felt like I was getting a little too nit-picky with the details too). JessNRory2003: I didn't even think about the garbage and Jess loosing his journal - wouldn't that have been a twist?!  
  
A/N2: For those who have asked, yes, I do plan on putting parts of the book in the story at some point.  
  
A/N3: Yes, this is another long one. I was going to cut it short, but ff.net is down (yet again), so I just kept going!  
  
A/N4: And yes, I'm pretty anal when it comes to descriptions. I found this great apartment complex in Alexandria called "Abbotts Run" which would be perfect for them - that's where the loft layout comes from as well as the bedroom (office) next to the kitchen.yeah, I'm strange that way.  
  
*************************************************************************** **************  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
We loaded up his Yukon with all of my boxes, the last to go in was my old green duffle with all of my clothes and my briefcase. We talked the entire trip, stopping for lunch along the way. We rode along a tree-lined street until we reached Rory's apartment building. As we pulled up, she was sitting on the stoop reading a book. "Is that her?" Brian asked as he put the truck in park.  
  
"Yeah," I said with a smile, dashing out of the truck. "Rory!" I said, sprinting to her. She dropped her book and ran towards me, our arms colliding as we crashed into each other. I wrapped my arms around her and swung her around, trying to kiss her but we both couldn't stop smiling.  
  
"I can't believe you're finally here!" she squealed in delight as I finally set her down. Brian had gotten out of the truck and opened the hatch, preparing to start unloading boxes. "Hey! You must be Brian!" she said, letting go of me and heading over towards him.  
  
"Uh, yeah," he said sheepishly with a blush. I laughed at his reaction to seeing Rory for the first time. They shook hands and Rory smiled warmly at him.  
  
"I've heard great things about you, Brian, why don't you come inside and have some iced tea before you start unloading," she said, taking him by arm, barely giving him enough time to close the door hatch. She grabbed my arm with her other hand and we all went into her apartment, which was cute, a little small, but comfortable. We all sat and Rory brought a pitcher of iced tea and three glasses and we sat in the sunny kitchen that overlooks a small park. Rory and Brian got into a conversation about Lane's band and I excused myself to go out to the truck. I grabbed my duffle and briefcase and brought them into the house. Rory eyed the duffel wearily and I knew that it brought back memories of when I left for California. I didn't have a choice but to use it since she had taken my suitcase with her in St. Lucia. I made a mental note to get rid of it as soon as it was unpacked. The three of us unloaded all of the boxes within an hour. As we were passing each other in and out of the apartment, Brian stopped me.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Jess, please tell me she has a sister," he said grabbing my arm, looking at me sincerely.  
  
"Nope, sorry, she's one of a kind," I smiled.  
  
Rory walked out and looked at us strangely. "What?" she asked.  
  
Brian and I exchanged glances and smirks. "Rory if you ever get sick of this guy, please don't hesitate to call me, okay?" he said with an exaggerated wink. I just shook my head and laughed as Rory smacked his arm affectionately.  
  
"Oh stop," she said with a light blush. I put my arms around her protectively.  
  
"I'm not letting her go, Bri, sorry," I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Oh well, I guess I'll never be happy then," he teased, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Brian, thanks so much for everything," I said, pulling Brian into a hug.  
  
"No problem, man, any time for my friends," he said.  
  
"It was great to meet you Brian!" Rory said enthusiastically, giving him a hug. Brian shot me a look as he put his arms around her to hug her back.  
  
"Okay, enough," I laughed and they parted. We both waved as Brian drove off. "So....it's just you and me, kid," I said, wrapping an arm around her kissing the top of her head. She put her arm around my waist and put her head on my shoulder as we walked back into the apartment. "Huh, so what do you want to do now?" I said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Hmmm, well, we could unpack, or I could give you the tour of the place, or...I don't know, how about I show you how much I missed you?" she said seductively, taking me by the hand and leading me up the stairs to the loft bedroom.  
  
"I guess the packing can wait," I mumbled under my breath as we undressed each other and fell onto the bed together. It was like being back in St. Lucia again as we made love until it was dark outside. Rory was snuggled up against me, drowsily drawing circles on my chest with her finger. "I love you, Rory," I said quietly kissing her sweetly.  
  
"Mmm...I love you too, Jess," she answered. "Hey, what time is it?" she asked, looking at the clock. It was already 8:00 pm. "I guess we should get some dinner, huh?" she asked.  
  
"Who delivers here?"  
  
"Everyone! It's like heaven! At least that's what mom thinks," she said with a laugh.  
  
"Okay, so where's the take out drawer?" I asked, getting out of bed, grabbing my duffel and dumping it out all over the floor while searching for sweatpants. She gave me a look to the pile I made and I gave her a look back that said, 'don't worry, I'll take care of it' and she smiled.  
  
"The drawer under the phone in the kitchen, how about Chinese? I could go for some General Tsao's chicken," she said watching me dress, pouting. I pouted back at her and laughed.  
  
"You got it," I said going down the stairs into the kitchen and ordering the food for delivery. Rory padded down to the kitchen in her bathrobe, heading for the fridge for a bottle of water. I was writing in my journal at the kitchen table.  
  
"Hey, let me show you your office, Jess! It's right over there," she said, motioning to the small room around the corner from the kitchen.  
  
"Nah, I like it right here," I said, motioning to the seat next to me. She went into the office and reappeared with her journal, and started to write in silence. I looked up every now and then to watch her writing with her 'serious' face and couldn't help but smirk at her.  
  
"Stop it," she said with a smirk, not looking up. I laughed. This was heaven. The food came and we set the journals aside while we ate, then went back to writing after we finished and put the leftovers away. She yawned loudly and I knew that she wasn't used to the pace and duration of writing that I was used to.  
  
"Come on, let's go to bed, wife," I said, pulling her off of the chair with both hands.  
  
"Okay," she said sleepily. "So what's on your agenda tomorrow?" she asked, taking her robe off and setting her alarm.  
  
"Unpacking, I guess. I've got to talk to Bill and see what my next assignment will be, and I need to get caught up on my email. And looking at the fridge, I guess I need to go food shopping, so I might explore a little around here too," I said as I found my toiletry kit and headed into the bathroom.  
  
"Hey! If that's a comment on my housekeeping skills, well.okay then. So I'm not as domesticated as I should be by now. But consider my role model! Hey, maybe you can come and have lunch with me one day this week? I'd love to show you off, and everyone in my office is dying to meet you," she said turning off the light.  
  
"Yeah, sounds good," I answered, climbing into bed. "Goodnight, Rory."  
  
"Goodnight, Jess," she said with a kiss then rolled over so her back was facing me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her, savoring the feeling again. I would never tire of holding her in my arms.  
  
The next morning, Rory's alarm went off and she dragged herself into the bathroom to shower and get ready for work. I woke up with a start, not having any idea where I was for a minute. "You're home, sweetie," she said giving me a kiss, knowing exactly what I was thinking, and I knew all was right with the world again. I got up and put my sweats on and staggered into the kitchen to see if there was anything suitable for breakfast. I made coffee first, knowing she would be begging for it any minute, then found a box in the freezer with a couple of Luke's danishes. I pulled out two and popped them in the microwave just as Rory was coming into the kitchen. "Ooh! Coffee! Thanks, hun, I could get used to this!" she said grabbing two cups from the cupboard.  
  
"Well, don't get TOO used to it," I said as I grabbed two plates and put the danishes on them.  
  
We sat for a few minutes. "Do you have any idea where you'll be going next?" she asked tentatively, staring into her coffee mug.  
  
"Nope, but Bill said he'd be kind," I answered, still not knowing exactly what that meant.  
  
"Okay, oh, here is your set of house keys! I'll be home around 6:00, okay?" she said with a kiss. The keys were on a powerpuff girls keychain.  
  
"Sounds good. Um, you really don't expect me to keep this keychain, do you?" I said with a laugh.  
  
She smiled. "Aw, I think it's cute!"  
  
"Um, no," I said taking it off and leaving it on the counter. "Have a nice day at the office!" I said with a cheesy smile.  
  
"Gee, thanks," she answered, picking up her briefcase as she walked out the door. "Don't work too hard!" she sing-songed as she left.  
  
I sighed and finished my coffee, staring blankly out the window. I walked around the apartment. It reminded me a lot of her mother's house. Cozy, not pretentious. She had printed out the email photo of us that I had sent her and it was hanging on the fridge, rather unceremoniously. I pulled out a pad and starting making a shopping list - first off, a proper frame or two for our wedding photos, and an album to hold the rest.  
  
I wandered into the office and was taken back. It was a small, plain room, probably supposed to be a bedroom. She had her desk on one side of the room with her computer piled high with papers and books, with a small filing cabinet. It was flanked on either side with short bookshelves. On the opposite side of the room was an empty desk, also with a small filing cabinet, but with two floor-to-ceiling bookshelves that were empty. This is where I'd start. I went and got myself another cup of coffee and brought in a random box of books and started to set them up on the shelves. By 11:30 I had all of my books on the shelves and my laptop set up on the desk, along with papers in the filing cabinet. It was a perfect fit, almost like Rory had read my mind as to what I needed to be set up.  
  
I spent another half an hour hanging up my clothes and putting them in drawers, thankful that she had made room for me in the closet and in a couple drawers of her dresser. I looked on the dresser and among the pictures she had of her mom, her and her mom, her grandparents and her father, was a framed picture of her and I back when we were dating in high school. Her mom took the picture of us sitting on the porch swing one day, my arm wrapped around her while she was smiling looking at me. I sat down on the bed and looked at that photo for a long time, reliving how tumultuous our relationship had been, and how most of it was my fault. My stomach growled loudly, making it loud and clear that I'd better get out and find something for lunch. I took a quick shower and threw on jeans and a t-shirt and headed out the door, not sure what direction I should be going, my mind still fogged with thoughts of the past.  
  
A few blocks away was a little pizza place and I stopped in and had a couple slices of pizza and a soda. I wish I brought my journal, but I stole a cache of napkins and scribbled on them as a poor substitute. As I sat there I spotted a supermarket as well as a Hallmark store. Perfect. I finished up and walked over to the Hallmark store first, where I picked up a couple wedding-ish frames, a photo album, and a blank photo card that had a little girl bride and groom on it. I'll write something in it later. I then went to the grocery store and picked up some staples, trying to keep in mind that I was going to have to walk everything home.  
  
I guess I need to think about getting a car. Living in New York for so long, I didn't even think about it anymore. Rory still had the Prius that her grandparents had given her for her high school graduation, so maybe we could share a car or something. I stood in the checkout line with a bottle of wine, spaghetti and sauce, bread, lunchmeat, rice, tofu, salad dressing, six-pack of beer, bagged salad, butter and milk, things I noticed right away that were missing. I also grabbed a bouquet of roses from the floral department. As I walked out, I noticed the sign at the exit that they offer delivery service. I spun back around and picked up a stack of delivery slips. That'll work out even better than getting a second car.  
  
I got back to the apartment and put away the groceries and found a goofy pink panther vase to put the roses in, I left the photo album and the frames on the kitchen table for us to do together and slipped the greeting card into my desk drawer to work on later.  
  
I called Bill from my cellphone as I sat at my new desk checking my email. "Hey Heather, is Bill around?"  
  
"Jess! Where are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm home. In Alexandria, Virginia, why?" I asked, surprised by the tone of her voice.  
  
"Oh my god, I totally forgot that you are gone! That was so fast! I was looking for you at your desk this morning and I completely forgot that you were moving! Geez! I'm sorry!"  
  
I chuckled. She was so scatter-brained sometimes. "Not a problem. Is Bill around?" I repeated. She quickly got him on the phone. "Hey buddy, what's up?" I leaned back in my chair, looking out the window.  
  
"So how's Virginia?" he asked.  
  
"Strange. Quiet. It'll take some getting used to," I answered. I guess I was just used to the hustle and bustle of New York. But this place was serene, I can understand why Rory likes it so much.  
  
"Aw, poor Jess, what, no strip clubs on every street corner?" he teased.  
  
"Yeah, and no peep shows either. Just a lot of trees and grass, it's just wrong," I teased back.  
  
"Oh well, you'll learn to live with it, I guess! So, I bet you're wondering where in the world I'm going to send you packing to next, huh?" he said suspiciously.  
  
"Well, yeah, now that you've mentioned it, I've been wondering about it, yes," I said, mocking his suspicious tone.  
  
End of Chapter 22 -  
  
A/N: Yeah, you know I love to tease you people so I decided to end it here to keep you in suspense. 


	24. The Road Less Traveled Chapter TwentyTh...

The Road Less Traveled  
  
SPOILERS - None. SUMMARY - Same as the other chapters, PG-13 DISCLAIMER - They own it all - the WB and Amy Sherman-Palladino  
  
A/N: Yes, Smile, I completely agree that the last chapter was a little boring - just filler - but you're right, real life is pretty much like that last chapter! I promise to throw some more 'meat' to the story -- starting with some of Jess's journal in this one!  
  
************************************  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
"Well, buddy, don't bother packing your bags, because I talked the editor into letting you research and write a story on Washington D.C. - kind of an insider's view of the city and surrounding areas. You think you can handle it?" he said and I could hear the smile in his voice.  
  
"Geez, Bill, I don't know, it sounds like a really tough assignment, going out to different restaurants every night with my wife, being able to sleep in my own bed, huh. I think I'm up to the challenge!" I laughed.  
  
"Glad to hear it. I'll send you an outline of what we're generally looking for as well as some contacts and places we'd like you to check out. I'll need the story in two weeks, sound good?"  
  
I felt like I was doing internal cartwheels. "Yeah, it sounds great," I answered. "Thanks Bill, I mean it," I said sincerely.  
  
"Anything for you, buddy. Now get back to work!" he said with a phony gruff voice that sounded a little too much like Luke for me.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," I laughed and the phone went dead. He was a great guy. I bet he had to beg our editor for this location. Especially since travel stories about D.C. have been done to death. I'll have to find a different angle to make it different. Maybe Rory and I can brainstorm some ideas when she gets home. Damn, how great is that, to be able to do that. When Rory gets home. She's going to be so happy to hear that I'm going to be home for the next two weeks. I can't wait to tell her. I checked my watch. 4:30.  
  
I went and grabbed a beer out of the fridge and unpacked a few more boxes, collapsing them as I went along. I stuffed them into the closet, not sure of what to do with them. I folded up my green duffle bag and stuffed it in the garbage can. The memories that the bag brought back.though I had used it to get to Stars Hollow in the first place, I had also used it when I left her - twice. It's better to just get rid of it altogether.  
  
I went in the kitchen and started to write in my journal. As it got later, I alternatively started to make dinner, writing in my journal between tasks. Rory came home around 6:45 and dinner was just about ready.  
  
"Lucy, I'm home!" she called out.  
  
"Kitchen, Ricky!" I called back, stirring the tomato sauce. "Hi honey, how was your day at the office?" I turned and smiled. She dropped her purse and briefcase on the table and came over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck.  
  
"Hell, as usual. But everything is fine, now that I'm home," she said as I wrapped my arms around her waist and drew her close for a long, slow kiss. She let out a moan and I deepened the kiss even more, running my hands up her back, all thoughts about dinner leaving my mind. And then the kitchen timer went off and we both broke apart by the sound of it. I laughed as I turned off the timer and Rory looked at me oddly.  
  
"Do you remember the first time we were alone together after the dance marathon? We were in the apartment and you were babbling about warming up or getting closer and we were just about to kiss and Luke burst into the room?" she started to laugh at the thought. "Luke yelled at me how we looked like 'schrapnel' when he interrupted us - what just happened reminded me of it, that is SO funny!"  
  
"Yeah, I remember. I was so scared, but I knew that I wanted to be with you. Hey, you'll have to put that in your journal," she said gently stroking the side of my face with her hand.  
  
"I already wrote about it, so I guess that's why it's fresh in my mind."  
  
"Really? Can I read it?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, you can read it after dinner," I said walking over to the stove.  
  
"I'm going to change out of my work clothes," she ran upstairs to change. I finished making dinner. I put the plates together and set them on the table and Rory came into the kitchen in shorts and a tank top, looking at the pile of steaming pasta like she hadn't eaten in days. I pulled the bottle of wine out of the fridge and poured two glasses for us.  
  
"Are we celebrating something?" she asked with raised eyebrows as she dug her fork into the spaghetti.  
  
"I talked to Bill today," I started. Her bright expression faded and she set her fork down.  
  
"Oh. So he told you where he's sending you, then?" she said glumly, reaching for her wine, which I assumed was to brace herself against my answer.  
  
"Yeah, he told me," I said, averting my eyes, trying to look upset. Rory looked at me with irritation on her face and I had to try hard not to smile. "Well, he seems to think that there haven't been enough articles written about D.C., believe it or not," I said casually, waiting for her reaction.  
  
"D.C.? As in Washington, D.C.? Oh my GOD! You're kidding me!!" she said with excitement, jumping out of her seat and rushing over to throw her arms around me. "This is so great! Oh, I love Bill! How long will you be home?" she gushed between kisses.  
  
"At least two weeks," I smiled at her and pulled her onto my lap.  
  
"Oh! This is so great, definitely cause for celebration!" she squealed.  
  
"Okay, first we eat," I said, motioning over to the seat across the table. "This is so great," she kissed me and went back over to her plate of food. We ate our dinner and Rory insisted on doing the dishes since I did all the shopping and cooking.  
  
When we had finished cleaning up, we went into the living room and sat down on the couch. I turned on the TV and she adjusted herself so she was leaning against the arm of the couch with her feet on my lap. I opened my journal and flipped back a number of pages until I found the passage we had spoken about and pointed to it. "Here, this is where that day starts," I said and she settled in and started reading. I glanced over to her now and then and watched as she was engrossed in the recollection. I could almost tell what section of the entry she was reading by her facial expressions.  
  
The Day After the Dance Marathon  
  
It was the day after the dance marathon and I was exhausted. I had broken up with Shane that night after Rory and I confessed our feelings for each other on the bridge. I was only using Shane to make Rory jealous, and to my relief she knew that I was already in love with someone else and didn't care if we broke up or not.  
  
I got dressed quickly, thinking that if I went downstairs I might see Rory before she left for school. I was nervous. Why the hell was I so nervous? I saw her every day. We talked every day. But today was different. Today maybe she would no longer be the girl I couldn't have, today might be the day she becomes my girlfriend. That is, unless she changed her mind. Maybe she decided to go back to Dean. I went downstairs and there she was, right in front of me. I was a little shocked that she was right there sitting at the counter. She was so beautiful. She blushed furiously and I fought to do the same. I could only manage to say 'hi' to her and her mother, who I decided that I must make nice with if I was going to have any chance with Rory. I was even nice to Luke. You could cut the tension in the diner with a knife. Then I babbled something about having to go to school and she said the same and I awkwardly left.  
  
Hell, I ran out of there. I was scared. This was not a good thing. I think Lorelai and Luke were both a little shocked that I was being a total idiot. But Rory had that effect on me. I went to school and daydreamed most of the day, watching the clock until I could get back to the diner and see Rory. I needed to touch her. I felt like I was holding my breath all day, waiting to touch her.  
  
At 2:15 the bell finally rang and I bolted out of school and back to the diner, surprising Luke. I went into the storeroom to get something and when I walked back in she was sitting on the stool and Luke was talking to her. Luke made a big deal about making me aware that she was there, so I knew that Lorelai must have told him about us. I knew that I wouldn't be able to talk to her unless we were alone, so I made up something about going upstairs to look at a book. She caught on to what I was doing - she was always able to do that - and agreed to go upstairs. Once we got up there, though, my nerves went haywire. I was scared to death. Why was this so hard? I wanted to kiss her, I wanted to hold her hand, I wanted to put my arms around her. But all I could do was nervously fidget and pace. And Rory wasn't doing much better. I offered her a soda, but she nervously refused. I admitted to her that I felt like a moron and she said she did too. So we agreed that we should regroup. I said we should get within a foot of each other. I couldn't even say the word 'kiss' to her, that's how nervous I was. But as we got closer, our hands met and intertwined, the touch burning into my skin. I never wanted to let go of her. I stared into her eyes, and my breathing felt ragged, almost non-existent. I looked at her lips and wanted to feel them on mine. She leaned in to me as I leaned in towards her. Our lips brushed up against each other, with the promise of so much more. Suddenly, Luke burst into the apartment, the door swinging wildly. We both jumped, breaking all contact with each other. Damn that Luke. I can remember the amount of times he did that to Rory and me, just barging in. I had only felt the lightest touch of her lips on mine. I longed for her and it was unrequited. Her embarrassment of being caught by Luke was obvious as she ran out of the apartment and down the stairs. We talked on the phone later, avoiding discussing what had happened. We agreed to meet the following evening after her trip to Yale with her mother and grandparents. Somewhere where we can be alone.  
  
She met me at the gas station, where I was contemplating having a cigarette while I waited for her. Maybe it would calm me down a little. Then she appeared, and all I could see was her blue eyes and her lips begging to be kissed. She asked me if I was going to smoke the cigarette or mind-meld with it, and I laughed at her Star Trek reference. I took her hands in mine and we kissed, for the first time as boyfriend and girlfriend. I fell for her all over again, this time harder than I ever thought I could. She was everything to me. I had never felt so loved, so needed, so wanted by another person in my life. I wanted her, I wanted her so much it hurt.  
  
She pulled away from me, telling me she had to go. My heart sank but I put up a good front. I held her face in my hands, my emotions pouring out of me more than I wanted them to. I regained my composure and leaned back against the gas pump and said 'beat it' in a mocking manner. She said she'd talk to me tomorrow and ran off.  
  
I stood there for a long time, looking after where she had gone. I smoked my cigarette. I fended off the urge to cry or scream. Instead, I stood there paralyzed in self-doubt. I wasn't good enough for her. I knew it, hell, I'm sure the whole town knew it. I wasn't good enough for her. It just kept repeating over and over in my mind. I was going to loose her. I was unsure of what to do. Maybe I'm overanalyzing everything. I'm so scared of doing something wrong, of messing this up. I only knew that I had to do whatever I could to make her love me, to make her love me as much as I loved her.  
  
"I went to see Dean that night," Rory admitted quietly to me, her eyes drifting from the journal to mine.  
  
I wasn't sure how to react. "I thought so," I answered, averting her stare by looking at the tv. I closed my eyes. It hurt to hear that she went to him when I was feeling so vulnerable.  
  
"I wanted to tell him that I was sorry for what I had put him through. I told him I didn't want him to hate me, I was confused. I wanted to be with you so badly, but I felt like things weren't finished with me and Dean," she explained.  
  
"Yeah," I answered. She sat up, tucking her legs under her, Indian style and she rested her hand on my arm.  
  
"Oh Jess, I never meant to hurt you," she said quietly.  
  
I turned so we were facing each other and took her hands in mine and looked at her warmly. "Rory, it's okay. Things just needed to happen in their own time. It was crazy for me to rush you, we were moving at different speeds back then. I knew that I moved in kind of fast and that you were still getting over him.you still had issues with him, I just." I couldn't seem to finish my thought. She leaned in and kissed me.  
  
"Shh. I love you," she quieted me with a kiss.  
  
"So I guess you can see how cathartic this whole thing is going to be now, huh? I think we'll learn more about how we feel than most couples ever do, you know?" I smiled. "Some of it might be painful, but I think that it will also make our relationship stronger. I'm not writing these feelings down to hurt you or make you feel guilty or anything like that, I want you to know. I'm just being honest, and putting into words all the things that were going through my head at that time. I was so much more closed off back then, I'm sure that even if you asked, I wouldn't have volunteered that information to you," I explained. "But I think we should talk about it, now, I've finally gotten to a place where I feel like I can open up, although it's only to you."  
  
"You're so sweet. You were so different back then, much more mysterious," she smiled.  
  
"And now?" I teased.  
  
"You're like.um.an open book?" she laughed.  
  
"Come here," I ordered and we lay on the couch together, watching tv.  
  
**************  
  
End of Chapter 23  
  
Next Chapter - Guess who finds Jess? 


	25. The Road Less Traveled Chapter TwentyFo...

The Road Less Traveled SPOILERS - None. SUMMARY - Same as the other chapters, PG-13 DISCLAIMER - They own it all - the WB and Amy Sherman-Palladino  
  
A/N: JessnRory2003 - thank you for your insight on the eppy that I recapped in Jess's journal - sorry for the timeline inconsistencies! And yes, ASP tends to confuse days/weeks/months sometimes (i.e., we went from Thanksgiving to the winter carnival which takes place after Christmas and New Year's, but didn't get to see either of them)...but we forgive her! (that is, we will if she brings Jess back in S4, that is!)  
  
A/N2: Sorry for the tease, but I originally thought that I might bring Brenda back into the picture, leaving threatening (and wacko) messages on their answering machine - stuff like 'how could you do this to me, I thought we had something, etc., etc.' and maybe threaten to do something to Rory - like 'I know where she works and if she's out of the picture we can be together, etc.' - but I just didn't want to go there.  
  
************************************  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
Tuesday morning brought the same routine - a quick breakfast and then Rory leaves for work. I've never been a big fan of routines, but I think this is one routine I could get used to. I checked my email and made some notes regarding what Bill wanted me to specifically cover. At least he didn't restrict me too much, so I could find a different angle for this story. I showered and packed up my journal and notepad in my briefcase and headed out into town. Rory told me where to find the metro station and I took it into downtown D.C. Just getting there and experiencing a city is usually my favorite way to write about it - just talk to people (yeah, me, talk to strangers) and find out where the locals go. That's the best way to find the hidden restaurants off of the beaten path - as well as art galleries and clubs that cater to the eclectic instead of the mainstream. Bill likes that angle and I like going off the beaten path, so it works out great. I spent the entire day wandering through D.C., ducking into shops and restaurants, checking out bookstores and galleries, making notes as I went along. I found what looked like an awesome restaurant and made dinner reservations for me and Rory at 7:30. I was on the train at 5:30 and called Rory on her cellphone to let her know about the reservation and that we'd be heading into the city. I was walking from the train station when a car slowed down next to me. "Hey baby, want a ride?" I heard a female voice ask. I was about to turn and tell her to fuck off when I realized it was Rory in her Prius faking her voice. "Nice scowl! Close to my withering stare!" she laughed. Another moment in time that I still need to write about.  
  
"Sure, baby, but do you think you can afford me?" I winked as I got into the car.  
  
"Do you take credit cards?" she grinned back.  
  
"I'll take whatever I can get," I said and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.  
  
"So, how's my husband today?" she said sweetly.  
  
"Good, I found some great places, an awesome bookstore near the restaurant that we have GOT to check out tonight," I smiled. It was so easy to be with her again.  
  
"Sounds great," she said as we pulled into the apartment complex. We went inside and changed our clothes. I put on a suit and she changed into a pretty black cocktail dress. She put her hair up in a messy bun and put on some dangly earrings.  
  
"You look good enough to eat," I said, snaking my arms around her as she touched up her makeup in the bathroom. She made a face at me in the mirror as I ran my hands up to cover her breasts.  
  
"Jess," she warned. "If you start this we are never going to get out of here, and we'll miss our reservation, and you won't be able to write up this restaurant, and you'll loose your job, and we'll go hungry, and..."  
  
"Okay, okay, I got the message!" I laughed and kiss the back of her neck. "Let's go."  
  
We drove there and had a fantastic meal. We walked over to the bookstore and wandered among the shelves, choosing a few titles. As we checked out, the shop owner recognized me. "You're Jess Mariano, aren't you? Would you autograph my book?" he asked, pulling out a copy from under the shelf with a bookmark in it. I signed it for him and Rory looked at me proudly.  
  
"Stop," I warned as she grinned at me while we drove home.  
  
"Why? I think it's great that you're recognized," she smiled.  
  
"I don't. I'd prefer to be anonymous, it was my editor's idea to put my picture on the dust jacket. I hated having to sit for it."  
  
"It's a great picture, you photograph well! Oh, we have to figure out which of our wedding pictures we want to have copies of, we should do that when we get home. Mom and Luke want wallet-size pictures, I know you probably don't want to....but,"  
  
"Actually, I would like a wallet photo," I said awkwardly pulling out my wallet. "I think this one needs to be updated," I said as I pulled out a folded, faded photo and handed it to Rory. It was the one of us on the porch swing, the same picture that she had on her dresser. The only photo ever taken of the two of us that I know of.  
  
"Wow, you've had that in your wallet all this time?" she said quietly, tears welling up in her eyes. I reached over and held her hand.  
  
"I never stopped loving you, Rory, I never stopped holding on to the hope that we'd be together again, so I kept the photo to look at now and again to remind me of why I was working and trying to become worthy of you," I glanced over at her. She squeezed my hand and leaned over to kiss my cheek.  
  
"You're the best husband ever, you know that?" she smiled.  
  
"I do now," I smirked back.  
  
Rory came home a few days after I moved in, telling me that her grandparents had seen the wedding announcement in the paper, and although they were 'understandably upset' that they were not told about the wedding, they insisted that we come to Hartford one weekend soon for a 'proper reception'. She had also called her father in Boston to let him know and he sent a generous check as a wedding gift, enough to pay for a used Nissan Sentra for me to drive.  
  
The next two weeks flew by. My story was complete, the angle being off-the- beaten-path restaurants and shopping in the city. Bill loved it. He felt terrible, but sent me on a two-week trip to Vancouver as soon as the story was finished. I was home for a week then off to Kansas City. Bill was being kind, giving me a week between trips, but I could tell that it was taking a toll on Rory. And on me, too. I missed her more and more with every trip. We talked every night, and made sure that we made the most of the weeks when I was home.  
  
In early September we went to Hartford for our 'proper' reception, which Emily and Richard orchestrated. Lorelai looked as though it was the Spanish Inquisition, but overall the affair was pretty low-key and we all survived relatively unscathed. Luke spent most of the afternoon trying to dodge the photographer, who was told to get as many photos as possible of both he and Lorelai as well as Rory and I. Rory, being the good sport and having a soft spot for her grandparents, obliged their wishes and we posed for an endless stream of photos. The evening ended when Richard invited Rory and I into his study and presented us with a check. A check that would cover the cost of a small house in the area where we were living in Virginia. Rory's eyes lit up and I tried to protest and return the check, but Richard insisted that we take it. I was glad that Lorelai wasn't there, or there would have surely been a fight about it.  
  
When we got home to our apartment, Rory set out with a realtor to find our house while I hit the road again. She found a cute little place a few miles from Alexandria and we bought it, moving in the first week in October.  
  
We drove to Stars Hollow the last weekend in October to visit Luke and Lorelai and to attend the Stars Hollow halloween festival. We stayed at Lorelai's new inn, and after having a great dinner (courtesy of Sookie) at Luke and Lorelai's, Rory led me to our old spot, the bridge. It was a chilly evening, but she was determined to go there and talk. We sat and a wave of memories washed over both of us. We sat quietly for a while, my arm snugly around her as she cuddled into me.  
  
"Jess?" she said picking her head up to look at me.  
  
"Huh?" I responded, breaking out of my thought pattern.  
  
"I've got something to tell you," she said seriously.  
  
I laughed, "Wow, why so serious? You're not sick of me and leaving me, are you? Is it Brian?" I joked.  
  
She laughed softly. "No, not even close. Since you've been travelling and all, I wanted to wait until we were here, at our spot, to tell you something I learned a few weeks ago," she started.  
  
"What?" I asked, peaking my curiosity.  
  
"Jess...um, we're having a baby. I'm pregnant," she said, her eyes lighting up, searching mine for a reaction.  
  
I wasn't sure how to react. This was the last thought in my head. I've been thinking that I need to get off the road, I need to talk to Bill about either getting reassigned to another desk or maybe looking for a job at the Washington Post or something. But this just confirmed that I will have to stop travelling now. My wife is going to have a baby, I'm going to be a father! And there is no way I'm not going to be their for my child, like my dad was.  
  
I took her hands in mine. "I can't believe it! Oh, Rory, this is so great, this is the best thing I've ever heard, oh my god, I'm going to be a dad! I love you so much!" I said kissing her hard and hugging her. She giggled.  
  
"I'm going to be a mommy, can you believe it?" she smiled.  
  
"You're going to be a great mom, Rory. And I'm going to be a great dad. I'm going to go to New York to talk with Bill right away. I'm getting off the road. I want to be home. With you, with our baby. I'm not going to be a part-time father, I want to be there," I said to her and she hugged me again.  
  
"I'm so glad to hear that, Jess, I miss you so much when you're gone. I mean, I know it's your job and all, and that you love your job, but I hate being apart from you, I love you so much," she said with a tear escaping her eye.  
  
I wiped away the tear with my thumb, stroking her face. "I miss you when I'm gone too, I've been thinking about this for a while, but now....now it's going to happen. I feel terrible that I burdened you with most of the work to get into our house and I know you're busy at work and all. Oh, Rory, I'm very, very happy, you need to know this. Now, let's get you and our baby out of the cold and tell you mother and Luke. I bet they are going to freak when they hear this!" I said getting up and pulling her into a hug. "Wait! When? When is the baby due?" I asked.  
  
"The doctor said I was about 8 weeks along, so it looks like some time in May. I'm guessing it was after the party at my grandparent's house," she blushed a little.  
  
I laughed. "It was that 'thank god this day is finally over' and 'look at the size of that check' sex huh? I think we may not want to tell our kid about that," and she chuckled.  
  
"Probably not," she said and snuggled closer as we walked through Stars Hollow.  
  
We walked into Luke and Lorelai's house, hand-in-hand, both beaming with smiles. They were snuggled on the couch watching TV and looked at us strangely. "Did you guys do something dirty? You look awful guilty of something," Lorelai said, exchanging glances with Luke.  
  
I looked at Rory, nodding for her to tell them. "Well, mom, Luke, um, well..." she nervously looked at me.  
  
"We're going to have a baby," I said, wrapping my arm protectively around Rory.  
  
Lorelai screamed, jumping up and pulling both me and Rory into a hug. Luke stood up and smiled, nervously trying to join the group hug. "I'm going to be a grandmother!" she yelled, a rush of panic washing over her face. "Ew!" she added. Luke narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh! And Luke, you're going to be a grandfather and a grand-uncle!" she said back to him. His face fell a little.  
  
"Oh geez, I'm going to be a grandfather? I'm not even a dad yet!" he laughed.  
  
"Well, buster, we better get moving on that, then!" Lorelai teased.  
  
"Ew, gross," Rory smirked.  
  
"When?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"The doctor says she thinks some time in early May," Rory beamed. It was at that moment I noticed that she was glowing a little. I'm surprised I didn't notice it, or maybe she was trying to hide it from me until she was ready to tell me. Christ, I was traveling so much I hardly got to notice anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Timing is everything, that's what Bill used to always say to me. And he was right. At my next opportunity I met with Bill and explained my situation. He made a couple phone calls and was able to wrangle me an interview at the Washington Post. It seems they were looking for a literature reviewer and I was immediately their top choice for the position. I took it and was able to finally plant my feet firmly at home.  
  
My beautiful daughter, Emily Elizabeth Mariano, was born on May 15. My Emmy was a daddy's girl from the first moment I held her in my arms. When Rory went back to work I raised her full-time, while I worked at home. We've talking about having another child, but decided to wait a little while. Our love for each other has never failed us - we've both had our frustrations with each other, but have always been able to work them out.  
  
Emmy's birth was followed four months later by the birth of her uncle, William Richard Danes. To have both Lorelai and Rory fat and pregnant at the same time was a test of both Luke and my own patience. Luke and I became closer friends, being able to commissurate in our misery.  
  
While Rory was on maternity leave she finished her section of the book, and we were able to combine both stories together into a novel, "Meet Me At The Bridge". After it was written, we both hesitated, knowing that publishing this book would mean that our life story would be out there for the world to read. But we felt it was a story that needed to be told, and published it a year later. We watched as it climbed the NYT fiction best-seller list, revelling that the critics loved how open and revealing the story had been. The hardest part of the story to write for me was about California. That had been the most difficult part of my life, and it took a long time to finally put a pen to paper to reveal it to Rory.  
  
Lane and Dave were married and their new band cut a record, thanks to a positive review from Brian. Their first single was a huge hit, a love song that Lane had written for Dave when they first started dating.  
  
Brian found his Rory, believe it or not in Bill's assistant Heather. She was right before his eyes and they finally found each other. Now she has an excuse to not work late nights anymore. They got married three years after Emmy was born, and Brian and Heather asked if Emmy could be the flower girl.  
  
It just goes to show that sometimes, things really do work out in the end. I thought my life was going to be a pointless series of one-night stands and running away from my life, but here I am with the love of my life and a little angel daughter in a cute home in Virginia with a steady job. If I had just gone back to New York that fateful night that I sat in the airport bar instead of diverting to Stars Hollow, my life wouldn't be perfect like it is. So I guess I have to say that Stars Hollow isn't such a bad place afterall.  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
Woo hoo!! So? Did I wrap up all the loose ends??? What did you guys think? 


End file.
